<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Belief, Between the Seas by NellaHex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411439">Between Belief, Between the Seas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellaHex/pseuds/NellaHex'>NellaHex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Character Death, Competent Buggy (One Piece), Developing Relationship, Dragon's A+ Parenting, Everyone Needs A Hug, Expanded Straw Hat Pirates, Families of Choice, Flashbacks, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Multi, Nakamaship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rouge was a pirate i will die on that ship, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel Fix-It, Whump, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellaHex/pseuds/NellaHex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been times past where her chosen could not come home. Their bodies burned to the sky or buried beneath the earth far from her embrace. The promise of her claim unfulfilled. But oh no, not this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman, Aokiji | Kuzan/Franky, Aokiji | Kuzan/Nico Robin, Carrot/Perona, Franky/Nico Robin, Franky/Nico Robin/Aokiji | Kuzan, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Penguin/Shachi (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pyro's Faves, Time Travel and World Travel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She inhaled. </p>
<p>How dare they. The howls of winds stirred a gale in their wake. Her old friends whistled and whipped, currents churned and diverted from their normal paths to coil around their target. Salty spray kicked up into unsuspecting faces as the tides broke against the shattered and torn shore. Dark clouds rolled across the horizon as nightfall swallowed the sky.</p>
<p>How <em> dare </em> they. The roar of thunder came ever closer to the island, spurning the rain to fall in increasing crescendo. If you listened closely, faint chants could be heard far from the shore, waxing and waning. </p>
<p><b>How dare they</b>. A strike of lightning hit the shore next to a cracked beached ship. Fractals of glass spread out from the strike. Faces illuminated in the light began to realize that this was not any storm, it was a judgment. They began to shriek in fear as captains barked out orders to escape. </p>
<p>There would be no escape. </p>
<p>The waves crested higher and higher up the shore trying to drag the ship from <strike>its</strike> <b>her</b> resting place. How dare these fools take what she has claimed. She had laid due upon their hearts long before their hearts beat. They heard her call and came to her as all her children do. They were supposed to come back to her. </p>
<p>Higher and higher the water encroached the shore, beginning to catch those few left on the island in her wretched embrace. While experienced sailors knew how to survive the storm ridden waves many of those left on the shore were foolish enough to bear her curse as well as choosing to incite her wrath. She would feel no sorrow as they sank.  The color in the once soft waves slowly shifted -the rags and blood made for an interesting kaleidoscope- as the currents pushed the island into an ever growing whirlpool. </p>
<p>The old ways talked of times when she would rage such as this. Mostly forgotten, she would only get prayers from the oldest of her children. Worn and wrinkled as they asked for her favor and safe passage. No one remembered the correct way to ask that of her anymore. Old tales passed down like from sailor to sailor losing a little more every generation. Her claim was laid long in advance on souls who would never ask for anything but a chance to be. </p>
<p>There have been times past where her chosen could not come home. Their bodies burned to the sky or buried beneath the earth far from her embrace. The promise of her claim unfulfilled. But oh no, <b>not this time</b>. </p>
<p>Everything went quiet. For just a moment. The tides began to reverse with a screeching sound. A desperate tension filling the air, not unlike holding your breath. She would not let it end this way. </p>
<p>Not this time. </p>
<p>She exhaled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luffy’s whole body ached. His head was pounding against his skull, and it felt like he was about to get a nosebleed. He tried to open his eyes but they only fluttered. Why couldn't he wake up? He could hear someone shouting in the distance too far away to make out what was being said. Focusing a bit more he realized he was being dragged across the ground. His back was getting scratched as he was pulled, and a sharp pain in his ankle pulsed from where he was assuming he was being held. He hoped it wasn’t broken. Broken bones were annoying to heal. Okay, now he really had to wake up. Finally opening his eyes, he nearly closed them again. Damn the sun was bright. Blurred shapes slowly gained detail until he could make out who was holding him. A tall man in a brown outfit and a sneer on his face. His head was fuzzy and nothing felt like it made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was he? Looking around the small village he was being dragged through Luffy jolted in his captor’s hand. Why was he back in Foosha? Where was his Nakama? Luffy’s thoughts sped through trying to figure out just what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awake brat? Did you finally realize just how fucked you are?,” his captor said to Luffy. Luffy’s eyes wide, he did look afraid, but the bandit didn’t realize it wasn’t of him. Luffy remembered this bandit. This was the guy that hit Shanks over the head with the sake. The same guy who kidnapped him then got eaten by the sea king. The same chain of events that were literally about to happen. The bandit pushed Luffy into a small rowboat going into the harbor. Tripping into it Luffy fell to his hands and knees. His hands were too small, and where was his hat? Wait a second he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kid again! How did this happen? The last thing he could recall was the scent of charred flesh, the sounds of a storm-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boat started to rock as the bandit began to row out to sea. This wasn’t good, at this rate the sea king would eat Shank’s arm again. But what could Luffy do at his size? He grimaced as he tried to think, sure he had his devil fruit but he didn’t have his training. He wouldn’t be able to aim. No, it would be just as likely for him to fling himself into the sea as it would be to escape. Someone yelling his name broke his concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy! Where are you?!” Right, everyone is looking for him. Before he could yell back, Higuma kicked him from the boat. Luffy began to flail just trying to keep his head above water. Every movement exhausting him as the curse of the sea took effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Higuma laughed at him as he drowned. A giant lump began to surface from the water. The sea king was creeping behind the bandit. A deep rumbling growl and the bandit turned around. “Wh… Where did it come from?!” Screams filled the air as the sea king’s teeth tore through him and his boat. The splintering of a boat far louder than one would think. The water turned briefly red where the boat had once been. The sea king looked at Luffy thinking to get more for his meal. It opened its jaws and swam to the boy. Something quickly tugged Luffy out of the way, but before the monster could bite down-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>STOP,</b>
  <span>” the monster froze just as his fangs began to puncture flesh. The air tense in a way it hadn’t been before. A heavy pressure blanketed the area inclining many even back in the village to fall to their knees or pass out. Slowly the great jaws of the beats opened to release the red haired pirate. The sea king then backed away slowly as Luffy was now held by a gobsmacked Shanks. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “</span>
  <b>Leave,</b>
  <span>” Luffy commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My apologies little King.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sea king bowed its head, then rushed to fulfill his order leaving the two mostly unharmed. Seeing that it left, Luffy stopped imposing his will and exhaled in relief. Shanks, still treading water, turned to look him in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy?” Shanks looked concerned and confused as he addressed his young friend. </span>
  <span>Looking up and down Luffy gave a huge smile of satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I was able to save your arm this time,” and with that confusing statement Luffy passed out. Still smiling in Shanks' arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What just happened? Shanks had an inkling that Luffy was special, but haki? At his age? Conqueror's haki at that. How long has Luffy had this? There was no way this was the first time he used it. And his arm, he definitely would’ve lost it if not for Luffy.  He needed to talk to Benn about this. His better half would always see things that he missed. Carefully Shanks swam back to the dock holding the kid tight to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the docks the Red-Haired pirates had a dark look on, eyeing the still body of one Monkey D. Luffy. Before they could worry further Shanks passed the boy up to Benn and hauled himself onto dry land. He winced a bit at the pressure put on his fresh cuts. “He’s just passed out.” There were many sighs of relief at their captain’s words. Makino pushed through the crowd to get to the boy she raised. She caressed his face and looked close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s bleeding.” she began to worry again when Shanks interjected calling for his doctor. Benn began to carry Luffy towards their ship but the barmaid gripped his arm with surprising strength. “I’m coming with you.” That wasn’t a question, it was a fact. Benn looked at Shanks who nodded his head. It was suicide to get between a mother bear and her cub.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After flushing out his own wounded arm and wrapping it Shanks left Makino and Luffy in the infirmary. She needed some time to sit and process that Luffy was okay, and he needed to figure out how to talk with his first mate. Benn stared down his captain waiting for him to talk. Shanks wasn’t sure where to start. He kept digging his nails into his palm and resisted the urge to pace. There weren’t many things that would make the man this anxious, but a small child whom he cared for </span>
  <strike>
    <span>was basically his</span>
  </strike>
  <span> being in that much danger hit a bit too close to home. For all that he loved Oro, she really was no place for a child. The ship did what she could, but once Shanks </span>
  <strike>
    <span>father</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Captain disbanded the crew the young teen was on his own. He shook his head. Now was not the time to get stuck in the past. Shanks knew the longer he took to answer Benn the worse it would be, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around what had happened. “Tell me...” he started carefully, “...did you feel haki while I was in the water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benn furrowed his eyebrows, “Yes, but it was much more wild than what you normally do Shanks.” Shanks flinched. Benn did not like how Shanks was reacting right now. He hasn’t seen his captain this stressed since Buggy lost his den den and was out of contact for a month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it wasn’t me. It was Anchor,” if Benn felt it too, then Luffy really did use conqueror’s haki. Benn stayed silent weighing how he should respond. “I don’t think it was the first time he used it either,” Shanks continued. He knew it should be impossible. Luffy hung around the crew for nearly a year seemingly ignorant of their world. He loved the kid, but Luffy can’t lie to save his life. There’s no way he would’ve been able to hide something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Makino and the doctor came out of the room, both looking unhappy. “He wanted to talk with you cap’n.” Shanks nodded and walked back into the infirmary. Luffy was sitting up, a bit pale, and bandages wrapped around his head to staunch the bleeding. He thankfully didn’t need any stitches. Head wounds always looked worse because of how much they bled. Shanks tore his gaze away from the injury. If he stressed about it, it was likely Luffy would too. Kids were like that, they thought themselves invincible until someone taught them they weren’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy’s eyes started to water. “S-Shanks.” He really was here. Shanks was here, and he had both of his arms, and Luffy hurt too much to even entertain the notion that this was a dream. </span>
  <span>
    <strike>If it was he wasn’t sure he wanted to wake up anyway.</strike>
  </span>
  <span> Tears started to roll down his cheeks, and Luffy pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. Not now! Luffy needed to be able to talk, to explain, to thank the red haired pirate for everything. Shanks sat down and pulled Luffy onto his lap. Maybe tell him he was family too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there Anchor. Just pulled you outta the ocean, don’t need you to go and drown yourself now,” he joked, voice a little too uneven and eyes more wet than he would like. Taking a few breaths he tried to steady himself. Luffy needed him to be an adult for a bit. He could have his own breakdown later, probably when he called Buggy. He held Luffy close tucking his head under his chin and rocked back and forth. Luffy curled his hands into his shirt. Gripping the material so tight his knuckles turned white. Faintly Luffy was muttering something. Over and over again, but close as they were Shanks couldn’t tell what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They stayed like that for a long while just taking deep breaths and focusing on the fact that the other was whole and alive. Eventually, Luffy’s sobs began to subside, and his grip loosened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanks pulled back to look Luffy in the eye. “Luffy do you know what you did earlier?” He had to ask this carefully. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was angry. Shanks was practically holding his breath waiting for </span>
  <span>the kid</span>
  <span><strike> his kid</strike> to answer. Luffy nodded and sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haki.” Luffy paused for a moment looking unsure of himself. “I think...” Luffy trailed off his face twisting with concentration. He started over, “I can’t lie. You</span>
  <em>
    <span> know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can’t lie.” Shanks nodded not sure where this was going. “I need to you believe me. Promise me.” He became very serious, even with tear tracks on his face. He looked Shanks in the eye and willed him to understand just how much this meant to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise Luffy.” This felt important, like one of those moments you just know is going to change everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I’m from the future,” Luffy’s eyes didn’t move from Shanks despite the hesitance in his words. He tensed in the red head’s arms waiting for a rejection or a laugh. But Shanks did neither. He sat still and stared back and Luffy trying to wrap his head around the concept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said after a few minutes. He did make a promise to his kid, and he would do his damned best to keep it. As unlikely as it seems, Luffy was right. He can’t lie, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>lie. Not to Shanks. “If it’s alright I think this is something that Benn needs to hear too.” Luffy nodded and curled more into Shanks’ hold. Settling Luffy on his hip, Shanks stood up to walk to the door. After an event like that, who was he to deny his kid some comfort when it was easy for him to give. Benn was standing leaning against the wall next to the door. Shanks looked left and right to see where Makino was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She went to go get a change of clothes for Anchor. When she gets back you should probably change too.” Benn had a point, both of them were still damp from their unintentional swim. The captain nodded and motioned for his other half to come inside the room. Frowning Benn followed and shut the door behind him. Luffy looked nervous and started to fidget. Something Benn knew he never saw happen before. Fidgeting from boredom maybe, but this was the first time he’d ever seen the brash child so nervous. Shanks sat back on the bed Luffy still clinging to him. The first mate sat next to the two, offering silent support of whatever Luffy was scared to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m from the future,” Luffy began. “I don’t know how but the last thing I remember was dying on Raftel. My nakama were- my nakama- Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe, Law-” Luffy stopped listing his fallen friends and took a breath before he could start to cry again. He needed to be strong. He needed to save them this time. He started from the beginning.  “I wasn’t supposed to know what haki was. Shanks saved me, but I couldn’t save him and he lost his arm and we made a promise that I’d become a great pirate and see him again. And I did and I became the King of the Pirates, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to save Ace, it wasn’t enough to save Raleigh or Jiji- That marine dog bastard was too strong.” Luffy’s voice cracked, and he swallowed hard thinking about the family he lost. “-he was too strong and I failed them. But I know what happens now, and I have to be stronger. I have to help them be stronger.” He stopped fidgeting and looked Shanks in the eye. All was silent and no one knew what to say. It was a lot to take in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benn was the first to speak “How much would you like to tell us?” Luffy looked like a weight had fallen off his shoulders. They didn’t call him crazy or say that he was making it up, they accepted that he wasn’t lying. Benn was doing what he does best, gathering as much information as he could to make the best plans to compensate for his impulsive crew. They would need to make a few stops fairly soon Syrupp among them. Benn and Shanks sat with Luffy as he recounted all of what he had experienced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They tried to keep a straight face, but with certain events it was… difficult not to react. Gaining family, losing family, befriending princesses, beating up Shichibukai, befriending Shichibukai, declaring war on the government, breaking into prison, going to war. Not to mention how personal some of this was to Shanks. The man he considered to be his father, his kid survived? The boy who should’ve been his younger brother had no one but Garp, and bandits to turn to for role models. At least Newgate did right by the kid in that regard, but he still sacrificed himself like an idiot. He didn’t give his family a chance to say goodbye. Shanks' emotions were all over the place from anger and sadness to the injustices his kid had to live through, to pure pride in what he accomplished in spite of everything the world threw at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy kept telling his story, not even acknowledging when Makino dropped some clothes for him on a chair and walked right back outside to give them space. Luffy talked and talked until his throat hurt and he could only tell the end in whispers. The sun had long set by the time the boy had finished his tale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking exhausted Benn helped him change into some new clothes while Shanks left to quickly change his own. Benn spoke quietly but firmly while he had Luffy alone. “You have knowledge of how things will go if nothing changes, but eventually your changes will do enough that, that knowledge won’t matter. A lot of those events are pretty life altering. Will you be okay with the consequences of changing a person’s life like that?” It was an uncomfortable truth that Benn spoke of. But it needed to be addressed. This wasn’t something the rubber boy could fling himself into. He needed to know that even with the best of intentions, things might still not work out the way he would like them to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy smiled ruefully, “I know that if I change too much my Nakama won’t be the same anymore. But if I can prevent their pain, even a little bit then it’s worth it.” There was a strength behind Luffy’s words. The strength of a Captain who cares for his crew. The same kind of strength that Shanks shows when making decisions for his own crew, even when it seems callous. Like father like son, Benn supposed. For the little time they knew Luffy, he really did resemble Shanks far too much. Although if Luffy’s birth father is Dragon, maybe that was for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small rap on the door Shanks walked back in and picked up Luffy. He had called his old friend and asked if they could meet up sometime in the next few days. There were certain things best said in person, away from prying eyes and ears. If Luffy okayed it Shanks had a feeling that he and Buggy would be visiting the two kids far more frequently in the future. Luffy threw his arms around Shanks’ shoulders and mumbled into his shirt, “You’re going to leave soon aren’t you?”. Shanks frowned and pulled his kid closer. They both knew he had to, but it was already nightfall. A few more hours before they cast off couldn’t hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already pretty late. We can leave in the morning.” Luffy was still clinging to Shanks hard as he could without hurting the man. “Wanna stay the night kid? Already got the okay from Mama bear.” Luffy nodded and giggled at the mention of Makino. The first real smile he’s had since this whole mess began. Shanks and Benn walked quietly to their room. Snoring could already be heard from the crew's quarters. Benn held open the door to the captain’s room seeing as his partner’s arms were full. Gently Shanks set his kid in the middle of the bed, between him and Benn. Looking at the nearly asleep Luffy he smiled and took off his hat, placing it on the young boy’s chest. Luffy instinctively hugged it. “A king needs his crown,” Shanks whispered softly. Benn passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Shanks smiled and tucked the covers around the three of them. Just before he fell asleep he heard a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks dad.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My World is Brighter with you in it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few weeks passed since the Red-Haired pirates left Foosha. This time leaving a den den and number for Luffy, even if for now Makino held onto them. It had been decided that having an open line of communication would be for the best. Especially for timing visits between Garp’s own trips home. As it is the old vice admiral would be annoyed enough with his grandson proclaiming his new ambitions in life. Right now the only two people who knew about this whole situation were Shanks and Benn. Luffy wasn’t sure who else he would fill in. It might be best to just let things play out for now. He would tell his grandfather the truth eventually, but it would probably be better to try and break it to him gently. Garp had been a marine nearly all his life and denial was strong with that one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of, Luffy could sense the old man just within his observation range. Other than his memories, his skill with haki was still intact. Probably because it was all mental, and a manifestation of his will. He would still have to build his strength and reserves up the old fashion way. Thankfully Garp would help with that, whether or not Luffy would want his help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy made his way to the docks to greet the man, suddenly nervous. Luffy was different now. This was Garp, but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> jiji. Would the man still treat him the same? Could Luffy even look him in the eye given the feelings his memories brought about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thick smog all around obscuring his vision. He couldn’t hear, the blast far too close to his head. If Chopper were here, he’d be able to fix it. Torao met his stare from across the battlefield. He was probably yelling at him for being so careless- Flashes of explosions all around. Dodging while missing one of your senses was hard. Even with haki to compensate. One misstep. His sandal skidding on the crumbling ground. Heat coming far to close- someone shoved him out of the way. They blocked the blow that would have killed him. “Jiji?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy shook his head. Now wasn’t the time for that. Garp disembarked from his ship laughing when he saw Luffy waiting for him. His very presence emanated joy at seeing his grandson. How had Luffy never noticed that before?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy! There’s my grandson! You ready for your marine training?” Garp scooped Luffy up off the ground and smiled. Luffy hugged his grandfather tight and tried to keep any sadness from reaching his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you so much Jiji. I love you.” It might have been a bit out of character for the seven year old to come out and say it, but dammit he really hadn’t told Garp that enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garp was stunned. He was about to get a fist of love ready but he stopped. Gently he hugged Luffy back a softer smile on his face. He could give him one later. “Missed you too Luffy.” He wished he could be around more. Damn his criminal of a son. If only he had stayed a good marine he could visit his boys so much more without the worry of causing suspicion. Garp set him down noticing the new addition to his wardrobe. It was familiar… “Brat, where did you get the hat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy smiled wide and snickered. He knew what was going to happen next, “It’s my treasure! Shanks gave it to me after we made our promise. I’m gonna become King of the Pirates! Shishishi.” Garp blanched. This was the worst. Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hat was familiar. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>hat. Roger’s hat. The one he passed onto his cabin boy. That red haired brat, how dare he corrupt his grandson like this. The next time he saw him cannonballs would fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?! Oh no you’re not! It’s time I took you away from all these bad influences.” He would live in the mountains. Dadan was already taking care of Ace. Luffy wouldn’t be much more of a problem. The mountains would teach him well, and help him become a strong marine. It was the only way he could be safe. Garp slung Luffy over his shoulder and made his way to Dadan’s hut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy was quiet as Garp walked the well tread path through the forest. He knew no amount of protesting would change the old man’s mind. Not that he wanted him to. He had his brothers to meet after all. Although... did he ever tell Garp what exactly had happened when he met Shanks? He couldn’t remember. “Ne Jiji,” Luffy started. “Why are you so upset? Shanks is a really good guy. He saved me from bandits, and then a sea king!” Might as well try and lessen Garp’s anger at his adoptive dad. Hopefully the pirate wouldn’t have to fix up too many holes in his ship. The marine stopped walking for a minute. What did Luffy mean by that? Before he could ask Luffy began to retell the series of events that led to his decision to become the King of the Pirates. The more Luffy talked the more Garps face fell as he continued the trek to the bandit’s hideout. Damn. He actually owed the red haired brat, didn’t he? He would have to think for a while on how exactly he would thank the pirate, without actually thanking him. A marine couldn’t be seen thanking a pirate after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garp finally set Luffy down outside of Dadan’s hut. The bandits began to file out of the hut. At first looking angry, but when they realized just who had stopped outside their door they froze. Why was the marine there? What could he possibly want from them now? “This is my grandson Luffy. He’s going to be staying with you all from now on.” The bandits gasped and some of them cursed Garp. They weren’t a babysitting service dammit! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From behind a tree stood a small child. Watching the scene unfold. He was glaring, clearly annoyed by just about everyone there. Turning around towards the boy he smiled. “Ace! Come and meet your new little brother Luffy. The two of you are going to train together to become fine marines!” The freckled child scoffed. There was no way he would be saddled with some snot-nosed brat, and there was no way he’d be a marine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said before Jiji. I’m not going to be a marine,” Luffy said sternly. It wasn’t kind but it did have to be said. “If the marines find out who my dad is they would kill me anyway.” Ace looked shocked. Who the hell was this kid? The kid looked over at Garp to see his reaction to Luffy’s words. The old man had a dark look on his face. Was this kid telling the truth? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t do that if you prove yourself a fine marine!” Garp was adamant. He wouldn’t fold today. Luffy knew this. But he did have to start protesting, especially if he ever decided to tell Garp the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be free. The freeist person in the world Jiji. I will be the King of the Pirates, and you can’t stop me.” Luffy said this fact with as much conviction as he could baring using haki. His grandpa didn’t look happy and motioned to talk with Dadan alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Soon as the adults were out of sight Ace spit at Luffy. Surprisingly the brat dodged it. He only looked at Ace and smiled. What an idiot. Before Luffy could say anything Ace ran back into the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy watched Ace leave with a sad smile. He had forgotten just how bad the boy was this young. His brother was in so much pain. Closing his eyes for a second he focused on finding Ace. Snickering Luffy began to slowly follow the boy through the jungle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy made sure to stay at enough of a distance that Ace wouldn’t realize he was being followed. If Ace thought he was safe he wouldn’t make any unnecessary twists and turns to try and shake a tail. Not that they would have worked mind you. Luffy was after all following Ace with his observation haki. Eventually Ace came upon the meeting spot he and Sabo had at the edge of the Gray Terminal. It was too early in the day to drop their spoils in their trove. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Ace!” Sabo jumped up from where he was sitting. “What took you so long? We haven’t earned anything for today.” </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Sorry. Shitty Gramps dropped off some other kid for the idiots to look after.” Ace frowned thinking back on Luffy’s words. They were way too similar to his own situation. Did the kid know? Did he say those words on purpose? He would have to test him later on to make sure. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Luffy tripped through the underbrush landing in a heap at Ace and Sabo’s feet. He really has to train his balance more. Standing up and brushing himself off, Luffy looked at his two future brothers. Ace looked PISSED, and Sabo was concerned but curious. Luffy could work with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?! Did you follow me?” Ace snarled. Today was really not going the way he planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy nodded. “Jiji left me here. I don’t have anyone else. I wanted to be friends.” Luffy smiled and tried to ignore the death glares Ace sent his way. He turned towards the blonde. “Hi, what’s your name? I’m Monkey D. Luffy and I’m gonna be King of the Pirates!”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Sabo could think better of it, he returned the fairly polite greeting. “I’m Sabo-” Ace slapped a hand over his friend’s mouth. Who did this brat think he was trying to talk with his friend. He was going to screw everything up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy just kept smiling. Maybe he could offer something as a show of good will? “Ne- Ace. You look like really familiar.” Ace startled looking rather scared. That wasn’t what Luffy intended. He continued regardless, “you have pretty famous parents right?” Ace went back to glaring. This brat. How dare he. Suddenly Ace started pulling his friend away running fast as he could to escape the younger boy. He was going to ruin everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy hadn’t intended for that to happen. He was going to tell Ace about his mom. There was no way Luffy could fix the hangups his brother had with his dad. That would be something over time. But Ace always wished he knew more about his mom. “...It’s okay. I have time,” Luffy whispered to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Luffy would wake up, hunt some meat, then go and track down his brothers. Eventually Ace would give him enough time that he could talk about Rouge. In the meantime, he could just train in the forest after ‘losing track’ of Ace as he followed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then finally it happened. Luffy followed Ace all the way back to his and Sabo’s treasure stash. He knew that this part was important in the forming of their bond. So Luffy didn’t dodge the pipe that cracked him on the head. That was gonna leave a mark. Sabo and Ace tied up the smaller boy and began to talk of killing him. Hearing someone coming they quickly hid.  All too soon one of Porchemy’s goons appeared to ask where Sabo and Ace were. “I dunno,” Luffy whistled and looked away. He really could not lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine then brat. You’re coming with me.” The pirate took Luffy with him, leaving behind a bewildered Ace and Sabo. Frantically they began to move their treasure. There was no way the kid wouldn’t tell on them. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But oh how wrong they were. It took them the whole day to move everything, and yet no one came after them. Sabo felt a terrible guilt welling up in him. “Hey Ace. Do you… Do you think he didn’t tell?” Please don’t agree. Please say that they didn’t leave a seven year old to face murderous pirates on his own. He was just a kid. He definitely would break if they tortured him. But the look on Ace’s face was unsure. Why hadn’t Bluejam come after them then? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We gotta go get him,” As they raced towards where they knew Porchemy would be holed up their thoughts were stuck on repeat. Please don’t let us be too late. Please.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Porchemy was angry. Really angry. He just kept hitting Luffy like a pinata over and over again. The boy made sure to cover himself in armament haki every other hit. Being careful as he could to avoid it being seen. The tang of iron was thick in the air. The spiked club was slick with Luffy’s blood, gleaming in the sunset. The mad pirate was pissed. Luffy hadn’t uttered a single scream since he’d been taken. The only sound he made was a constant mumbling. He knew his brothers would come for him. He just had to give them time. The beaten boy just kept tuning everything out. Even as some of the pirates began to argue on his behalf. It did look like Porchemy was about to beat a child to death after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy just looked inwards and tried to focus on everyone’s Voices. Despite his anger Porchemy was just as terrified. All of the pirates were. It was a sobering thought that fear could drive you to do something so terrible. Luffy was shaken from his musing when the wall burst open. “Ace! Sabo! You guys came!” He knew that they would come, but it didn’t mean Luffy was any less grateful. Or happy to see them. They were his beloved older brothers after all, his world was all the brighter for having known them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using their pipes Ace and Sabo dealt blow after blow to Porchemy and his crew. Bones cracked under their strikes. Ace was fairly certain some of them would die tonight if they didn’t get help. No one would mourn them. The boys cut Luffy down and gasped. He was covered head to toe in bruising and his own blood. Nodding to each other in silent conversation Sabo being the least damaged hoisted Luffy onto his back. Ace grabbed the pipes and the three of them fled into the forest. As soon as they had gotten far enough away they started to bandage themselves and Luffy, who was still passed out. Ace and Sabo kept glancing at each other the longer the boy was unconscious. Why wouldn’t he say anything? Didn’t he care about his own life? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Luffy blinked his eyes open. His eyes focused on the faces looking down on him with concern. “Ace? Sabo?” Everything was a little fuzzy, but he was really hoping that it was just because he was waking up. Not that he had another concussion. Those were NOT fun at all. “Thank you, for saving me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace flared his nostrils, “What were you thinking?! They were gonna kill you! Why didn’t you say anything?” Sabo pursed his lips. He was thinking the same things, but Ace beat him to the punch. Luffy sat up slowly, testing to make sure he wouldn’t fall over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I told them, then you wouldn’t ever be my friend. I don’t have anyone else. Being alone hurts more than anything else.” Luffy had tears in his eyes. He swallowed his emotion for the moment, he couldn’t sob yet. He needed to let Ace know.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Ace and Sabo were stunned. Just what the hell had happened to this kid. They stayed silent for a minute before Ace stepped closer to Luffy. “What about your parents?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Just Jiji.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t so bad when I’m here?” Luffy nodded. “And it’d be bad if I wasn’t here?” Luffy nodded again. Ace’s hand tightened on the pipe held in his grip. His expression darkened. His head full of faces. Every one of the ones that unknowingly called him a demon. Saying that he didn’t deserve to live. Ace looked up again at Luffy. “You want me to live?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy made sure to look Ace straight in the eye. His face was serious as he could make it. “Of course I do!” Ace turned around to hide his expression. This kid. How could he say that? Sabo was the only one who ever cared about him. His brother in all but blood. But this kid? He hasn’t even known Ace for a month before he went off and risked his life on the off chance it would mean Ace would accept him. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Ace sighed and relaxed his grip on the pipe. “Well, I still don’t like spoiled brats like you.” Luffy just smiled through his tears.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Shishishi. That’s okay, I like Ace anyway.”</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is I think the shortest chapter besides the prologue. Sorry about that. I've got the first nine or so chapters prewritten I realized I never said that, so for now I'll be posting weekly. That might change in the future though. For now, at least expect a new chapter every Wednesday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Price of Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quickly the days passed as Ace, Sabo, and Luffy trained as brothers. Every day a little stronger. Their bond a bit better. Something was nagging at Luffy though. In the back of his mind. Something important that he had forgotten. His face scrunched up in concentration and let his observation haki extend. He sat on the cliff overlooking the Sea and twirled his hat in his hands. His shorts getting damp from the morning dew. What could it have been? A cool breeze drifted from the water. The waves breaking upon the rocks below. Cries of birds could be heard as they made their journey across the Blues. One day Luffy would be free like that. Able to answer the call of the Sea. For right now though he was land bound. Trapped like a bird in a cage-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MINGO!” He cried. Luffy jumped up and threw on his hat; gripping it hard. He had forgotten about Torao! It was about now that he was looking to cure his spots right? He said he and Cora-san traveled for a better part of a year going from hospital to hospital. Those assholes kept kicking them out. He had to do something. He could save Torao’s precious person! But how? What island did he say he found his devil fruit on again? Luffy frantically paced back and forth trying to recall the information given so long ago. Dammit, why didn’t he pay more attention when the man had been recalling his past… Probably because he couldn’t take the pain in his Nakama’s voice anymore and just wanted to beat up Mingo. Details only distracted him. It was why usually everyone else made the plans. Dammit, what was it? Luffy hit his head. It was almost like Mingo. Mango? Onion? Minion! It was Minion Island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy began to sprint to the village. Wait. He needed to let his brothers know. No time. He’d figure something else out. Maybe leave a message with Makino? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t even occurred to Luffy that Ace hadn’t met Makino yet. His brothers would be scrambling around looking for the straw hat boy for days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was high in the sky by the time Luffy made it to Foosha village. “Makino! Makino!” Luffy ran into the bar breathing heavily, startling the woman. She ran over and immediately looked him over for injury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy! What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She was near frantic. This is the first time she had seen him in months since Garp decided without warning that he couldn’t live in the village anymore. He wouldn’t even tell her where Luffy had gone. All he would say is that he was safer. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“No time! I gotta talk to Shanks! ‘Mergency!” Thankfully no one was in the bar at the moment. Makino took Luffy to the back and pulled the den den from its hiding place. After a few rings, Benn picked up. “Benn! Benn, I gotta talk to you and Shanks!” Luffy heard the man call for his partner and waited a moment.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Anchor, you alright?” Shanks asked. “What’s wrong?” Luffy took a deep breath. If he didn’t calm down a bit he wouldn’t make sense. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Member how I talked about Mingo and Torao?” Luffy paused for a moment waiting for the two of them to remember that part of the tale he had spun. “That’s happening! I think right now! I gotta go. Can you guys visit Ace and Sabo while I’m gone?” His brothers would worry, but hopefully, the Red-hairs could distract them a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even know where that’s going to happen? How are you gonna get there? We’re only a few days away max, can you wait?” Shanks did not like the sound of this. Even with his memories, Luffy was still just a kid. Luffy tilted his head side to side. He had to get there fast, which meant crossing the calm belt. Reverse mountain would take too long. A big ship would take too long too. He needed something smaller, and faster. Suddenly he had an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! It’ll be too late. The Lord of the Coast! I’ll get him to take me!” There was just confused sputtering coming from the other line. “I’ll see you guys in...” Luffy thought for a moment. “Ten days!” With that settled, Luffy hung up with the pirates still protesting his decision. Turning around he saw a rare sight. An angry Makino. In all the rush he forgot he left Makino in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monkey D. Luffy! Just where do you think you're going?!” Her voice was angry and scared. He was just a little boy to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>little boy. She didn’t know. Luffy stood in front of her apologetically. She wouldn’t stop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I really gotta go. I’ll be back and explain okay? I promise.” That would have to be good enough. The woman’s expression wavered. Luffy never broke a promise. She had never seen him so serious. But he was still just a child. He would disappear the moment she turned her back anyway wouldn’t he. Dammit. He got that stubbornness from Garp. Her eyes watered a bit and not trusting her voice she nodded and stepped aside. Luffy hugged her legs as an apology. “Thank you.” Before he could rush out the door she grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Wiping tears before they fell she pulled him into the storage room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to need supplies.” She was not happy, but there was no way she would leave him unprepared. Quickly she grabbed an old but large rucksack and filled it with as much as she could. Non-perishables and filling foods that would last. She knelt down to look Luffy in the eye as he put it on his back. “Fair winds, and Following Seas. May she bring you back to me soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Staring out at the coast Luffy concentrated on calling out to the sea king. The creature had called him a king. If it thought he was a king then he would just have to command it. “</span><b>Hey you, I need your help.</b><span>”</span> <span>A head poked out of the water. Mouth closed and eyes weary. </span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You need my help Little King? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sea king remembered the strength the little one possessed. How could they forget? It had been so long since one of her claimed had such an overwhelming presence. The boy didn’t look like much, but he was still young. He would grow into his role. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“I need you to carry me. I have to get to an island in the North Blue, fast as you can. I won’t take no for an answer.”</span> <span>Luffy let out some conqueror’s haki with his statement to make a point. Not the kindest thing to do but, he really didn’t have any other options. It looked odd to see the small boy staring down the hulking sea monster. It was terrifying even, but anything seemed possible for a D. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>The sea king chuckled, amused. This boy was not afraid in the slightest and commanded them with just as much power as the Sea herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very well then Little King. This one’s name is Linda. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Carefully Linda lowered her jaw until Luffy could step from the dock into her mouth. Once they were out of sight she closed her mouth and swam underwater. Sped along by currents that told her they knew the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would surface every few hours to make sure the little one had enough air to breathe. He seemed to spend most of his time meditating inwards and trying to stretch the food he had. That was how they spent the next four days with sparse breaks for Linda to eat and sleep. Thankfully any time something bigger than her thought she would make a good meal, a burst of haki set them straight.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Red haired pirates pulled closer to the cliffs than the village. They didn’t think Garp was due for a visit but, it was best they weren’t seen by the villagers if they planned to visit Luffy’s brothers. The less people knew about their connection to the boys the better. As it was with how Luffy described Ace; they were already going to have a handful just trying to get the kid to trust them. Shanks and Benn stepped into the forest. Now then, how hard could it be to find two ten year olds?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Luffy and Linda had finally arrived at Minion Island the sun had already set; leaving the snow covered island doused in shadow. Luffy stepped onto the shore and stretched his haki. There were quite a few people on the island. A group of them towards the center with a large presence creeping up on them. The group were probably the ones that had Torao’s devil fruit. The other presence was unknown though. They didn’t feel like Mingo. Almost the exact opposite in fact. They felt like looking at a smile. Hard to describe really but, they were stressed yet steady. It wasn’t the first time they had snuck around like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Beyond that was a village with a smaller but familiar presence. It felt like it was fading. Fluttering in and out like a heartbeat. Torao. If he didn’t get better soon… Inhale. “Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe, Law.” Exhale. Luffy opened his eyes. He had to hurry to the creeping person. That was probably Torao’s precious person. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Luffy turned back towards Linda. “Go around to the other side of the island. I’ll call for you.”</span> <span>Linda nodded and went off in the direction Torao would be in. The snow was freezing, especially to the bare skin Luffy was sporting; considering his more tropically inclined outfit. His rubber limbs were not enjoying the weather in the slightest, but he persisted. He had to get to Cora-san before Mingo. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosinante was grinding his teeth. Heartbeat pounding in his ears. It was a good thing that his powers made him silent. Hell, even his breathing was so loud right now, borderline hyperventilating, the guards definitely would have spotted him. Thankfully, no one was expected to make contact just yet. It made them sloppy. He clutched the stolen devil fruit to his chest. Its skin firm and unblemished in his hand despite his tight grip on it. He had to get back to Law. It was a miracle the boy held out this long. His health deteriorated with each passing hour, seemingly getting ten times worse with every rejection from a doctor. The blonde man’s eyes began to water, obscuring his vision. It wasn’t fair dammit. For one boy to suffer as he has- Just then Rosinante tripped. This was it, his terrible luck was going to alert everyone. Shit. He closed his eyes, getting shot was going to be painful enough. He didn’t need to watch it happen too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden his momentum stopped. He fell… on someone? Rosinante opened his eyes. Preventing his fall was a small boy in a straw hat. He gave a toothy smile and put a finger to his lips. Silence. The kid made motions for the man to keep moving, and held one of his hands. Luffy feared the man would trip again if he didn’t hold on. Now wasn’t the time for questions. The two swiftly continued through the snow. The boy made sure to give a wide berth to all of the guards. How did the kid know where the guards were? The man was apprehensive, but the boy seemed alright for now. Was he a friend of Law’s? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair kept their silence until most of the danger had passed. Once there were no more enemies in their immediate area Rosinante opened his mouth. “Just who the heck are you kid? Do I know you?” The boy shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Luffy. You were gonna get caught so I helped. Torao- Law needs that to get better,” Luffy said motioning to the devil fruit. The older man frowned. This kid better not be with his brother. He didn’t think that any more kids tried to join the “family” in his absence. But he wasn’t sure. Luffy clutched his hand a bit tighter. “...It will make him better. Right?” The kid sounded a little scared. His hand was dwarfed by Rosinante’s. He couldn’t have been terribly old with how tiny he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Law would get better. He had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at a lump on the ground Luffy frowned. Law was bundled up, clearly had a fever if his red face was anything to go by, and he couldn’t stop gasping for air. As though he wasn’t getting enough. Luffy didn’t know that Torao’s spots were this bad. He knew that he almost died, but it hadn’t really sunk in. Torao was strong, for him to nearly succumb to sickness. It was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Law! Open your mouth!” Rosinante shoved the fruit into Law’s mouth. Law instinctively chewed and swallowed. Growing up with two doctors for parents he knew how to take his medicine quick. In this case, the medicine being his new devil fruit. It didn’t stop him from gagging a bit though. The fruit tasted like ash as it went down. He felt like he was going to be sick. Choking down bile he looked up. Who was that kid? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Law questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He saved me earlier from being spotted. I thought you knew him.” Rosinante was terribly confused. Law started to shiver again. Either from the fever or the cold he couldn’t say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Monkey D. Luffy, you needed my help. You still do, we gotta go!” Luffy grabbed Law and Rosinante’s wrists. The two started to pull back from the strange child. Luffy made a face. “That dumb Mingo is going to be here any minute and make a cage thing.” Rosinante’s face went pale. He stopped resisting and let himself be dragged by the small boy. How did this kid know about Doffy’s birdcage? Did he come here with Doffy? Wait, he said Monkey D. Luffy. Wasn’t that vice admiral Garp’s last name? Oh no, please say that lunatic wasn’t here. Although he wouldn’t turn down a rescue if that were the case. Sengoku would forgive him for the deception… probably.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy knew they were running out of time. He felt Mingo’s presence getting closer. He would dock his ship soon. Luffy dragged them over to the water’s edge. “Don’t freak out okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Linda!</b>
  <span> We gotta go!” It took a moment but the sea king began to surface. Law and Rosinante flinched back, wrists still being held by the smallest of the three. Talking loudly for the other two’s sake, “Linda, we gotta go to the next island over. Torao said that’s where he met his nakama.” The sea king nodded. Law frowned. He’d never seen this kid in his life. What the hell was he talking about? Before Rosinante could protest Luffy shoved them into the sea king’s open mouth and jumped in after them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linda shut her mouth and started to dive. Going quick as she could. The little one had the right idea because as soon as they left the shore something cut off the island from the outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Law clutched Cora-san. It was dark, and smelled like rotted fish. But they weren’t being swallowed. That did little to calm him. In front of him Law could hear the boy begin to whistle a familiar tune. Law froze for a moment before feeling an intense sensation of vertigo, and promptly passed out. The weight in Rosinante’s arms felt heavier as Law’s entire body became dead weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Law! Law, hang on!” Easy now, don’t panic. He was still breathing. Rosinante needed to stay calm. If he started hyperventilating now they would run out of air. Assuming that this sea king wouldn’t just swallow them. Although, Luffy did order it around. The man turned his head in the direction he assumed the boy would be in. There wasn’t exactly any light, but the boy was softly whistling a tune. Wait was that Bink’s Sake? “Luffy, just who the hell are you?” This was no ordinary kid, that was for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shishishi. I told you, I’m Monkey D. Luffy. King of the Pirates.” Torao’s precious person was kind of silly. He already said his name before. Maybe he didn’t have good hearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King of the-” Rosinante muttered to himself. “Okay, but why are you helping us? How did you even know where we were?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy stopped whistling. “Because I love Law. He’s my precious nakama,” he said very seriously. This only confused Rosinante more. Luffy started to whistle again. He didn’t seem like he would say anything else. The man shifted Law in his arms, pulling him in closer. Nothing could be done for the moment. All they could do was get some rest. When he woke up he would have to figure out what to do about Doffy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch! What was that for you brat!” Shanks clutched his shin. With how hard Ace whacked him he would be lucky if all he had was a bruise. Where in the hell did the kid get a metal pipe for a weapon? Sabo just snickered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t you ever heard of stranger danger? Why in the hell would we let two weirdos we never met before stalk us?” Blondie made a fair point. But the kids attacked before they could even get a word out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benn sighed. “Luffy sent us. He called us before he ran off to go on his trip, and then you attacked before we could say anything.” Benn had a feeling that his headache was only beginning. “I’m Benn, and that is Shanks.” Shanks was pouting now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys' eyes went wide and they scrambled down from the tree they had lept to. Still clutching their pipes they stood in front of the pirates. “Shanks? As in the Red-Haired Shanks that saved Luffy?” Sabo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately after Ace nearly shouted, “Do you know where Luffy went?!” Shanks finally stopped rubbing his leg. Did Anchor forget to tell them he left? No wonder they were so upset. Still, he couldn’t believe it took them till nightfall to track the two little brats down. This would take some careful explaining to avoid just how Luffy knew he was needed elsewhere. He thought for a minute for an alternate explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you boys ever heard of something called the ‘Voice of All Things’?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Little King? We are here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Slowly Linda rose from the water. Once fully above she opened her mouth to reveal the first light of daybreak. A gust of cold morning air woke Rosinante. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the light as he saw the sea king was trying to get them to leave her mouth. Clutching Law tight he very carefully he followed Luffy onto solid ground. Tripping and falling onto Linda’s teeth was NOT what he needed right now. Law began to shift in his arms, finally waking up. He still felt far too warm and his face still flush with fever. He opened his eyes, then blinked a few times. As though he couldn’t believe his eyes. “...Cora-san?” Rosinante sighed in relief. Hopefully Law would be lucid enough to figure out just how his devil fruit worked. He kneeled down and set the boy on his feet. Law was pretty weak, so the older man supported him. Law still looked in shock. How? He was here- Cora-san was here. What happened? The last thing he remembered-  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Law abruptly turned around to face the other boy. “Mugiwara-ya?” His voice almost a whisper. Was this a dream?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy’s eyes went wide. “Torao!” He flung himself at Law, toppling all three of them over. Paying no mind to his hat getting knocked off his head in the process. The small boy began to sob. Hands fisted tightly to Law’s shirt. “I-I’m so glad… I thought I would be all alone. Everyone died, I thought I died and…” Luffy sniffled. “And then I woke up all little and I-I don’t know why. But I saved Shank’s arm a-and then I met Sabo and A-ace again. And I remembered what you said ‘bout Mingo and I-I had to save you. I h-had to...” The boy rambled between sobs. The older boy’s annoyance at being knocked over faded. Luffy had traveled all alone, age seven, just for him. His eyes softened, touched by the younger boy’s actions. There were a lot of questions needing answers, but for now...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mugi- Luffy-ya…  Luffy.” Law wrapped his arms around Luffy. “...thank you. We’ll figure it out okay? So stop crying.” The waterworks stopped and Luffy just sat there sniffling for a moment. Everything would be okay with both him and Torao here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosinante was confused and trying to make sense of everything, but for all that he was a decent spy, he was still only working with so much information. All of a sudden Law</span>
  <em>
    <span> did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know Luffy. Not only that but he </span>
  <b>hugged</b>
  <span> the boy. Luffy confirmed a few times now that he came here to save Law, and by extension him. At some point, Law told Luffy about Doflamingo and himself? How much exactly was he told? The only name the man had recognized was Shanks, the yonko. Luffy also said that Law had died, that Luffy died himself. Devil fruit? Way too many possibilities. As much as he hated to break up the scene before him, he needed answers. Plus Law needed to figure out how to cure himself. “Boys, this isn’t really the best place for this. We can talk about this more once we find somewhere to stay.” Both boys turned to look at him. They nodded. Well, at least this meant he could get some explanations. Luffy stood up, then promptly picked up Law. He was surprisingly strong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mugiwara-ya put me down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shishishi. You gotta rest up Torao. Curing your spots is gonna take a lot right?” Spots? Luffy knew about the Amber Lead then too. More and more pieces of the puzzle coming together. Now then, where could they go?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Law’s arms crossed over his chest. He was pouting. “There’s a village about a days walk that way. I stayed in a cave last time. I’m not hobbling along alone so it shouldn't take that long to get there. Cora-san, could you rent us a room? No one should know you have kids with you.” Law knew he was giving out far too much information at the moment. But it really couldn’t be helped. Cora-san was smart enough that he was probably already putting together a picture of what happened. Good. That would make explanations much easier later on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Benn and Shanks sat around the fire the boys had quickly made to combat the chilly night air. Despite their clear misgivings, they were willing to hear the two pirates out and realized it sounded like a long explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Voice of All Things?” Sabo asked. Shanks nodded. The fire crackled as the logs fueling it burned. Stories were often best told at the beginning. It may not be the whole truth, but hopefully, it would be enough for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not something that just anyone can hear. I’m not exactly sure why, but I’ve met two people in my life that are able to hear it. My old captain and Luffy.” Shanks leaned forward, looking the boys in the eye. “Have you two ever seen Luffy stop? Like he was listening for something? Or maybe he reacted to something coming far quicker than the two of you?” The boys looked at each other then back at Shanks and nodded their heads. “It was described to me as being able to hear the words whispered on the wind, or the chatter of animals just as if a human were talking. It’s not something a person can turn off, but it’s also something that isn’t always active.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Luffy heard something that neither one of us could? And that’s why he disappeared?” Sabo grasped what Shanks wasn’t saying far quicker than a boy his age should. Benn liked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Benn said, taking over for Shanks. “When we left Foosha originally we made sure that Luffy had a way of contacting us in case of an emergency. He messaged us a few days ago telling us there was no time, and that he had to leave.” Ace frowned at the explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then why are the two of you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were planning on visiting Anchor anyway, but he actually wanted us to check on you as well.” Despite the boy claiming he was going to have to start planning. Most of what had occured really seemed spur of the moment. “I’m glad he did though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and whys that?” Ace spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks chuckled, “Because you look just like your mom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosinante threw another log into the fireplace of the room he acquired. There was a modest inn in the village Law had spoken of. To combat the chill the room was warmed by a fireplace and had several thick quilts on the bed. After sneaking the boys in the window the older man drew the curtains, and hung their clothes near the fireplace to dry. Each one of them wrapped in a quilt sitting close as they could to their source of heat without catching fire. A serious concern for the spy. Slowly sipping a warm drink Rosinante eyed the boys. Law sighed. He knew this would have to be done delicately or they wouldn’t be believed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you figured out something weird is going on by now Cora-san.” Law began. Rosinante nodded. So this is when he would get his answers. “Well-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re from the future. Shishishi,” Luffy interjected. He didn’t think there was any sense beating around the bush with this. Rosinante spat out his drink and tripped, sending the cup flying. His face however met the ground hard missing the open flame by inches. Law glared at the rubber boy. He should have known Luffy would just outright say it. Law turned back to Rosinante. Rubbing his thankfully not bloody nose Rosinante gave a contemplative look. When Law woke up his personality shifted, matured even. He was shocked to see the blonde. If Luffy originally wasn’t supposed to be here, he would have alerted the guards and gotten shot. They also probably would have gotten caught in his brother’s machinations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much have you pieced together?” After a factual breakdown Law could fill in the gaps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight I was supposed to die getting your fruit.” The blonde winced at the dark look Law was now sporting. “Although thankfully you cure yourself. You and Luffy are pirates, and if he’s to be believed Luffy became the Pirate King. He is also likely the grandson that Garp always talks about.” Rosinante paused at stating his conclusions. Extrapolating from that he softly smiled. “You also trust and care about one another a lot. Luffy called you nakama, so you’re either on the same crew or allies.” Law sputtered blushing bright red. Luffy giggled. “Considering your reaction was greater to my comments on your emotions than my admittance of knowing a marine vice-admiral it’s safe to assume you know my profession as well.” That was about as much as he could concretely gather from the previous night’s events. It was a fair amount all things considered. He was after all a pretty damn good spy. “How’d I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s more than I thought you’d be willing to believe.” It’s true the Grandline and the New World often didn’t make sense. But he had been afraid for a moment that time travel would be too much for his parental figure. Law ran a hand through his hair. Where should he even start?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much do you actually want to know?” Law and Rosinante turned to Luffy who had suddenly gone serious. Benn was right to ask Luffy before anything was said. Knowing time travel was possible was one thing. Knowing the future was another. There were probably going to be limits on who will be allowed to know everything. Either for the listener's own safety, or the truth being too painful to put to words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosinante looked back at Law. The twelve year old’s eyes looked far older than they had just the day before. What kind of guardian would he be if he didn’t try and ease his child’s burdens? He took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that sentence, it was like a floodgate had been opened. Law started talking about the first time he was given the Ope-Ope no mi. The heartbreak of sacrifice, and the betrayal. He talked of days spent looking over his shoulder. Afraid of being hunted down beaten, broken, or just outright killed for the very thing that saved his life. He talked of crewmates that he began to collect. Men and women that cared far more for him than he deserved. Crew that gave themselves to him wholly, and were loyal to their graves. He talked of battle after battle, of each enemy stronger than the last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy sat as a silent spectator watching Law explain 14 years of his life without Rosinante. Things that took him years to admit to Luffy came rushing out in a matter of moments. Emotions boiling just below the surface felt clearly through every word despite Law's dry eyes. Rosinante made sure not to miss a single moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the information and stories ran out and Law was left there in the silence of the secrets he had so readily spilled. Exhausted he slumped forward to his knees. It was a lot to process. This amount of stress was taking its toll on his already taxed person.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calling for a room quickly he began the extraction of Amber Lead from his body. It would take a few passes considering his energy levels, but with the knowledge he now possessed it would go far quicker than the first time around. After a few minutes of work, he stopped breathing heavily once again. Dammit. He would have to build up his stamina all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still without a word Rosinante stood up. He gathered the children in his arms. An exhausted Law and already sleeping Luffy. He walked to the bed and tucked them in. They needed to sleep, and he needed to make a call.  Shutting the door quietly Rosinante stepped outside.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Rosinante left the room Luffy opened his eyes. Law was facing Luffy, eyes open as well. Law looked far more vulnerable than he ever had before. The truth of the future wearing his defenses thin. Luffy reached out and took his hand lacing their fingers together. “We can’t change everything. But we </span>
  <b>will </b>
  <span>make it better.” Neither one of them would survive watching their Nakama die like that again. Law nodded. Grateful for the promise. He wasn't the only one hurting. Law hadn't seen a single smile so far that reached Luffy's eyes. Guilt was the unfortunate burden of those left alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it might be best if I limit my crew.” Luffy raised an eyebrow at Law’s statement. “Everyone on your crew was happiest with each other. They strove to protect one another and became all the stronger for it. My crew wasn’t like that.” Sure his crew was loyal and cared, but many of them probably should have never been pirates. They would have been happier elsewhere- </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive </span>
  </em>
  <span>elsewhere. He wasn’t a saint, but he was a doctor. There was no point in wasting a life like that. Although he was selfish enough to admit to that he would still be recruiting those that were closest to him. Bepo. Penguin. Sachi. He wasn’t about to fail them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy kept looking at Law, searching his eyes for something. Nodding his head in satisfaction he closed his eyes. Torao needed to think about it more, but he would tell Luffy when he knew what he was going to do. Luffy whispered to himself, a new habit Law noted. Law sighed and shifted to stare at the ceiling, careful not to let go of the smaller hand clutching his own. He had a lot of planning to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosinante glanced around the empty hall before creating a bubble of silence. He took a deep breath and pulled out a den den mushi. Ringing a few times there was finally an answer. “Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Who is this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosinante hadn’t realized how good it would be to hear his adoptive father’s voice again. Swallowing tears he answered, “Hi dad.” He ignored the flustered response. “I’m okay-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DON’T YOU HI DAD ME. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!” Sengoku’s tone went from angry to upset very quickly. He took a few deep breaths. “You better talk fast Rosi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Telling anyone about the information the boys had given him would be tantamount to becoming a laughing stock. Unless he could prove those claims. Throwing around accusations of treason was a life ending choice if he wasn’t careful.  It would be safest to leave all of that information out of this entirely and report his original information about the situation with Dressrosa. But Rosinante couldn’t help himself. The words tumbled out before he could take them back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vergo is a traitor. He’s working for Doflamingo,” he spat the words out with as much venom he could muster. The line went silent. Rosinante could practically see the dots connecting in Sengoku’s head as to where certain information leaks could be attributed. Sengoku grit his teeth. Something would be done about this. Nothing more concrete could be said on an unsecured line lest any specific evidence of such a claim disappear before it could be presented. Damn him for not giving Rosinante a white den den.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We received reports that the ope ope no mi wasn’t on Minion island when marine vessels arrived. Do you know if the Donquixote Pirates managed to acquire it?” The older man said tactfully switching topics. He wouldn’t outright accuse his son of anything, and Rosinante knew better than to confirm anything that could jeopardize Sengoku’s plausible deniability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my understanding that the Donquixote pirates did not find what they were looking for.” Sengoku made a noise of acknowledgment. Now, came the fun part.“Also sir, I need to request leave. It is likely now that my cover has been blown I will need to lay low for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s preventing you from coming back to headquarters?” The Fleet Admiral asked, prepared to reprimand his wayward spy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well you see, I’ve kind of taken to following my father’s footsteps.” Rosinante smiled, teasing the man. “I seem to have adopted a child. It would be best if I could watch over him for a while. Think you can grant me some paternity leave?” The line went dead silent before a quiet chuckle could be heard. Sengoku wiped his eyes. Cheeky brat. This is what he deserves for always telling off Garp about raising a troublemaker of a son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Permission Granted. Can I know the name of my new grandson?” Sengoku asked resigning himself to his situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Trafalgar D. Water Law.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sengoku felt a new headache come on. Oh this child was going to be trouble with a capital D. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom?” Ace’s tone of voice came out far softer than he intended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just based on your looks I can take a wild guess. Is your last name Portgas?” Despite being told by Luffy the man had to confirm it with the kid. Taking in Ace’s shocked expression as a sign of said confirmation Shanks continued on. “There were a couple of crews my captain was pretty friendly with, despite an ongoing rivalry. The Whitebeards of course being the most commonly known. Another however was the Wildfire Pirates sailing under Captain Portgas D. Rouge. Or to the public better known as Lovely Rouge.” Ace made a rather audible choking sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom was a pirate?!” Shanks started laughing at Ace’s outburst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she was! What did you think she was a helpless civilian caught up in all of this?” Oh man, Shanks really felt bad now. He assumed that Garp would exaggerate things, but Rouge being a civilian damsel. That right there was a hilariously terrible lie. “Rouge was as wild as they come chasing her freedom. From what I remember she was the youngest child of a noble family in the South Blue. She rejected that life and made a name for herself as an upstart pirate around the same time Buggy and I had joined Roger’s crew.” Shanks paused for a moment noticing the tension in Ace’s posture at the mention of Roger’s name. This time it was Sabo who interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were on the Pirate King’s crew?” Sabo glanced at Ace out of the corner of his eye as he asked the question and winced. Benn sitting silent kept watch of the boys reactions to all of this information. Sabo seemed genuinely curious, but worried for Ace. It seemed that worry was well placed as Ace’s mood soured further. The boy really did hold a lot of resentment towards his father then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was. I was one of their cabin boys. The other was my friend Buggy. They took us both in; within weeks of each other actually. We were a little younger than you. While Roger was alive the crew was the only family we had ever known.” Shanks’ phrasing didn’t escape Sabo’s notice. The crew </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>family, but only </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was still alive. “It was something that actually got Rouge up in arms when we first met. Buggy and I were too young to fight, so we were supposed to stay out of the way or below deck. I was always far too reckless as a kid though. While the crews were fighting I got knocked overboard between the ships.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Buggy screaming from the deck. “Shanks went overboard!” But everything was too loud. No one could hear the red-nosed boy over the clashing of swords. Shanks flailed in the water trying to grasp at Oro’s hull. If he could just get a foothold he could climb back up. The ships rocked violently nearly colliding with one another. Shanks slipped into the water once again. He could only tread the seas for so long. Someone please-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one could hear Buggy over the sounds of the fight. Or so we thought, until Rouge herself dove into the water to get me. She carried me back to the deck and yelled loud enough that everyone stopped and turned to see her dripping wet, clutching one nine year old child, while another clung to her leg. She turned towards captain and yelled-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What kind of asshole doesn’t keep watch over his cabin boys?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The fighting stopped and everyone moved out of the way as Rouge walked to Roger. The man frowned as she stood in front of him. He put his hand on Shank’s head still tucked into the hollow of Rouge’s neck. “Are you alright son?” he asked in a low voice. Guilt bleeding from his presence. Shanks nodded and Rouge set him down next to Buggy still hovering close by. As soon as Shanks was within arm’s reach Buggy latched on to his friend. Rouge and Roger made eye contact, and after a moment Roger bowed his head. “Thank you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-after that, we saw Rouge fairly often. She was even the one who taught Buggy how to throw his knives.” Shanks really should’ve brought Buggy. He would get a kick out of this little Firefly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly Law opened his eyes to find he couldn’t move. On one side Rosinante was sprawled out mostly on the floor having fallen out of the bed at some point in the night. Although the awkward position his body was in didn’t seem to disturb his sleep. On the other was Luffy. His hand still clutched Law’s, but his other limbs wrapped around him like an octopus. He sighed. “Luffy-ya.” Nothing. “Luffy-ya get up.” Still nothing. “It’s breakfast time Luffy-ya.” That did the trick. Luffy unwound and jolted out of bed knocking Law off. He hit Rosinante hard waking him up as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food!” Luffy yelled, pulling on his now dry clothing. Rosinante rubbed his eyes. Was the boy always this energetic? Something instinctual told him yes. Yes, he was. “Aren’t you guys going to get up? We gotta get food before I go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a restaurant a few doors down. But you’re leaving that quickly?” The boy was a whirlwind blowing into their lives in and out, changing them in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy nodded. "I left Ace and Sabo alone. I asked Shanks if he could stop by and check on them, but they're still gonna be worried." Hopefully Shanks got there pretty quick. He probably should have left them a note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosinante frowned. He didn’t like the idea that Luffy would be traveling alone, granted he did make it here alone in the first place. “Alright. No one is supposed to know about you two. I’ll grab some food and bring it back. Alright?” He dressed himself quickly, tripping only once while trying to get his pants on, then left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy flopped back on the floor by the now cooled fireplace. Law took a seat next to him once he dressed. “I think I’ve decided on what I’m going to do...” he trailed off. Was this really a good idea? Well, too late now. The straw hatted boy wouldn’t leave him alone if he left it at that. “...Bepo, Penguin, and Sachi are in this village. I’m going to recruit them again and get my submarine.” Law stopped again. He balled his fists clutching the fabric of his pants. It was clearly a difficult decision he had to make, and one he was not making lightly. “But this time in Sabody we’ll be joining the Straw Hats.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy turned to face him in shock. “Torao… Is this something you want to do because you want to join me? Or is it because you don’t want to bear the weight of making decisions as a Captain anymore?” Trust Luffy’s emotional intelligence to kick in at a time like this. The truth was far more complex than just those two answers. Both statements were true, but it was difficult to put to words. Law didn’t have the drive to become the Pirate King. Not anymore. What he truly cared for most had been defeating Doflamingo and avenging his father figure. After, he helped in Wano in part out of a sense of duty to the alliance that helped him, and in part... well his feelings for Luffy. He had seen the worst parts of Law and didn’t think any less of him. Had put his life on the line just because he called Law a friend. How could he even consider taking away the dream of someone he owed so much to. How could he tell Luffy all he wanted now was to help crown him as his king? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It doesn’t feel right for me to become the Pirate King.” Luffy kept looking at Law trying to find a hidden meaning behind his words. Torao never said much, but when he did it was always important. “What you said was true too.” Law hugged his knees to his chest now. Unconsciously trying to comfort himself. He spoke softly. “It’s selfish. But I’m a pirate. I want to have the freedom from having to make those kind of decisions any more. I want the freedom to stay at your side. Is that so bad?” Law blushed faintly. He didn’t know how Luffy did it all the time. Be so straightforward with his thoughts and feelings. It was damn embarrassing. Luffy just grinned wide in response, the smile finally reaching his eyes. God his king was going to be the death of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip back with Linda was much calmer than the mad dash to get to Law. Luffy felt much lighter after talking with him. It was sad that Torao wasn’t going to be his rival any more, but it was happy too. Because this meant that Luffy would see Torao much sooner, and much more often. It was rare the older would be so open with his feelings. Luffy liked it a lot. Granted he liked Torao a lot regardless of all of that. Even when he wasn’t very open, Luffy could usually still tell what the other meant. The pressure around him abated as Linda rose to the surface and opened her mouth. Foosha Village. Just as he left it. Luffy carefully extracted himself from the sea king’s jaws. “Shishishi. Thanks for everything Linda.” The sea king nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I expect I’ll see you soon enough Little King. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She dove back under the waves disappearing from sight. Now then, Luffy really ought to let Makino he was back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had just stepped across the threshold of the bar when something slammed into him knocking him clear onto his back. He really ought to get into the habit of using his observation 24/7. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid little brother! Not telling us where you went!” The thing that ran into him was Ace. His older brother was pouting, arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were gone a long time Anchor.” Oh Shanks was here too. The red head was sitting at the bar along with Benn and Sabo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I did say I’d be gone for a while. It was important!” Luffy defended. He knew it was important he go. He couldn’t understand why anyone was making such a big deal of it. Sabo hopped off the stool he was sitting on and walked over offering a hand to Ace and Luffy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but we all agreed. For running off on your own impulsively… You’re grounded!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grounded?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luffy has begun to change things, but will it really all be for the best? Let me know what you guys think and I'll see you next Wednesday with a new chapter =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Choices and Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Get back here you brats!” The ‘demon trio’ of the Gray Terminal were once again stealing from the nobles of High Town. This time in the form of their patented dine n’ dash method. No one knew the back streets like they did as they ran this way and that. Leaping over walls that should have been a dead end to lose their pursuers. As they were rushing out another alley Sabo got underfoot of someone as they had walked past. The man just barely saving himself from kissing the ground turned to look at whatever urchin had the gal to get in his way.</p><p>“Sabo? Sabo get back here!” Sabo froze for half a second. Oh no.</p><p>“C’mon, Sabo we gotta go,” Luffy called, making sure that they stuck together. Luffy knew the next few days would not be fun given what was on its way. Sabo clenched his jaw and continued to run, ignoring the man calling his name. The boys kept going through Gray Terminal until they were certain they had lost any tails. </p><p>Once the trio were safe inside the forest Ace turned to Sabo. The blonde looked ashamed? Ace wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. Sabo on the other hand was wishing that for once in their lives Ace would leave something alone. </p><p>Please let Ace ignore it. Please let Ace ignore it. Ple-</p><p>“So who was that guy Sabo?” Dammit. He was always so careful. Sabo made sure to avoid the parts of town that they frequented. He knew their daily schedule. They should have been over in the east part of town. Ace and Luffy weren’t ever supposed to cross paths with them. Sabo sighed. </p><p>“...That was my dad.” Sabo looked simply defeated as he spoke. Luffy took note of his face. It looked like Sabo was in pain just to state that simple fact.  </p><p>“Why did you tell me you’re an orphan if you have a family?” Ace asked. What reason could he have to lie about something so important?</p><p>“My parents don’t care about me.” Okay that was a pretty good reason, Ace admitted to himself. “All they love is their money, their property, their status, but not their son.” He tried to be a good son. He really did. It’s just that whole town. It’s rotten to the core. “At first I was fine. My parents told me that all I had to do was study and marry the right girl. Then everyone would be happy.” He chuckled bitterly. “Day in and day out I studied hoping for the slightest scrap of approval. I wasn’t allowed to do anything they didn’t tell me to do. I was caged and didn’t even realize it.” A hand reached out and grabbed Sabo’s. Luffy clutched his other older brother’s hand tight. Sabo took a deep breath. “Until one day I finally did. So I ran away. If they didn’t love me then I would travel the world; free to find a new family.”</p><p>“Well, you found us. Shishishi. You have brothers that love you lots.” Luffy smiled wide and Ace nodded. Sabo’s eyes watered as he sniffled and wiped his face. He really did have the best brothers.   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was pitch black by the time Ace and Sabo finally passed out. Sabo sprawled out in the middle. Ace laying across the other boy; his legs on top of Sabo’s. Luffy on the other side curled up resting his head on Sabo’s arm facing the opening of the tree fort. Luffy couldn't sleep though. In less than a week Sabo would be separated from them and if Luffy wasn’t careful it could be for far longer than just a few days. </p><p>Despite all his training, and his haki this wasn’t a fight Luffy would be able to win. The rubber boy bit the side of his cheek to prevent himself from screaming in frustration. When Bluejam came for Sabo he was going to have to lose; <strike>truthfully he wasn’t even sure he could win at the moment</strike>.</p><p>He couldn’t reveal himself as too strong or the government would look for him and Ace far too soon. But if he didn’t plan for something Dragon would take Sabo away and Sabo would have amnesia for ten years! He couldn’t stop the Tenryubito from coming to visit, and he doesn’t know what happens to Sabo between him escaping his dad and the explosion. </p><p>He could find Dragon with his haki. But that would mean he would have to explain everything to him. Something in him was screaming that telling his not-really-dad was a bad idea. Knowledge prompts change, but change negates knowledge. Something was telling him this wasn’t knowledge Dragon should have. But who else could help him? Linda? She could grab Sabo after, but he’d still need a doctor.</p><p>“Luffy?” Sabo asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Are you alright? You were breathing really fast.” Luffy hadn’t realized he had begun to hyperventilate as his thoughts nearly spiraled him into a panic attack. </p><p>“...nightmare. I gotta pee.” Not looking at Sabo he quietly scrambled down the tree missing the concerned look his brother gave. Hopefully, Sabo would fall back asleep quickly. Luffy would need to head back to Foosha. He had to ask for help. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Knock knock knock. </em> Makino woke with a jolt. She looked at the clock. It read 2:33. It was far too late for visitors. She went to lay back down when- <em> Knock knock knock. </em>Whoever was at her door knocked harder. Making it clear they weren't going to leave. Makino grabbed the rifle she left within arms reach in case of trouble and headed to the door. Aiming it as the door she called out, “Who is it?” This wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to trick her into opening her door so they could rob her. </p><p>“It’s Luffy.” Makino gasped and lowered the gun. She quickly opened the door to reveal the boy standing there. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Which she supposed wasn’t entirely inaccurate given what he and Shanks had finally explained to her. Luffy looked and saw the gun loosely held while Makino was still in her nightgown. “...Sorry.” Makino knelt till she was eye level with Luffy, and she ruffled his hair.</p><p>“No need to apologize. I’ll always be here for you Luffy.” That got her a tired, but small smile. She ushered him inside, locking the door behind him. Luffy made his way to where the den den was kept. For a moment he just stared at it as though he needed to gather his courage to make the call. He looked haunted in a way Makino hadn’t seen before. The green haired woman picked up the small boy and sat down in front of the den den. Placing Luffy on her lap. She might not be able to help with all he was going through, but she could comfort him and give him support for something he was clearly reluctant to do.   </p><p>Luffy sighed. It was now or never. The den den rang for longer than it usually would before finally “Gacha.” Someone picked up. “Hello? Whoever you are you better have a good reason calling me at this hour.” The gruff voice of a tired Monkey D. Garp came through loud and clear. </p><p>“Hi Jiji.” Luffy made a tired smile, knowing the den den would be making the same one.</p><p>“Luffy?! What are you doing calling me so late? How are you calling me?” As far as Garp knew Luffy hadn’t left Dandan’s since the Marine dropped him off nearly a year ago; minus the few trips Garp made to see the boys.</p><p>“I’m at Makino’s. I needed to talk to you Jiji.” Luffy’s face dropped the smile and went very serious. Far more grave than Garp had ever seen, even if it was via den den. “I need you to bring a doctor with you in five days. Someone you can trust not to say anything.” Luffy couldn’t stress that part enough. Whoever his grandpa brought would likely have to treat Sabo, and know enough not to ask any sort of questions.</p><p>“Luffy what’s wrong? Is someone sick?” Garp was getting worried. Was it Ace? Was he alright? “No Jiji. I can’t explain right now-” Not over an unsecured line. “-but there are some bad things that are going to happen in the next few days. Something got set in motion and I can’t stop the bad people from hurting our family… I-I need you Jiji.” Luffy sniffled and Makino hugged him close. Garp did NOT like the sound of that. No one touches his grandsons. </p><p>“Grandpa will be there soon okay Luffy?” Luffy just kept sniffling and nodding. Reluctantly Garp hung up. Now then, where did he put that den den number?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This moment was far worse than he remembered. Everything felt like it was being played in slow motion. Him and Ace on their knees begging Sabo, their brother, not to give up his freedom. Ace had a multitude of cuts and bruises across the entire expanse of his skin. Luffy wasn’t much better either. Sluggishly bleeding from a few deeper cuts on his head. The Bluejam pirates cruelly laughing above them. The corrupt noble smiling a sadistic grin behind the handkerchief he used as a breathing mask; Futilely trying to keep out the stench of Gray Terminal. Sabo stopped for half a moment. His face hidden, turned away, posture tense fighting a sob. He clenched his fists, nails digging into the palms of his hands. Luffy heard his Voice cry out. <em> My fault, my brothers hurt, my fault, don’t want, have to go, save them, locked up, scared. </em>Sabo’s Voice was frantic and disjointed more emotions than words. Luffy had to bite his tongue to prevent his conqueror’s haki from lashing out. All of them would pay for making his family hurt like this. That was a promise. </p><p>Bruised and broken Ace and Luffy limped their way back to Dadan’s in the forest. The bandits gasping in horror at the sight of them. Dadan’s face betraying a wave of simmering anger just below the surface. Someone would pay for hurting these <strike> her </strike> boys.</p><p>Ace was livid. He was like a cat scratching and hissing at anyone who came too close. Including Magra who was just trying to give him some bandages. It was Ace’s default setting. Assume everyone was a threat and push them away. Luffy considered trying to calm him down. At the moment not only would Ace not listen it would probably turn his frustrations at Luffy. Ace needing a bit of space helped Luffy unintentionally right now anyway. The rubber boy tugged at Dadan’s pant leg and motioned her to follow. Raising an eyebrow she followed him around the other side of the hut. No beating around the bush Luffy simply said, “The nobles in High Town are planning on burning down the Gray Terminal tomorrow before the Tenryubito gets here.” Dadan inhaled sharply, nearly choking on her cigarette. “Also the Bluejam pirates are gonna try to kill me and Ace.” Was this what a heart attack felt like? How in the hell could those boys get in so much damn trouble? “Sabo’s dad hired them to get him back. He left so they’d stop but they won’t.” Dadan breathed out a sigh of frustration and looked down at her palms. The Dadan family were bandits with blood on their hands. A little more for the sake of some kids wouldn’t be anything to lose sleepover. The only question was how. She couldn’t do anything about the Nobles. Not with the Tenryubito nearly here. The pirates however...</p><p>Luffy stared at Dadan. Her steely gaze hadn’t moved from her hands for a few minutes. Finally, she called for the rest of her group. “Dogra! Magra!” The two ran over from where they had been with Ace. The surly woman stared them down until they met her eyes. “Dogra, take some men with you. I need you to scout out Gray Terminal. Find Bluejam and his thugs. Recruit some of the inhabitants of the Terminal if you need extra eyes. Wait for my signal.” The mountain bandit family had lived in Goa a long time. It was time to call in some favors. Dogra made sure his saber was in its holster, then ran off towards the terminal followed by three others. She turned to Magra next. She took a breath breaking eye contact for a moment. “Magra, get the word out to the Terminal. The nobles are planning on taking out the trash and anyone who still might be in it.” Eyes wide he nodded and sped off. “The rest of you gear up.”</p><p>The boy had watched the entire interaction somewhat shocked by Dadan. Sure last time she came for him and Ace. But he had never seen her plan ahead. Everything he’d known her to do was always reactionary. After Magra scrambled off Dadan went inside for a moment before coming back out with her axe and two pistols in holsters. She kneeled down so she was eye level with Luffy. “I need you to take your brother to Makino and watch over her while the guys and I take care of Bluejam.” The rubber boy clearly had not been expecting this response. He assumed that he would have to figure out a way to take out Bluejam. Seeing the question in his eyes the woman simply said, “No one messes with the Dadan Family.” She stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants beginning the trek to Gray Terminal the remainder of the bandits in tow.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Even after all of that Luffy and Ace reluctantly watched from Makino’s bar window as the smoke from Gray Terminal filled the air. The smoke was thick and even out by Foosha’s port they could smell the burning garbage. The night sky was bright as the day, lit up in orange as the flames spread. Luffy covered his ears. Not that it would really help. Voices screaming in terror all the way from the terminal. He hoped more people would make it out than last time. He could sense Dragon’s presence just off the coast before many of the Voices stopped screaming. Luffy took his hands off his ears pressing them to the windowpane instead. At least his not-dad was good for something. </p><p>The door to the bar slammed open to reveal Dadan leaning heavily on the handle of what was once her axe. Covered in soot and ash. She had a few cuts and burns along her arms, and a gash along her collar and forehead. Both were still sluggishly bleeding. Setting down the glass she had been cleaning for the last half hour she quickly went to fetch a first aid kit. Ace jumped up to help Dadan to one of the seats. Makino got back just as she sat down. Immediately she began to tend to the injured woman. “Where are the others?” Ace asked. It was clear he was afraid of the answer. </p><p>“Back in the mountains. Don’t worry so much about us brat.” Dadan huffed. Even a pirate like Bluejam couldn’t really fight back with an axe embedded in his spine. No one ever said bandits played fair. Shame it snapped though. She rather liked that axe. Dadan hissed as Makino poured warm water over the cuts and burns on her wrist. The younger woman could’ve given her some warning.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said not bothering to look up from her work. Ace and Luffy hovered close by in case Makino needed help. Luffy felt a stone drop in his stomach. This was his fault. In trying to save everyone he got someone he cared for hurt worse than before. Makino worked in a tense silence. “You’ll need to stay the night.” The older woman’s injuries were numerous, but thankfully not severe. The only thing she had to really watch close for was infection. Not even pretending that was anything but an order Makino took away the remainder of the supplies. After tucking them back into the first aid kit the next order of business was setting up spaces for everyone to sleep. </p><p>Sleep came to everyone, except Luffy. Makino had placed some blankets on the floor of her room for the two boys. It wasn’t much, but it was better than what they were used to considering the wooden flooring of the tree fort. Despite the lingering heat in Foosha leftover from the blaze, Luffy was cold. It was only him and Ace. Fitfully the freckled boy tossed and turned but ultimately kept his normally sprawled limbs to himself. Luffy was very much the same. A gap between them the last part of their trio would normally fill in more than the physical sense. While this Luffy was a little more tempered with time, Ace was still very much a child. Sabo wasn’t there to balance him out or provide a mediating buffer between the two. The rubber boy knew how to act like one if he truly needed. How to talk to his older brother and calm him. But he didn’t want to. With time Ace and Luffy were able to bridge that gap together. They matured and let themselves care. They didn’t need to do that this time though. Ace and Luffy and Sabo would all have the chance to grow up together because Sabo would be okay. He had to be okay. </p><p>“Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe, Law,” Luffy whispered to himself. Straw hat clutched to his chest as he tried to breathe. His worries kept him awake till the break of dawn. The first rays of light began to filter in through the window. Luffy rubbed his eyes and stared out the window. Given how clear the sky was it was impossible to imagine just a few hours ago it had been filled with smog. The only trace of the fire was the lingering smell of it. When it finally faded, would the stench of rot from High Town finally be detected he wondered. </p><p>Makino woke up blinking the sleep from her eyes. When she saw that Luffy was awake she got up. “Would you like to help me prep for the day?” It was clear the boy didn’t sleep well. Evidenced by the dark circles under his eyes. Granted she wasn’t much better. Maybe if she kept him busy enough he would be distracted from yesterday’s events. With his non-reaction, she took a different approach. “Can you go wash up for me? I’ve got some extra clothes still here for you.” That got her a small nod and he headed off to the bathroom. Sighing to herself she had a feeling that today would be no better than the last. She carefully pulled out the bottom drawer of her dresser. It contained a few outfits for Luffy. She pulled some out and set them aside for him to wear. Then after a moment dug around and found some clothes he was still too little to fit into. Hopefully, they would be big enough to fit Ace. The older boy was far too quiet when he arrived last night. When he spoke his voice was hoarse like he had been screaming for some time. It seemed the two brothers currently here had an argument on the way down from the mountain. From what Makino could gleen it had something to do with Ace misunderstanding the situation with Sabo. That poor boy. She hoped everything would work out. </p><p>The green haired woman went into her kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for breakfast. She would have to cook for four this morning, although with Luffy and Ace it was more like 14. When she finished taking out the ingredients she finally noticed Luffy standing there. He looked a little better having splashed some water on his face, and changed clothes. He wasn’t allowed to use the bathtub without someone else there. With practiced ease Luffy grabbed the step stool and placed it next to Makino to reach the countertop. Ever since he came back, Luffy was actually alright cutting vegetables. He had to gain some sort of skill in the kitchen eventually, Makino supposed.  Every once in a while she would hear the boy rattle off a list of names under his breath. It only got more common to hear the more time passed. </p><p>Suddenly Luffy stopped nearly dropping his knife. He carefully put the knife in the sink and put away the step stool. “Luffy?” Makino was confused. It was barely past 8am, he hadn’t even eaten yet.</p><p>“I’ve gotta go.” Luffy’s voice sounded just as rough as Ace’s had the night before. “Tell Ace and Dadan to meet me at the hidden cliffs by the High Town port as soon as they can.” Before Makino could ask any questions Luffy simply asked “Please?” She nodded and the small boy took off out the door.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy had been waiting for this moment since last night. His observation haki screamed at him that the Tenryubito had just gotten into range. He ran fast as his legs could carry him to a cliff near the harbor. There was nothing terribly remarkable about it other than it’s location. It was close enough to overlook the port the Tenryubito would be sailing into, but far enough away that no one could see the cliff itself. "<b>Linda</b>, I need your help.” He could feel the sea king swimming her way towards him. Lifting her head out of the water to the top of the cliff she made eye contact with him. </p><p><em> What is it you wish of me Little King? </em>Relief spread across his face seeing that she came. He wasn’t certain she would despite her words previously.</p><p>“That giant ship there in the distance. It’s going to be docking soon. Before it does a smaller ship will pass in front of it.” Luffy paused needing to breathe in and out. “Someone on the bigger ship will blow up the little ship. When the person on the little ship falls into the sea. I need you to be as quick and careful as you can to scoop him up and bring him here.” The sea king continued to stare at him. </p><p><em> Just who is this ‘person on the little ship’? </em>The Little King was terribly distraught. It was odd he knew what would happen, and yet didn’t want to stop it. It seemed like he didn’t want it to happen at all yet was making no effort to change it. Strange. Humans truly confused her.</p><p>“He’s my brother. Please be careful.” Luffy stood unnaturally still. He was certain the sea king could already tell he was upset. She didn’t need to know he was scared as well. Linda nodded her head and swam back under the waves. She would find a nice close spot to ensure she would be there on time. It would be an interesting challenge. Not only would she need to avoid spearing the child with her teeth, but she would need to bring him quickly back. Humans couldn’t breathe below the surface after all. </p><p>On the cliff Luffy was pacing and twisting his hat in his hands. It would happen any minute now, and Ace and Dadan still weren’t there-</p><p>“Oi! Luffy”</p><p>“Brat!” The two statements were yelled simultaneously in his direction. Dadan moving slow as to not open her wounds. On one side she leaned on Ace’s pipe, the other Ace himself. “What’s the big idea coming here. You know it’s dangerous for you and Ace to be seen right now.” Her gaze shifted back and forth along the tree line to make sure no one was nearby. Luffy opened his mouth, but found he couldn’t speak. How could he tell them now? Right before it was to happen. They would just feel the same helplessness as him. Luffy shut his mouth his teeth clacking together. Dadan and Ace both made the same worried face as the small boy turned around his face glued to the incoming ship. Before they could ask again they spotted it.</p><p>“That’s Sabo’s flag!” What was Sabo doing leaving now! Ace turned to run towards the port but before he could get very far an arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. He turned back to see Luffy pale faced and shaking. “Luffy, what’s-”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A booming crack filled the morning air. Startling the animals of the forest. All of them moving deeper into the brush, away from the sound. A hush fell over the port. Hundreds of onlookers stood and watched in horror as they realized what had happened to the small boy on the fishing boat. Holding the still smoking gun the visiting Saint Jalmack yelled for someone to reload his weapon. No one said anything. No one could say anything or their lives would also be forfeit. A second explosion splintered the boat, surely killing the boy. Suddenly as if provoked by the noise the Lord of the Coast chomped down on the remains before diving out of sight once again. A woman in the crowd screamed and fainted. The Tenryubito was sneering. If he had any less composure he would be cackling at the hilarity of it all. He preached loud enough for the crowds to hear him claim it was divine justice for the boy daring to hang the colors while passing in front of him. Those that were able quickly left the port. They came to greet someone whom they thought was worthy of their admiration. Faced with the reality of their situation they fled. Until this monster left their shores it was best to stay inside. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dadan and Ace just stood there stunned. What just happened. He couldn’t- Sabo couldn’t be- Luffy released Ace’s wrist and ran to the side of the cliff. Raising its head high was the Lord of the Coast. Ace saw red. “You bastard I’ll kill you!” He ripped his pipe out of Dadan’s hand ready to pounce, when the sea king leaned it’s head on the cliff and opened its mouth. Water spilled out between its teeth soaking the cliffside. Chunks of the fishing boat splintered in its gums. In the center of the beast’s mouth lay Sabo. Uneaten. </p><p>“Dadan I can’t carry him, I need help.” Dadan was pale and shaking as Luffy stepped carefully into the sea king’s mouth. It just sat there, eyeing her, but not biting down. “Dadan! Dadan! He’s not breathing!” Tears began to stream down Luffy’s face as his breath came faster and faster. Snapping out of her stupor Dadan rushed over to carefully pick up the boy from where he lay. Hesitating for a moment before the sea king opened its mouth wider to accommodate her. Moving him onto the grass she began CPR. </p><p>Ace didn’t know how to feel. He felt numb but also far too hot. Nothing felt real and yet everything was sharper than normal. It was too sunny. Tragedy like this wasn't supposed to happen on sunny days. He just stood there staring yet unseeing as Dadan was doing chest compressions on Sabo. His pipe still clenched tight in his hand. A faint cracking sound came with every other press of the blonde’s chest. The sea king was still leaning on the cliff, mouth open as the boy still stood on its tongue. His breathing was erratic. He mouthed words but no sound came out. Tears falling down a face stuck in terror. The boy was- The boy- Luffy- <b>his brother</b> was crying. Ace dropped his pipe in the mud and tore his gaze away from Sabo for the moment. “L-Luffy ‘c’mere.” Ace motioned for Luffy to get out of the sea king’s mouth. The rubber boy nearly tripped onto the sharpened teeth as he launched himself at Ace. Wrapping arms around his sobbing younger brother he looked back at the sea king. Once Luffy left it had finally closed its mouth. The beast looked him in the eye before nodding and sinking back into the depths. </p><p>A gurgling sound and Dadan rolled Sabo onto his side. He vomited seawater and took a shuddering breath before passing out once again. Hearing Sabo finally breathe Ace began to cry. The woman picked him up before sprinting back to Makino’s. Ace trailing after her carrying Luffy, practically catatonic in his arms. Ace only knew he was conscious by the faint whimpering he could hear coming from the kid.  </p><p>They burst through the doors of the bar startling Makino for a moment. She looked at them and dropped the tray of glasses she had been carrying. Quickly ushering them into the backroom she grabbed the first aid kit once again. Luffy sat in Ace’s lap just outside the room so they weren’t underfoot. They had both stopped crying, Luffy giving the occasional hiccup. Ace whispered in disbelief, “Lu what the hell just happened?” Luffy shook his head. He couldn’t even begin to try and explain until he knew Sabo would be alright. </p><p>Makino and Dadan had to cut off the remainder of Sabo’s clothing to clean his wounds. Makino’s stores of burn cream stretched thin given the night before. Only the damn night before. All of this was happening so fast. Once Makino finished bandaging she felt faint. Dadan thankfully catching her before she fell too far. Carefully she lowered the smaller woman to the ground and leaned her back against the bed Sabo lay on. Both of the women’s hands were shaking, adrenaline having worn off. </p><p>“He needs a real doctor,” Dadan said at last.</p><p>“...Luffy told Garp to bring one a few days ago. They should be here by tomorrow.” Makino whispered back. Dadan clearly gave a look of confusion but Makino shook her head. “It’s probably best to explain once Garp gets here.” The bandit frowned before standing up. </p><p>“Watch after them. I’ll clean the glass from earlier.” Makino probably would have protested, but given her legs didn’t want to work at the moment she simply nodded in thanks. It was just as much about helping her as it was distracting Dadan from what was happening. Giving her a much needed distance from her emotions to process for a bit.</p><p>After the woman left Ace and Luffy carefully walked into the room. The younger boy gingerly walked over and sat in Makino’s lap. His back leaning against her. Ace sat to her right, leaning against her arm. She swallowed back a sob and held them close. It would be a long night for all of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was past midnight when a small ship docked at the port in Foosha village. Luffy felt Garp approach. He carefully extracted himself from Makino’s lap and went to the door, ignoring the questions from Dadan and Ace. Luffy opened the door before Garp could even knock.</p><p>The man startled at the sight of his youngest grandson. Luffy’s eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. Dark circles underneath from lack of sleep. He could still see the tear tracks on his face. Luffy looked devastated.  “J-Jiji.” The boy sniffled. Gently Garp picked him up cradling the small boy to his chest.</p><p>“I’ve got you Luffy.” His voice barely a whisper. “Are the others in the back?” Luffy nodded his head. Garp stepped inside, someone following behind him. Luffy didn’t pick his head up from his grandfather’s shoulder. Now that he was here the doctor would fix Sabo and everything would be alright. Garp stepped into the back room and his eyes went wide. Sabo was covered in bandages, blood staining the edges of the sheets. He clenched his jaw. Beside him, the doctor stepped into the room. </p><p>“Oh my. That is rather bad. Good job on the bandaging.” Makino and Ace picked themselves off the floor and moved out of the way. The doctor turned towards the woman. “Could you be a dear and get some fresh sheets?” Makino nodded and walked out of the room. Dadan had been sitting in the corner of the room, watching the exchange. Could this woman be trusted?</p><p>“I take it you’re the doctor?” Dadan asked.</p><p>“Of course I’m the doctor. All though I can see how you’d be deceived by my youthful appearance. I am only 130 you know.” Dadan simply stared through the eccentric woman. “The name is Dr. Kureha.” The woman set down her bag of equipment and began to dig around.</p><p> Ace hesitated for a moment before throwing himself at Garp’s leg. Garp picked up the older boy as well. The man held him a little tighter when he realized Ace had begun to cry silent tears face pressed into his collar. Makino walked back into the quickly crowding room and set the sheets down on top of her dresser for now. </p><p>“What. Happened.” Garp pulled his grandchildren in tighter as he waited for someone to answer him. Luffy began to mumble, words intelligible as his face was pressed into his grandfather’s chest. Garp shifted the boy slightly and his tone softened. “Repeat that for me, okay Luffy?” Now that the boy’s mouth was unobstructed Garp could see the wobbling lip as he spoke.</p><p>“Sabo’s dad was a noble and he forced Sabo to go back with him or he’d kill me and Ace. But then the nobles burned Gray Terminal before the Tenryubito got here so Sabo ran away and he stole a ship but he got in the way of the government ship and the Tenryubito exploded the ship with Sabo on it.” Luffy sped through an abridged version of the events of the past week. He felt his eyes water again and buried his face back into Garp’s chest. The man’s expression darkened. He had never hated those monsters more than he had this moment. </p><p>“Okay, gotcha. Now everyone get out so I can work.” Everyone was shocked by the order from the old woman, but she had a point. It was rather cramped with all of them in the room. Garp carried Ace and Luffy to the kitchen. “Hold on a sec. You,” Kureha pointed to Makino. “I’ll need another set of hands, and you,” this time she pointed to Dadan. “When I’m finished I’ll be examining you too.” She said noting the bigger woman was bleeding through some of her bandages. One patient at a time though. This one needed her attention far more immediately. Now, where did she put that cream?</p><p> The bandit grumbled before following Garp into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. Dadan began to make a pot of coffee, and after a moment of consideration, a cup of hot chocolate. None of the adults would probably sleep tonight, and from the looks of it neither would Luffy. Ace having already passed out in Garp’s arms. There was more to this story, but she didn’t know if Luffy would be more willing to tell it now that Garp was here, or if he would clam up more than before. Dadan poured two mugs of coffee, and the one cocoa setting them down on the kitchen table. Luffy scooted forward on Garp’s knee to hold the cocoa in his hands. The warmth from the mug soothing him. Both adults took a minute to just sip the coffee in silence. Finally, Luffy spoke.</p><p>“I called Jiji early this week. The night after we met Sabo’s dad.” Luffy took a small sip of the hot chocolate. His throat scratchy from crying. “I knew this would happen, but originally it was different.” Luffy turned to look Garp in the eyes. “I made it to Raftel Jiji. I made it to Raftel and I became the King of the Pirates, but then I died.” Taking a moment Luffy let that information sink in. “...I died but then I woke up as a kid again getting dragged around by Higuma.” Dadan winced at the mention of the other bandit. She hadn’t realized the bandit Luffy had been talking about was him. Good riddance. “I still got thrown in the water, and Shanks came to save me. But I saved his arm. He lost it last time saving me. This time I used my haki before he could lose it.” Garp paled. Luffy was a silly child, but he wasn’t one to make up stories. He wasn’t even able to really lie. It sounded fantastical but… “Shanks, Benn, and Makino all know. Some more than others though...” Luffy trailed off for a second. How much should he really tell Jiji. Dadan he could probably tell everything too. She wasn’t really in a position to change anything with just her knowing anyway. But his grandfather- Luffy shook his head. Jiji needed to know too. “Originally we all thought Sabo died. It wasn’t until I was 19 that we found each other again.” This part would hurt. “Sabo was saved by Dragon, only he had amnesia. When… W-when Ace died-” Dadan and Garp gasped. Dadan clutched her mug tight enough to leave a few cracks. Garp pulled the sleeping boy closer. “-Sabo saw a picture in the news coo. It made him remember.” Luffy took a breath again. His emotions were all over the place. Everyone else’s Voices layering on top of one another reverberating and influencing him. Garp’s was <em> shocked, hurt, betrayed, not my grandson, how, protect, love </em> . While Dadan’s were a little more words than images. <em> Haven’t my boys been through enough? They’re just children.   </em></p><p>Seeing that Luffy was done speaking Garp began to sip at his now cooled coffee, hand trembling as he brought the mug to his lips. Was it his fault? Luffy still became a pirate, The Pirate King, despite all he did to try and protect them. Ace died, and Garp didn’t have to guess as to why. Sabo though, Sabo was just an innocent child and the government did nothing. They did nothing and watched the Tenryubito broke the law left and right to suit their whims.  </p><p>Coming to a decision Garp pulled out a den den. Luffy and Dadan eying him as he input the number. It rang only twice. “Gatcha. Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Who’s calling?” Sengoku sounded tired. Probably still awake doing paperwork no doubt.</p><p>“It’s Garp. Something happened.” Garp took a moment. “My grandson’s hurt Senny. Real bad. I… I need to take a while off. I need to be there for him.” Luffy startled. Jiji was always working. Even when he came to visit it was a work visit. He was always just ‘in the neighborhood’. It’s why he only ever stayed for a few days, maybe a week at a time. The other end of the line was silent. </p><p>“Garp… As your superior, I ask you return as soon as you are able-” </p><p>“Sen-”</p><p>“-But ask your friend, I’m telling you to take all the time you need.” Garp’s expression relaxed. He’d never actually asked for time off before. Even when his son was born, or he was taking care of a newborn Ace. Technically he was still "working". It made him unsure of how his old friend would react. “If I didn’t give you time then I’d just be a hypocrite.” Sengoku chuckled. “Seeing as how I just gave my own son paternity leave for an unspecified amount of time.”</p><p>“Paternity- Rosinante had a kid?!” Luffy startled. He hadn’t realized Torao’s dad was the fleet admiral’s son. He only knew him and Mingo were ex-World Nobles. </p><p>“Yes. Trafalgar D. Water Law. Another D in my life to cause certain trouble.” Garp chuckled and Sengoku stifled a yawn. “I’ll file the paperwork in the morning. Barring an emergency, you’ll be on leave until your grandson is alright. Or my hand is forced.” Sengoku winced hoping that nothing like that would happen.</p><p>“Thank you Senny.” Garp hung up and put the den den away. He turned to look at Luffy. His cute little grandson. D’s really don’t take no for an answer if they want something, do they? “Luffy. Once Sabo is healed the four of us are going to go on a training trip.” Luffy made a face. Even after all this Jiji was still going to try and make them marines? “If I can’t make marines out of you boys… You better be the best damn pirates on the seas. Strong enough I can't ever capture you. Got it?” It looked like it physically pained Garp to say that. Dadan just stared at him in shock. After all this time, now is when he finally chooses to lose it? Luffy on the other hand smiled for the first time in the last week and nodded.  </p><p>Just then Kureha strode into the kitchen. “He’ll live. I already told the kind young woman how to care for him. I didn’t take anything for payment as a favor to you Garp.” She stared down the man. “This makes us even. Understand?” The man nodded. “Now then, patient number two… I’ll take one of your earrings as payment.” Dadan sputtered at the doctor’s demands. She couldn’t be serious. The old woman stood there one hand on her hip, the other outstretched waiting. She was serious. The bandit grumbled and took out one of her earrings. This doctor had better be worth it.</p><p>Garp made his way back into the bedroom where Sabo lay. With fresh sheets and bandages, it already looked immensely better than when Garp had first gotten there. Looking over he saw that Makino had pulled the mattress from the other room when he wasn’t looking. </p><p>“You can put the boys on it. I won’t be sleeping tonight.” She would have to check on Sabo every few hours to note any changes anyway. She had to watch for labored breath, fever, and bleeding through the bandages. Garp let Luffy down and gently placed Ace on the mattress. Luffy immediately curled onto Ace’s chest and fell asleep. Exhaustion finally catching up with him. The marine chuckled at the sight before turning off the lights to the room. He left the door open ever so slightly. Shame he didn’t have one of those den dens that could take photos.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> The earth cracked and groaned under the blast. Sheets of street crumbling to the abyss below. Screams from every which way. Debris falling like hail. Too much dirt, clouded in the air. Can’t see- White hot burning. Bubbling and blistering beneath a blackened shell. Scorching flesh and charring bone. How could he be burning? He couldn’t burn. He couldn’t breathe. Fire in his lungs and running through his veins. A piercing shriek. A roar of rage. Pressure. So much pressure. “Nonononono.” It was coming closer. Gentle hands cupped his face. “Wake up! You can’t leave, not like this!” He tried to open his eyes. He wanted to open his eyes. He thought he did, but all he could see was black. He couldn’t feel the hands anymore. The voice sounded so far away now. “SABO-” </em>
</p><p>“-SABO! ACE! WAKE UP!” The boy snapped his eyes open. His wrists and legs pinned down. He was panting. Where was he? Look around, sense the surroundings. Three others in the room, one on top of him, the others on the floor. He took a deep breath. “That’s it my boy. Deep breaths.” One eye was covered. Why was it covered? He was being restrained, no, held. Too firm to move, too gentle to hurt. Wait someone else too. One of the others was being held on the floor. He stopped frantically looking around the room and finally stared at the face of the man holding him down. </p><p>“...Jiji?” It couldn’t be. His grandfather was gone. He couldn’t be here. The man finally let go. Relief flooded the man’s features.</p><p>“Yes, Sabo I’m here.” Wary of his injuries Garp stroked his hair. Sabo began to cry.</p><p>“You can’t be Jiji. He died. He saved Luffy- saved me.” Sabo couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Garp glanced at the floor Ace had stopped screaming as well. Luffy was sitting on his chest keeping him from movement. Ace looked stunned. </p><p>“...Luffy why are you so little?” Luffy furrowed his brows in concern for a moment before gasping. His throat feeling so very dry. He didn’t… <br/>“Ace. What’s the last thing you remember?” Garp glanced over in concern as Sabo’s cries began to quiet. He tried to sit up. The man helped him sit against the pillows. Sabo’s face went blank as he saw his brothers sitting by the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Thanks for loving me.” Luffy began to tear up now. Ace sat up shifting Luffy to his lap. “Luffy where’s Oyaji and Marco?” He didn’t understand. He looked around. Sitting in the bed staring at him like he was a ghost- “Sabo?” He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t-</p><p>“You died!” They both screamed simultaneously. Luffy shoulders started shaking. He couldn’t believe it. Could he really be getting this chance again? He dragged Ace over to Sabo and grabbed their hands. Garp a bit quicker on the uptake realized what had happened fell to the floor on his ass. Now <em> he </em>felt like he was going to cry. Luffy was fighting the urge to wrap his brothers in a hug. He was hyper aware of how injured his older brother was.</p><p>“We all died.” Luffy said. He smiled ruefully through his tears. “Ace you got punched by magma admiral guy-” Wait a minute magma admiral guy. Sakazuki? <em> He </em> was the bastard that killed his grandson?! “-Sabo you did too.” Two of his grandsons?! “And me.” FUCKIN- Garp was going to commit murder. “But we all went back.” Ace and Sabo had twin looks of surprise on their faces. Sabo was the first to snap out of it. He looked at his other brother. He was so tiny. Then he looked down to see he was covered in bandages. The dots connecting one by one in his head.</p><p>“I got blown up,” He gasped. He was only ten. But Dragon should have pulled him from the water. Only he didn’t. “Luffy did you change it?” Luffy nodded his head. Ace looked lost but also contemplative. If he was going through the same thing Sabo was, he was trying to figure out which memories belong to which timeline. It was a little disorienting. </p><p>“Shishishi. I saved Shank’s arm too. And Cora-san. Torao ‘members before too.” Luffy turned to Ace. The freckled boy wouldn't know what had really happened to Sabo the first time around. “Sabo didn’t die. My shitty not-dad saved him. But he had amnesia so he didn’t know we needed to know he was alive. When he saw the news coo he saw you and remembered. Then we met up in Dressroba and I cried a whole lot. Sabo ate your fruit too.” A very Luffy way of phrasing everything Ace had thought. Straight to the point and skipping any detail, even if a bit more might help him make sense of the story. It was a miracle though. They had a second chance? But Luffy didn’t tell him what happened when he died. Ace shifted anxiously fidgeting.</p><p>“I think I remember meeting Shanks. He told me stories about my mom.” Ace smiled at the ‘new’ memories. “You didn’t answer my question though.” For Luffy to outright ignore something like that Ace was worried. The small smile Luffy had fell from his face.</p><p>“Pineapple saved me from admiral magma bastard. Then Jinbe carried me away. He still hit us though. But Torao saved me. He has a surgery devil fruit.” Luffy paused for a minute before he started talking much more softly than before. “I wasn’t awake anymore. But Whitebeard-ossan stayed behind to protect everyone else. Then Shanks came and made sure the war ended.” That was when Garp leaned on the bed once again. </p><p>“Whitebeard? War?” Garp interjected. Newgate was at least a decent man, even if he was a pirate. But they went to war? Ace called him father just like the members of his crew did... Ace and Sabo looked at Luffy. How much should they actually tell Garp. He was a loyal marine after all. </p><p>“Jiji knows.” Luffy simply said. The rubber boy didn’t seem worried in the slightest about it. Luffy did tend to have good instincts with people. It was all the permission the other two needed.</p><p>“I was the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. They went to war to try and save me after… I think Pineapple is Marco the phoenix.” Ace flushed slightly. Luffy nodded.</p><p>“Mystery bird!” Luffy snickered. Next to chime in was Sabo.</p><p>“I was the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionaries. Dragon’s right hand. He sorta took me in after… well this,” he gestured to himself. Both boys had their heads down. They didn’t want to look the marine in the eye. Garp was conflicted. His grandsons got so powerful. He was so proud. But they were pirates. They still weren’t strong enough. He needed to make sure they were stronger. He nodded and took a breath. Garp placed a hand on both of his oldest grandson’s heads. They flinched for a moment, expecting a ‘fist of love’.</p><p>“You may never be marines, but I will always love you, and be proud of what you accomplish.” Both boys gasped. Were they going crazy, or did they hear that correctly? Their grandfather, the great marine hero Garp, saying he was <em> proud </em> of pirates? “If me trying to make you marines didn’t work the first time around, I’m not going to try and force it on the three of you now. I only ever wanted the three of you to be safe.” He smiled bitterly. For all that he was a D his grandsons were too. “I’ll train the three of you best I can, but what you do with that training is up to you.” The boys wiped at their eyes. This whole morning felt like all they were doing was crying dammit. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sabo leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. His burns started to ache. Given everything that’s happened, he felt like he was drowning in his thoughts. The nightmare <strike>memory</strike> from earlier still digging its claws into him. He couldn’t let that happen again. Wouldn’t let that happen again. To him or his brothers. Luffy and Ace may be strong, but they were always strongest together. He could still help out though right? Technically he knew a whole lot about what would happen in the future. A few well placed anonymous tips, maybe the occasional helping hand. He opened his eyes. “...I never got to write my book.” His original dream. The one that started this all. The one he left home for. Sabo turned his head in Luffy’s direction. “Think you have room on your crew for a novelist Luffy?” He smiled at the shock on his brother’s face. </p><p>Luffy made a face. “...Are you sure?” he asked gently. Of course he wanted his brother on his crew. But only if it was what made him happiest. Sabo nodded. </p><p>“Just because I’ll be on your crew doesn’t mean that I can’t still help the revolutionaries when I can. So long as that’s alright with you… Captain.” Luffy grinned. </p><p>Ace on the other hand frowned. He didn’t want to be left behind. He wanted to see his brother become the King of the Pirates this time. That title wasn’t what Oyaji wanted anyway. But if he didn’t leave at 17 he wouldn’t meet the people he came to call family. Not Oyaji, not Marco… He would be leaving them with a traitor in their midst. Ace shook his head. “I want to join too… But after I join the Whitebeards again.” He needed to see them again. He needed to see his Phoenix again. </p><p>Luffy looked at Ace. He looked really conflicted. “They’re your family Ace. Just like I am.” Ace wouldn’t be happiest on Luffy’s crew. At least not as he is. He needed to save his Nakama. Ace breathed a sigh of relief. His little brother was too good to him. Garp smiled. His boys would be just fine. There was just one more thing to take care of…</p><p>“Sabo.” Sabo turned his head toward the old man. “If you change your name like Ace did it should protect you better.” All of the boys tilted their heads in confusion. Sabo change his name? “If my shitty son basically raised you once, I’d say that makes you a Monkey.” Sabo gasped and teared up a bit. Ace smiled, and Luffy started to giggle.</p><p>“Hey, if Sabo is gonna be a Monkey, he’s gotta be a D too! Shishishi” Garp gave a full on belly laugh. Oh, the storm his grandkids would bring.</p><p>“Monkey D. Sabo… I like it.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here we come to the end of the Childhood arc. There will be a significant time skip at the beginning of the next chapter. </p><p>I know that this obviously makes Sabo a false D, but honestly, I think fucking with people for shits and giggles like that is 100% something Sabo would do. Can you just imagine the look on everyone’s face when they realize the Strawhats don’t have just one D. on the crew?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Right and Left hands of a First Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day was finally here. The sun was bright, the winds were favorable. Luffy finally turned 17. The waves seemed to break upon the shore with the sound of thunderous applause. It was a long awaited moment when a claimed child answered her call. He smiled to himself. He had a bit of a bigger going away party than last time. Garp had dropped by the week prior for one last training session. He and Sabo still had bruises. He left them with a parting gift each. A log pose for Sabo, which would definitely come in handy in the future, and bracelet for Luffy. Sabo’s was practical, but Luffy questioned his. Garp simply smiled and said cryptically he might need it one day. It was the same red as the ribbon on his signature hat, carefully woven together in a thick braid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very next night the Red Hairs showed up ready to party. They had been lurking about waiting till Garp left. Despite the understanding between them that the boys came first, it was still an uncomfortable atmosphere. So they tried to avoid each other whenever possible. The pirates had come around fairly often over the years. After Ace and Sabo “woke up” the older pirates took it upon themselves to train their little trio. Despite their previous strength, they no longer had the physical ability to match. It was a trying thing to reacquire years of muscle memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks helped them relearn how to withstand haki but, mostly he provided a moving target for Luffy to aim at. Luffy wouldn’t be giving Shanks back his hat anytime soon, but he appreciated being able to see his adoptive dad. Planning on going nearly his entire life without seeing the man wasn’t the best idea in hindsight. Benn took on most of Sabo’s training, making sure he knew how to use guns in addition to his “staff”. It didn’t matter that he only ever used that pipe of his. There were times when he would need a bit more range. Ace was planning on getting his devil fruit once again, and Luffy may be hand to hand but the boy still had range when he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he had left, Ace actually trained the most with Buggy. Who would come by to teach him how to use a dagger properly. It didn’t matter that Ace had owned one previously dammit, Buggy was going to pass on what Rouge showed him. It was a rather jarring experience seeing just what Buggy the Clown could actually do. Just because he chose to stay in the Blues didn’t mean he wasn’t able to survive in the New World. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>once a Roger Pirate as many tended to forget. Thinking back, Luffy shouldn’t have found it as bizarre given that Buggy was capable of being a Shichibukai and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maintaining </span>
  </em>
  <span>that status. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Luffy!” Sabo called from their small boat, snapping Luffy from his musings. He walked over to the blonde who had been double checking everything while Luffy said the last of his goodbyes. Sabo smiled wide with excitement. “Ready to go Captain?” Luffy nodded vigorously and helped to undock the boat. It was a new adventure, and his nakama were waiting. Just as they passed the edge of the port a familiar head poked out of the water. Linda had come to say goodbye as well. She looked Luffy in the eye for a moment before bowing her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fair winds and following seas, Little King. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luffy smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment. The sea king disappeared once again beneath the waves.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><span>The brothers sailed in relative silence. Excited and nervous in equal measure. They were finally in the open water. Sabo checked the compass and noted a whirlpool to avoid. They were making fairly good time to Shells Town. Luffy had mentioned that was their first stop. Zoro would be there. Sabo grinned, while Luffy was doing his thing taking care of Zoro the blonde planned on taking care of a bit of business himself. “Sabo we should drop anchor here for the night.” The sun had just begun to set. With only the two of them, there was no way they could continue at night given Luffy was fairly inept at navigation. They were still in the Blues, so no need for a night watch just yet. Their observation should be fine at least until they hit Logue Town. By then though they’ll have enough of a crew to make a schedule.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Alright. How ‘bout I make us something to eat?” Luffy cheered. His little brother was so easy to please at times. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I want some apples,” Luffy insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have any of those Lu.” Guess he’d add apples to the list then. Luffy tilted his head side to side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll get some later then. Shishishi.” Oh he was definitely up to something. The look on his face was unmistakable. It was the face of ‘I definitely know that something is going to happen’ that Luffy had a few times over the years. It always meant trouble for Sabo. He sighed. At least he could make a sandwich with no worries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Night fell. The anchor kept them in place despite the push and pull of the currents below. Not too long after they had laid down, another ship came within their range. Luffy ran to the railing and began bouncing in place, excited for something to come. That thing he wouldn’t tell Sabo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two there!” someone yelled from the other vessel. “Bring out all your treasure and maybe you’ll live.” Sabo and Luffy looked one another in the eye then turned back and both simply said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah.” Sabo looked terribly bored while Luffy was smiling. Luffy jumped up onto the railing, then onto the other ship. Swiftly dodging the swords aimed his way he punched each crew member making sure to hold back a bit. Within moments nearly all the crew fell to the deck. Well, all but one meek cabin boy with pink hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you know who’s ship this is?!” The cabin boy yelled. “This ship belongs to Alvida! She’ll kill you guys!” The brothers weren’t phased in the slightest. It was Luffy who spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind dying for the sake of my dream. But it won’t be here and now.” His grin was wild, and his eyes looked haunted. The smaller boy was shaking. What conviction. He wished he could have even half as much courage as this boy was displaying. Though he was definitely about to die. It didn’t matter if he just took down some of the crew. That woman was on a different level. Completely terrifying. “My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I </span>
  <b>will </b>
  <span>become King of the Pirates.” The boy gasped. “Don’t you have a dream?” He stopped shaking. Yeah, he did. He nodded once slightly. “...Well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I- uhh.</span>
  <span>” The boy was stumbling over words barely louder than a whisper. He closed his eyes. “</span>
  <span>I want to be a marine and catch bad people.</span>
  <span>” What was he thinking uttering that out loud? They were definitely going to laugh. There was only the sound of some footsteps against the wooden deck. He looked above his glasses to see the boy in the straw hat had moved right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want? Or you will?” Would he fight, or would he give in? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I will.” Louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I said I will be a marine.”</span>
  <b> Louder.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I WILL BE A MARINE!” Finally. There was that drive, that fire, the will for change. The door to the cabin slammed open. A woman stomped out the door with a sneer on her face. The wood groaning and shrieking as a spiked iron club dragged across the deck. Splintering quite a bit of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that Koby?” Her tone was like ice water. It nearly drowned the embers of Koby’s will that Luffy had been trying to fan to flame. Koby was shaking again. “What was it you wanted to do?” She mocked him. He was so pathetic. There was no way that he could actually- Luffy grabbed his shoulder firmly cutting off his thoughts. He stood firm as if to say tell her. Put her in her place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be a marine and I’ll catch your ugly ass!” Koby yelled at the woman. Her jaw practically dropped before she grimaced and raised her club. This was it, he finally got to tell her off, but now he was going to die. Koby flinched at the sound of metal on metal. The other boy held a pipe in one hand firmly preventing Alvida’s swing. The rest of his posture was relaxed and unworried. Koby hadn’t even seen him move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me,” he said without a hint of strain in his voice. Meanwhile, Alvida was struggling. She held the club with both hands trying to use her weight to press it down. “I forgot to introduce myself.” He pulled his pipe back, letting gravity do the work for him as Alvida’s swing missed her intended target and landed in the deck. The blonde chuckled twirling his pipe around like a baton. “My name is Monkey D. Sabo, and I’d appreciate it if you would stop swinging that thing around. Someone might get hurt.” If this pink-haired kid was who he thought, it would be a shame for one of the few good marines to die like this. Alvida only growled and tried to pull her weapon from where it had lodged. Sabo sighed. Oh well, he did ask politely. He swung his pipe at Alvida leaving her no time to dodge. His weapon hit its mark knocking Alvida out cold. “And I tried to be nice.” Luffy snickered. Sabo was having fun. “Doesn’t she have a bounty, Luffy? We can tie her up and cash her in before we hoist the colors.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t currently flying a black flag. Luffy planned on doing so once he passed a final ‘test’. He didn’t understand why Shanks asked him to wait until then. He knew that the first time around Luffy and his crew beat Buggy. Well, more like Buggy toned himself down to rookie level, and Luffy himself had a few cheap shots in. But that definitely meant they could leave the Blues. “We’ve got some cuffs on the ship, right? The non-Seastone ones?” Sabo nodded and picked up the large woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koby was awestruck watching him carry her one handed back to their ship. He made it look effortless. Luffy turned to Koby and smiled gently. “C’mon, we can drop you at Shells Town. There’s a marine base there right?” Koby blinked. Was he really just going to do that? Luffy said he wanted to be the King of the Pirates. Why would he help a marine wannabe? As if Luffy could sense the reasoning behind his hesitation he explained, “We’re friends now. Of course I’d help you out.” Oh. He never had friends before. “I’m gonna go raid some of the food first though. I really want some apples.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between Sabo and Koby splitting up navigation duties they made it to Shells Town in no time flat. The port was a bustling market filled with standard fare for sailors. Chatter from all sides, easy to pick up on local gossip. In hushed whispers there was talk of a pirate hunter bound to a wood post by the marine headquarters. That must have been Zoro. Luffy looked like he knew just where to find him. Koby followed after Luffy, nervously trying to convince the rubber pirate that he didn’t want such a monster on his crew. Sabo nearly laughed aloud. Koby was simply too naive to recognize that he was traveling </span>
  <b>with </b>
  <span>monsters. Ones that have fought and killed to protect their own. “Luffy, I’ll be at the bounty office. Try not to start anything until we get paid?” Sabo got a smile in response that simply meant ‘no promises’. Oh well, what was he to do with a Captain like Luffy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo walked holding Alvia tightly despite her already being bound. She wouldn’t be the first pirate to try and escape. Realizing she wouldn’t escape she settled for glaring at all who dared to look at her. Neither one tried to initiate conversation, although if anyone walked past they would hear the large woman grumbling to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passing the threshold of the bounty office several marines looked up. Hands went for their guns and trained them on Sabo. He didn’t flinch in the slightest, looking to them, relaxed as ever. He didn’t come unarmed, with his pipe and rifle slung onto his back, but neither were near his hands. These marines truly were far too trigger happy. “I’m here to bring in the bounty for ‘Iron Mace Alvida’.” Seeing that the blonde was making no further moves several officers lowered their weapons but not all of them. An officer motioned for him to step forward. Looking the pirate over the man kept glancing down at her wanted poster. Turning around he nodded and another brought out their own set of handcuffs. Sabo’s were handed back which he tucked away in a bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My payment?” There were a few scoffs and dark looks, but ultimately the money was handed over. Counting it quickly Sabo nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing business with you,” by his tone he absolutely did NOT mean a word of his polite speech. Nevertheless the transaction was finished and Sabo left. Really whatever were they so disgusted by? If they didn’t want bounty hunters doing these jobs, then don’t give people bounties. It’s barely even an accurate indicator of actual levels of danger. Sure the top bounties almost always have merit, but sometimes a bounty was just the wrong person being pissed off. Really it was more of an indicator as to whether the person in question would be a nuisance for the World Government. A thought which Sabo would have to reflect on more later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Finally he shuttered now that the guns were no longer trained on him. Standing in those offices gave him a slimy sort of feeling. Oh well, not like he would be doing this again. Now then, where to find his little brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing outside the execution yard Luffy’s face was blank, unreadable. Koby was nervous for a little girl trying to feed Zoro. Wrongly assuming that he was the danger to her. Couldn’t Koby see how Zoro wasn’t actually being cruel? How he kept glancing to the side as he yelled at her to leave. She wasn’t afraid of him, he was afraid </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Luffy on the other hand was trying to keep calm. Everything would be fine. It seemed he zoned out for a minute. Blondie was already ordering the small girl to be thrown out of the courtyard. Without thinking the pirate ran to catch the child sent sailing over the fence. “You alright?” She nodded slightly stunned. Koby rushed over to check her for injury. “Can you take her home for me? I’ll follow you shortly.” Koby took the girl's hand as she directed him back to her house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy hopped the fence and walked over to the bound swordsman. He took a moment to size him up. His first nakama. Strong, stubborn, proud. Zoro was with him till the end. Luffy hadn’t realized his eyes began to tear up for a moment, caught up in his reminiscing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They say you’re a bad guy.” Luffy started. Marines say a lot of things, don’t they? He thought to himself. The swordsman opened his eyes to look Luffy in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re still here,” he was feigning nonchalance. In truth, he was kind of grateful for the annoying boy. The conversation takes his mind off the gnawing hunger he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you strong?” Luffy asked very seriously. Zoro had a determined look in his eyes. He loved that about his crew. The strength of their will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will survive this.” It was a statement of fact. Luffy nodded and turned around. Before he could take a step forward Zoro called out. “Hold on a minute.” The straw hat boy turned around to face him. The swordsman looked at the ground to the riceball thrown and crushed into the dirt. “Could you hand me that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s mostly dirt by now,” Luffy said gingerly, picking up the remains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do it.” Luffy threw the dirt and rice into Zoro’s mouth. He choked but swallowed it down. “...Tell the kid it was delicious. Thanks for the food.” Luffy couldn’t help but smile softly as he followed Koby’s presence back to the little girl’s family restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo walked into a restaurant to see Koby and Luffy sitting with a small child. He pulled over a chair and sat down. “Hey Sabo. Rikka here was just going to tell us what happened to Zoro.” The blonde nodded. The girl placed all of the blame for the incident upon herself. If the wolf hadn’t attacked her, he wouldn’t have had to defend her. Has no one told her it wasn’t her fault? Children will assume anything is their fault if it goes wrong. That’s just how they are. That’s how Ace was. Before Sabo could speak up a rather loud and obnoxious boy in a suit walked in like he owned the place. Oh this wasn’t good. He ordered some food and began complaining to the clearly uncomfortable people in the room. Everyone else’s conversations had halted. Afraid to utter a noise lest they be his next target. He began to talk of how he planned on executing the swordsman tomorrow to liven things up. It had gotten boring. Next thing he knew The brat was on the ground clutching his broken nose. Sabo’s fist covered in blood… oops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you! I’ll tell my daddy about this!” Sabo rolled his eyes and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his knuckles. He’d have to make sure to wash it later. The weakling ran out the door. The restaurant was in shock. Luffy merely snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’d say it’s time to go get Zoro to join the crew. What do you think Sabo?” His brother looked back and smiled using far too much teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You grab Zoro, mind giving me a big distraction?” Sabo had </span>
  <b>plans</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy liked the sound of that and rushed off to go get his nakama. Koby following at a relatively safer distance. Ignoring everything else he stopped in front of the bound teen. “I decided you’re going to join my crew.” Zoro sputtered. Who the hell was this kid? “I’m Monkey D. Luffy. I’m gonna be King of the Pirates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, Listen. I made a vow, I’ll survive this then fulfill that oath. I’m going to become the greatest swordsman in the world. I’m not going to become some pirate,” he lashed out verbally. The boy tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How can you survive this if the obnoxious blonde kid said he was going to execute you tomorrow? He had no intention of keeping his word.” Luffy let that sink in for a moment. Promises meant a lot to Zoro. Someone purposefully breaking a promise was a big taboo for him. “If I get you your swords back you’ll join my crew okay? What are their names?” The pirate hunter looked surprised that Luffy had asked. Then again, Luffy only knew to ask because Zoro had already told him before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one has a name. The one with the white hilt. Wado Ichimonji.” The boy nodded then sprinted for the marine base. He considered flinging himself up like last time but decided against it. Sabo wanted a distraction right? Well he would give him one then. Luffy ran straight for the overly pink room right through the building. He ignored the shouts of alarm and footsteps that chased after him. Spotting the swords the pirate snatched them up, and got onto the windowsill. Wait for it. The marines rushed in to see him, he saluted them, and then he jumped out the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His little brother really was the best at causing trouble. Marines rushed right past where Sabo had been hiding to give chase to the straw hat boy. Quick and quiet the blonde stole his way into the base. This stealth and infiltration thing always was more of Koala’s forte. Usually Sabo played the wrecking ball heavy hitter. Despite normally playing Luffy’s role of distraction he still managed to make it to Captain Morgan’s office undetected. It was a little pathetic honestly. The base didn’t even have the most basic den den visuals for a lookout system. He knew the Blues were bad, but this is just embarrassing. Unlocking the door Sabo slipped inside. The room was kind of a mess. Files upon files stacked haphazardly on the desk, chair, and even some on top of the trash. Did the man just ignore all of his paperwork?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo flipped through a couple of the folders on top. Nothing major, expense reports for the most part. He glanced down the list of numbers. Hold up math wasn’t his strongest subject but some of these numbers definitely did not add up correctly. Not what the blonde had been looking for, but proof of a small embezzlement scheme was a nice find. Given the state of the room, Sabo just snatched the whole folder. It was highly unlikely anyone would think that the paperwork was anything but thrown out on accident. Normally he would take photos, but that wasn’t really an option at the moment. He would definitely have to get more equipment when possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo checked for any sort of secret compartments in the usual places just in case. Under the desk, false drawer, loose floorboard, behind pictures- bingo. There was a key taped to the back of a painting of the marine captain himself. What a narcissist. The key was small, small enough to be mistaken for jewelry truthfully. Where would it go? He glanced around the room. There had to be something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screams from outside got increasingly louder. He really had to hurry up. What was the one place no one would look in this wreck of a room. Wait it was a wreck. Sabo moved the trash can to see a misaligned floorboard. Damn not one but two cliches? Koala would be dying of laughter right about now. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>He hoped he could hear that laugh again</span>
  </strike>
  <span><strike>.</strike> Now was so not the time to think about that. He moved the board to find a small jewelry box. Jewelry key for a jewelry box. Huh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy landed on his feet, not a scratch on him. The marines and Zoro were stunned at the sight. Koby nearly fainted. They started calling for reinforcements. The straw hat boy strolled over to Zoro carefully handling his blades. Curious he tilted his head in an unasked question. Would Zoro trust Luffy enough to use his blade? Trust him enough to cut him free? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pirate hunter went very serious and eyed Luffy. There was something about him. It screamed to trust him. To join him. Zoro inclined his head slightly. Within that split second he closed his eyes to nod he was cut free. Wado Ichimonji already back in its sheath. Opening his eyes he froze for a moment. Luffy’s arms stretched out holding his swords to him. As if in a daze he attached the swords back to his waist. Marines poured into the courtyard aiming for the two. “Allow me Captain,” Luffy smiled hearing that. Zoro with his familiar three blades slashed at all of the gathered marines. Shallow cuts that made them drop their weapons more than anything. They weren’t the main issue here. Coming up from behind his men was the bane of Shells Town. Captain Morgan. Before the man could even utter a single word Luffy cracked him right on his jaw. He didn’t get back up. The marines just looked on in awe and shock as the two pirates walked away. None the wiser to Sabo slipping out of the headquarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy walked with Zoro back to Rikka’s family diner. He was far quieter than he had been last time. His Voice was silent as well. They sat down and Zoro seemed to snap out of it when Rikka hugged him. He smiled gently and told her it was no problem and thanked her for the rice balls. “Oh, Sabo! Zoro’s our new nakama!” The teen turned around to see a blonde with a scar across half his face and a large top hat. It didn’t go unnoticed by the other two when his eyes widened ever so slightly in shock. “You find whatever mystery thing you were looking for?” Sabo nodded and took the remaining seat at their table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As though they had an ingrained sense of dramatic timing, the marines walked in just as their food was served. Several of them fidgeted nervously. Clearly they were picked as the bearers of some unwanted news. One stepped forward posture rigid, hands behind his back. “While we thank you for your assistance we can not sit idly by and allow pirates to stay in our town.” The patrons of the restaurant all began to speak over each other in defense of the crew. They did the job of the marines, and now they were being kicked out? What gave them the right? “Please. Please.” One of the marines said, trying to calm the civilians. “Understand that our hands are tied in this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Zoro that spoke up. “I was wrongfully prosecuted.” He raised his brow challenging the marine to deny the statement. “You’re saying that because </span>
  <b>now </b>
  <span>you have honor you cannot allow the injustice of possible pirates within your sight?” Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. Marines could be so hypocritical when it came to justice. Sabo leaned forward onto the table and laced his hands together. A grin far too wide across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe I know someone who can settle this matter. Let me make a call.” He reached into his bag and rummaged around for a moment. Eventually, he pulled out a den den and set it down to make a call. It picked up almost right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vice Admiral Garp here. What do you want?” The marines in the bar turned deathly pale. One even looked like he was going to faint. Koby looked stunned. How did Sabo know a marine vice admiral? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Jiji.” The marines gasped and for a moment forgot how to breathe. “Lu and I are here in Shells Town. We just met the most interesting marine Captain.” The den den conveyed an incredulous look as if to say ‘go on’. “Captain Morgan has been terrorizing the town as a plaything and nearly executed one of our friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Oh that didn’t sound good for the marines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiji one last thing-” Luffy cut Sabo off jumping onto his brother’s lap so he could speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found you new apprentices Jiji! There’s Koby, he’s kinda real weak right now, but he has a whole lot of potential. And uhh- I don’t remember the obnoxious blonde kid’s name. But you should come get them!” Koby’s eyes couldn’t get any bigger. An apprentice to the marine hero Garp. Luffy did this? For him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahahaha! I’ll be there within the week to pick them up!” With no further discussion needed the call ended. Sabo carefully put the den den away. Luffy turned towards the now shaking marines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My crew and I will take our time stocking up our provisions after which we will leave when we choose and not a moment sooner.” Luffy spoke firmly and unyielding to the temporary leader. The marine nodded and ushered the rest of them out of the restaurant. Koby tearfully thanked Luffy and Sabo for everything before following them. The crew finished their meal uninterrupted and with a satisfied silence. Thanking Rikka’s mother for the food they walked back to their ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro seemed uneasy as they boarded. He glanced around the docks checking for any civilians nearby. Night had fallen, so it was unlikely he would be overheard. Sabo and Luffy looked at him in confusion. Zoro had never seemed this cagey before. Then the swordsmen knelt on his knees in front of Luffy and bowed low as he could go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” His voice sounded wet but steady. “I failed you. I made you a promise and I broke it.” Luffy stood unmoving for a moment before dropping to the deck. He picked up Zoro’s head to look in his eyes. They were older than when he was bound and glassy on the verge of tears. It was rare that Zoro fully cried, Luffy having only seen it happen maybe twice before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Z-Zoro?” His Zoro? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I died before I could help you accomplish your dream.” He had promised after losing to Mihawk he would never lose again. He failed. He nearly died at the hands of Bartholemew Kuma after losing his whole crew. He failed. He didn’t stand by Luffy when he was needed the most at Marineford. He failed. He trained for two years begging for Mihawk to help him, shameful as it was. He made a promise to keep the crew safe, to put aside his dream and help Luffy, help his Captain become the Pirate King. He failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy launched himself into Zoro’s arms, his hat falling to the floor.  He let the swordsman bury his face into his shirt. Let him hide his face from the world as he broke down. Luffy’s tears were silent and his words soft. “I'm the one that failed all of you.” He clutched at the swordsman tighter. “I was your captain, and all of you were unprepared to handle the consequences of my mistakes. That is my fault.” Zoro wanted to protest. He was the First Mate. It was his responsibility just as much as Luffy’s. They sat there a moment to just breathe. “Can you ever forgive me Zoro?” Zoro sat back to look Luffy in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to forgive Captain.” Luffy sat there a minute longer before letting Zoro out of his embrace. Zoro wiped his face and took off his bandana, turning it in his hands. He looked up at Sabo who had his back turned to give them an attempt at privacy. “Why are we alive again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the billion berri question now wasn’t it. For all that Luffy had been awake for ten years, he still knew nothing of why he got a second chance. It was Sabo who responded. “We don’t know. But we certainly aren’t going to waste it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the Revolutionaries? Won’t they need you?” Zoro questioned. Sabo after all had been their Chief of Staff. Number two most wanted person after Luffy’s failure of a father. It wasn’t like him to give up on a cause he felt so strongly for. The only thing that could drag him away was the thought of a threat to Luffy that he couldn’t handle. Then again, maybe that was it this time too.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I plan on helping from afar.” Sabo walked over and sat beside Luffy ruffling his hair. “I want to be there this time.” See Luffy fulfill his dream. “I want to be able to protect those precious to me.” Be there if Marineford happened again. “I don’t need to be in the Revolutionary Army to do that.” The smile on Sabo’s face was bittersweet. He wouldn’t be seeing any of them any time soon, but there was still the chance that he would meet his friends </span>
  <span>Koala</span>
  <span> again. He hesitated a bit looking sheepish, “...and a part of me still wants to write my novel.” He wouldn’t say his dream was stupid, because it wasn't. It just wasn’t as grandiose as aiming for the top, becoming pirate king, or toppling the world government.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro smiled at Sabo’s uncharacteristic bashfulness. Maybe he should take a page from his captain's book. “I think that you should do whatever would make you the happiest.” The only true qualification for being a Strawhat pirate. “Besides, I’m not going to turn away the help. The crew can be a bit of a handful at times.” Zoro chuckled. Guilt still lingered on his face. That would only fade with time, unfortunately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. It’s a good thing we both have two hands then.” Luffy laughed. He had Sabo and Zoro. Everything would be fine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: I nearly named this fic Fair Winds and Following Seas, but I realized that there are quite a few with that name already.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Send in a Clown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sailing to Orange Town was a bit easier of a trip than before. Sabo was actually responsible with their supplies, for the most part, so they didn’t run out of food. Even with the enormous appetites of the crew. There was, however, little to do. Since the ship was so small each person only had so much in their possession. Everyone had a few changes of clothes, but as far as entertainment was concerned Sabo was the only one who had anything. He brought along his journal as well as a few books. To keep busy Zoro tried his best to train. He made sure to keep his distance when he tried to practice his forms. It was weird. He had to adjust to having two eyes again. With only one eye he learned to compensate for his lack of depth perception. With that not being needed, his aim was pretty off. It was terribly frustrating to the swordsman. Luffy seemed content to lean back and watch the clouds. There was no figurehead to sit on, so horizon watching would have to wait. The longer he laid down on the deck the easier it was to hear the Voices of the deep. The incessant chatter of the fish, the gentle roll of the waves, and the sharp wailing of the currents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It truly was fair winds given how quickly they were able to reach their destination. Nothing but clear skies afforded them plenty of travel time for which Sabo was grateful. With the loss of a second navigator, their only option had been to travel while Sabo was awake, and he could only forego sleep for so long. They were all getting a bit antsy, everyone needed to stretch their legs and soon. Zoro even had to stop Luffy from launching himself at an overhead bird. After a moment the two started laughing though Sabo had no idea as to why.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit longer after that and they finally had land within their sight. They docked the ship and tried to sense if anyone was around. First glance it seemed like it was a ghost town, but this time Luffy could tell with his observation that there were two relatively large groups, a smaller group, and two individuals. One group was definitely Buggy’s crew. He was pretty curious to see what Buggy wanted to test them with. Another group a bit away from the town was probably the actual townspeople. Paid off to let Buggy test the Strawhats and not worry about collateral damage. It seemed like they would run into the small group first since they were fast approaching. Luffy opened his eyes and took off running towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Luffy!” Sabo called. He took off after him forgetting to make sure Zoro was following too. The swordsman waited a bit too long to follow the brothers and turned the wrong way into town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy came to a stop as a familiar girl came at him, running from a group of Buggy’s pirates. She looked up locked eyes with him and grinned. He had forgotten how manipulative Nami had been. “Oh! Boss help me!” The blonde caught up just in time to see Nami dump her problems on Luffy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those guys looked like they could handle themselves, she thought to herself. It was either her or them. Just to be certain they wouldn’t die she climbed up to a roof to overlook the fight. It was over in a matter of seconds. The boy in the straw hat chuckled, and the blonde rolled his eyes. Both ignoring the threats from the pirates. The former ran quick and punched two of the pirates right in the gut. They were so winded they didn’t even make noise and just fell to the ground. The latter took a pipe from his back and smacked the remaining pirate on the forehead. She winced. That was going to leave a mark. Damn, they were strong. Maybe they could help her though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami sat on the edge of the roof. “Hey, you two!” The two of them looked up, although neither seemed startled. She jumped to a ledge before jumping to the ground. Looking down she brushed off her skirt before addressing them once again. “You guys are pretty strong. You mind helping me steal some treasure from these pirates?” They both smiled at her. The blonde one chuckled, rather amused by the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And may I ask just who we would be working with? My name is Monkey D. Sabo at your service.” He added a little flair, twirling his tophat as he bowed. What a charmer. Not many of those on the Seas. She hadn’t wanted to ask for their names. If you don’t name something you don’t get attached. She was planning on taking these suckers for all they were worth. Doesn’t hurt to be civil though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough. I’m Nami.” She turned to the straw hatted boy. He smiled wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Monkey D. Luffy”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro couldn’t believe his crew were already lost. Not two minutes after landing! How annoying. The swordsman frowned to himself. He wasn’t really the best at picking out individuals with haki, and he didn’t know Sabo’s signature well enough yet. But, he did know his Captain’s. He would never forget that. What a pain though. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Luffy was walking towards a big mass of people? Someone familiar was with them too. Zoro kept his eyes closed and followed Luffy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo hid around the corner as Nami walked over with a ‘tied up’ Luffy. She was planning on betraying them. You could tell when she talked. Everything was sugar sweet and false. The smile she had plastered on too. It reminded him of when Koala would go undercover and need to interact with nobles or the marines. At least all of this was amusing Luffy. Buggy looked completely confused however. But, upon seeing his little brother laugh the clown sighed and played along. You could never expect a D to follow a plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the other side of the clearing was their wayward swordsman. Eyes closed he walked right into one of the other pirates. Of course he did. Buggy’s swordsman seemed to pick a fight with him while the animal tamer came up from behind. Now that wasn’t fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo rushed in and stood at Zoro’s back. “You know two on one isn’t very fair.” He smirked and took out his pipe. “Mind if I even the odds?” Zoro chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go right ahead. I’ve got the swordsman.” As if he would try and trade places with him on that. Their attention was drawn over to the shouts of confusion as Luffy busted out of his ‘restraints’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means it’s a one on one red nose!” Why did Luffy say that? He knows it upsets Buggy. Sabo only half paying attention dodged a swipe from the lion. Was he still yammering on about how he’s the best beast tamer or whatever? The lion looked half-starved. Was he even feeding the poor thing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT?!” Buggy yelled while splitting into pieces. Nami screeched. Right she had probably never seen a devil fruit before. “Quit your shrieking! I ate the Bara Bara no mi!” He came back together and pulled out his knives. Luffy ran in close, but before his hit could connect one of the grunts knocked into Nami shifting the cannon loaded with a “Special Buggy ball”. She had been trying to aim it at Buggy. The ball exploded right under Luffy and Buggy’s feet sending them both flying towards town. There were several shouts for their Captain. Nami took this opportunity to take out a bow staff and begin fighting the preoccupied pirates. She did however give a fairly worried look in the direction Luffy flew. Good to know she does have a conscience.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy couldn’t hear for a moment. His ears ringing, he clutched onto the warmest thing near. He could feel his mouth moving but couldn’t hear the comforting sound. Whatever it was clutched him right back and tried to soothe him. Taking slow breaths the ringing finally cleared and he could hear Buggy making calming sounds. “You back with me kid?” Luffy pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘m not a kid.” He mumbled into the clown’s shirt. Although even he knew it was kind of difficult to make that argument clutching Buggy as he was. Shushu decided now was the time he could come over and began to tug at the boy’s shirt. Luffy let go of Buggy and cradled Shushu close instead. The dog alternating between nosing and licking him. “Such a good boy.” The clown gave him a moment to gather himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s with the girlie?” Best to avoid the panic attack questions until Luffy was a little more stable to think it out and distance himself from it. Buggy would probably bring it up with Shanks later. No doubt the redhead would want to hear about his adopted son’s test. The boy sighed and continued to pet the dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoro remembered a lot quicker than Ace and Sabo, but Nami doesn’t seem to remember yet. This is kinda how we first met.” Luffy thought back to the close calls he had the first time around. Plus Buggy didn’t damage his hat this time. That was nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet?” The clown asked, confused. Did Luffy know something that he wasn’t telling about this time travel nonsense?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I hope she’ll remember. It’s okay if she doesn't, we'll just make new memories.” The boy smiled but it was a bit bittersweet. “It might be different with everyone when they remember.” He thought back. Torao was the first to remember, but he didn’t remember until after they got his fruit and he passed out and woke up. Ace and Sabo remembered at the same time, but that wasn’t for nearly a whole year. Not until Sabo’s accident. Luffy flinched for a moment hugging Shushu a bit too hard. “Sorry Sorry.” He didn’t mean that. The dog seemed to forgive him right away. The last to remember was Zoro, and he remembered really quick. Luffy didn’t ask him the exact moment, but he definitely remembered before they got back to Rikka’s family restaurant. He had to remember to ask him later. “If she doesn’t remember by the time we reach Reverse Mountain I’ll tell her.” She was Nakama. Even if she didn’t remember, it was something she needed to know. The boy turned to Buggy. Luffy hadn’t missed Buggy’s flinch when he mentioned Reverse Mountain. For a moment his Voice sounded sad and hurt. Tempted to ask, he thought better of it and switched the subject. Buggy didn’t ask about his… reaction to the explosion. The rubber boy could at least return the favor.  “So, why did you wanna test us again?” The clown smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was me wanting to see you off. More a tradition than anything. I did it with Ace too. My crew and I know you’re way beyond rookie level at this point. But...” He turned to look Luffy in the eye. “...I had to make sure. Had to test your resolve. Pirate King.” The man chuckled at the expression on his nephew’s face. He knew Luffy could do it. Had known since Shanks told him he’d given Luffy their </span>
  <span>Father</span>
  <span> Captain’s old hat. Shanks was never wrong about that sort of thing. Buggy had better haki for sensing danger, but Shanks was better for sensing character. He stood up and offered Luffy a hand. “Alright. Let’s head back shall we?” Luffy smiled and set Shushu down. Buggy was the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro couldn’t see where Nami had gone. She beat up a bunch of the guys left over and disappeared. It was more than likely she was nabbing all the treasure she could find. For all that the swordsman remembered the future, he still wasn’t up to a decent standard of swordplay. He had his hands full trying to fight the weird swordsman on the unicycle. He was talking a lot too. Why do the guys they fight like to talk so much? It was annoying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him Zoro heard an animal yelp. “Waiting on you Zoro.” Oh, Sabo finished his fight. Well then. The teen made sure to finish the fight leaving no fatal wounds. Future allies and all that. Zoro looked down at himself and scowled. He still had quite a few bleeding cuts, although not nearly as many as the first time around. As if Sabo could tell what the swordsman was thinking he spoke up. “Don’t worry about it.” The blonde said while brushing off some dust from his top hat. “Lu and I had years to relearn all of what we knew, and it still wasn’t enough. No one is expecting you to be admiral level before we even hit Paradise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The swordsman was definitely being too hard on himself. His body was still recovering from his starvation too. Thinking about it, Sabo should really ask when they meet Sanji. He was over on the Baratie right? His own culinary skills only go so far. Someone who actually knew nutrition would be a big help. Zoro wiped off his swords and put them away. After, he motioned to the end of the plaza. Luffy came back yammering on next to Buggy. It seems that they passed whatever test the man had planned. Although Buggy did seem a bit worried looking at Luffy. Sabo hoped it wasn’t anything major. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Buggy’s doctor patched up Zoro the three made their way back to the ship. Lo and behold there was their wayward thief, carrying several millions of belli worth of treasure. Buggy had said not to worry about it, he did actually leave that for them. He said to think of it as a parting gift from their favorite uncle before parting in the proper way. "Fair winds and following seas. I’m sure we’ll meet again soon." Luffy laughed knowing just how right his honorary uncle was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks was pacing in front of the den den. He knew from Buggy that the boys would be there soon. Benn was about to try and calm his other half’s frayed nerves when it finally began to ring. The red haired pirate moved so fast he almost knocked the den den off the table. “Shanks here.” There was familiar laughter on the other line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can practically sense your anxiety from here, you mother hen. Calm down they passed.” Shanks didn’t let out a sigh of relief just yet. He knew Buggy too well for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Bugs?” He asked outright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It’s about Luffy. There was a slight accident and a cannonball exploded under our feet. We’re both fine, but the kid had a bit of a panic attack after. Did you know he had those?” Shanks cursed and tensed up. Knowing how bad he could get Benn pulled his Captain to sit down. Specifically in his lap, so he could ground the other man. The redhead relaxed by a hair and responded to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s rare, but he does have certain triggers.” Shanks could count the number of panic attacks he’s witnessed over the years on one hand. Thankfully it seemed to be fairly easy to stop Luffy once he begins to spiral. It’s when he goes quiet that Shanks really learned to worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m planning on trying to catch the kid before he leaves the Blues… You know he’s going through Reverse Mountain right?” Crocus never did endear himself to Buggy. The standoffish doctor may have helped Roger, but Buggy had to beg for treatment at times. Usually not believing the young pirate was sick. He should be fine with Luffy, especially if the kid has met him before. But still…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. You won’t have a whole lot of time when you do catch him. From what I remember he runs into a Marine Captain that becomes Luffy’s own version of what Garp was to Roger. He also runs into his dad.” That surprised Buggy. The Revolutionary would actually show his face to his son? He hadn’t tried to see him once in the ten years Buggy had known the kid. If a damn Yonko can visit his adoptive son, surely the kid’s actual father could have. That gave Buggy an idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Say Shanks, how do you feel about meeting me in Loguetown?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami, noticing their return, grimaced before quickly putting on that false smile. Luffy knew that over time she would smile for real, but it wouldn’t be until after they took care of Arlong that Nami would lose that worried look to her. “We can finally hoist the colors!” Nami’s head whipped around to look at the straw hatted boy. The smile fell from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are pirates?” She looked at them with such hatred. Her eyes practically burned. Luffy nodded and smiled. He was clearly ignoring her change in attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be King of the Pirates! Come with us and be our Navigator!” Luffy really did just decide someone would join the crew didn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! I HATE pirates more than anything else! The only thing I like is money and mikans.” The last part she said a bit childishly. Sabo was surprised she outright showed disdain on her face just because they were pirates. He was certain she would try and fool them for longer. Sabo weighed the options in his mind, but glancing at Luffy he knew his captain had it covered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you like money so much?” In truth it was a sad answer. One Luffy tried not to think about too often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll collect a hundred thousand belli no matter what.” Funny she would say that, given how much her future crew was worth. In a way you could say she definitely reached her goal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then how about we hire you?” She froze at Luffy’s offer. “Technically you were going to give us some of that anyway right?” He said motioning to the bags of belli. She hadn’t said it would be a 50/50 split, but even one of those bags was worth about 5 million on their own. “You can keep all of them if you’d like, plus a cut of treasure we get from other pirates.” It was a pretty generous offer. One Nami would be a fool to turn down. If she sailed with them for a little while she could get the money so much faster. Nami bit her lip in thought. She didn’t really want to work with pirates. They seemed okay, but there was no telling what they were really like. No, she had people counting on her. She had to make that money. She walked in front of Luffy and stuck her hand out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got yourself a navigator. Best one in the East Blue.” She smiled confidently at her proclamation. She knew just how good she was. Sabo nearly rolled his eyes as they climbed onto their vessel. Nami stowed the treasures out of sight as well as the supplies she nicked from one of Buggy’s smaller ships docked nearby. A bit of a relief considering they didn’t exactly get to stock up on supplies in town. “How have you guys been traveling until now if you don’t have a navigator?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo waved his hand. “I can navigate, but I’m by no means a dedicated navigator.” Even if she wasn’t 100% trustworthy for now, knowing Luffy’s judge of character, Sabo knew she would be in time. Which was great because that meant Sabo had someone to trade off with again. Sabo brought over the map to her as Zoro and Luffy undocked the ship. “This is where we planned on going next.” Her eyes focused on where the blonde was pointing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Syrup Village?” It didn’t look terribly big or busy. “Why there?” It was Luffy who answered grinning wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve gotta pick up our sniper!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuzan had noticed a change in Garp. For the last few years the man seemed to pick his friends far more decisively. Letting everyone know exactly what he thought of them. Everyone thought his old mentor didn't have a filter, but apparently he used to. It may have had gaping holes, but he knew when to play nice. He didn't seem to care to do that anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The relationships he seemed to care for were given quiet reassurances of his affection. His professional approval of methods or personality would be made plain for all to see, but his personal sincerity was saved for private. It seemed to be a small list of people. Sengoku, Tsuru, Bogard, Rosinante, and himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man used to yell at him all the time for always taking a nap, the hypocrite, but now he seemed to be almost fond of the habit. Gently waking Kuzan with a light touch to the shoulder and a small smile on his face, and even then only when necessary. There was a small but comfortable couch in Garp's office angled just so that it was hidden from view of the door or windows. He had even been gifted a key to his office. Even when the man was away he made sure that his former apprentice had somewhere he could feel safe. The Vice-Admiral threatened a grueling punishment should he discover anyone go in his office without his permission. Thus far no matter if someone was dropping off paperwork, or trying to find Kuzan the old marine would punish both the messenger and whoever sent them. The 37 year old thought it was odd, even for Garp, but not unwelcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His relationship with Sengoku and Tsuru seemed better as well. They used to be exasperated by his antics but now there seemed to be a glint in their eyes of understanding. After returning from his assignment Sengoku's right hand/ adoptive son seemed to be in the know as well. In Roscinante's eyes there was clear approval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his kindness became far more hidden than it used to be, his dislike of Sakazuki became a loud opinion that he would voice as often as he could. It was standard now that after every meeting the two were involved in, the furniture needed to be replaced. Sakazuki would burn his chair while Garp's would splinter under the force of the man's rage. That was something else noticeably different. There were no doubts as to his strength. Before, Garp had seemed content to try and slowly fade into the background. Just coasting by on the display of strength he had when fervently chasing down Roger in his youth. Now he would train far more often, and far more publicly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something had prompted this change, and while he could see its effects, Kuzan wasn't quite sure what that something was. He could only hope for the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Kuzan!” The man turned to the object of his thoughts who was smiling gleefully as he approached. “My grandsons found me some new apprentices. Mind coming with me to pick them up? You can ask that question too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I de-aged Kuzan by 10 years because, to be honest, I thought that him being much younger and making it to Vice-Admiral seemed fairly within reason given Garp was his mentor. I think the Ohara incident too is a bit more interesting as well, for this story at least, if Kuzan is a young fairly new vice-admiral. 17 years old and being faced with orders that while he knows he can’t outright disobey, he does try and subvert them by claiming the girl was gone before he got there. It would also make sense that he would have a bit more leniency given his “inexperience” compared to someone like Sakazuki. The rest I kept because I didn’t really see an easy way of Saul living. It was of Saul’s choice to sacrifice himself for Robin and the meaning of that sacrifice convincing Kuzan to allow for her escape. Something so important for both Robin and Kuzan’s character can’t really be changed lightly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Lies We Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sabo enjoyed being on the night watch. So long as there wasn’t a storm to be wary of, this was Sabo’s favorite time to sail. He used to practice with the mera mera at this time of night. Trying to mimic his brother’s signature moves. Seeing the light of hundreds of little firefly flames reflecting in the obsidian water of the night was breathtaking. It almost made him regret not asking Ace if he could use the mera mera this time around. Almost. There was no way he would take that away from him. Maybe he could find a new fruit. While he made the mera mera his, it always came back to Ace. Not him. Getting his own power free from the shadow of Ace or Dragon was something worth looking into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm weight settled against his leg pulling him from thought. Luffy sat down apparently having decided to use him as a backrest. Sabo leaned down and affectionately ruffled his little brother's hair. “Lu, what are you gonna do about Nami?” he asked in a hushed whisper. Luffy looked confused for a moment before realizing what his brother was asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t wait as long as I did for you and Ace. Zoro remembered, so I’m hoping she will too. If not we tell her by Reverse Mountain.” It was a fairly large milestone on their journey. If she was going to remember it would definitely be before then. He hoped it would be before then. It wouldn’t really be fair if only some of his Nakama remembered. Without meeting with everyone else though, it was near impossible to tell why exactly each person remembered. Law, Ace, Sabo, Zoro. The only common thread being their connection to him. His brother nodded at his decision before looking out to Sea once more. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their ship arrived just off the coast of Syrupp just before midday. The sun hadn’t quite hit its zenith keeping the temperature reasonable. That would be something that they would have to consider once they hit the Grandline. Islands were actually divided into seasons, and they would need to prepare for that. Nami was always the prepared one with several sets of clothes for every kind of situation. Zoro frowned. She still had that fake plastered on smile. She didn’t remember then. From what he could tell his Captain looked like he was trying not to think about it. Sabo kept giving her nervous glances when he thought no one was looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll be interesting having the blonde around. Since both Luffy’s brothers remember it will hopefully be easier to keep them alive. </span>
  <span>
    <strike>Luffy got to save them, why couldn’t Zoro save her? Why couldn’t he come back far enough to save Kunia?</strike>
  </span>
  <span> There was no use dwelling on what could have been. He just has to make due with what he has. But right now what he had was a completely terrified sniper hiding in the bushes. He can tell without even seeing him that Usopp is terrified that pirates just landed. The teen came out of the bushes holding out his slingshot. Despite the terror Zoro could feel there was a determination in Usopp. The type of strength that only came out when he was protecting someone. That was new. He began to spout some utter nonsense about a million troops and how they should turn back. After he was done lying Luffy spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Yasopp’s kid right?” His Captain was smiling softly as he reminisced. The Red Haired crew was the closest that he had to family for a long time. Even before coming back. Meeting them, after all Luffy had told his crew, was certainly eye opening, to say the least. Usopp’s hand trembled as he lowered his weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you know my dad?” Usopp just stared at them all no longer afraid but seeming to contemplate something. Before the straw hatted pirate could speak the other boy surprised them. “That means you’re Luffy right?” Luffy’s eyes widened before his smile came back bigger than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me. Monkey D. Luffy. Yasopp said he was gonna stop home to see you, but I didn’t realize he would mention me.” Satisfied with that answer the crew walked over to Usopp. He seemed nervous, sure, but unafraid. “There any good places to eat around here? I’m starved!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He managed to get here just before mom passed. He stayed for about a week to make sure I’d be alright, then left. He keeps in touch though. I get a few letters a couple of times a year and a visit every few.” Usopp explained while they ate. The sniper gained confidence as he talked, his affection showing through easily. It was heartwarming for Luffy to see that he managed to make things a little better for his Nakama. While it was upsetting that Yasopp didn't get to save his wife, he was grateful the man stayed for as long as he could. His presence in Usopp's life seemed to change him a great deal. The villagers didn't scorn him quite nearly as much as they had prior. They seemed far more fond of him. Probably because this time he wouldn't cry that pirates were coming. The sniper still clearly exaggerated and lied often, but not about that. Yasopp probably explained that it was for his safety. It was an unfortunate fact that Shanks was known as the "Wandering Yonko". His crew couldn't afford to be caught staying in one place too long. Whenever he would visit Shanks and Benn would make their way to Buggy first, then the three of them to Foosha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should come with us. We could use a sniper like you Usopp." Not everything needed to go precisely as it had the last time. Luffy felt a strange confidence, knowing that for some reason it was something he needed to ask now. The teen didn't speak for a moment. Looking at a loss for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Usopp stood up and looked at the clock. "I'm really sorry, but I have to be somewhere! Find me later!" Quick as he could the boy ran out the door. Sabo and Nami looked confused as to his sudden departure until three little kids came barreling through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is he, you pirate scum?!" One of them shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, where's Captain Usopp?!" For the life of him, Luffy couldn't remember their names. They were all named after vegetables or something right? Oh well, didn't matter. Zoro had a cruel smirk on his face as he patted his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, that was a good meal." Hook, line, and sinker. The boys easily thought that Usopp had been eaten. The adults in the restaurant stifled their laughter. Something the pirate didn't notice the first time around. Seeming to take pity on them Nami spoke up rolling her eyes as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our idiot of a swordsman is just teasing. Usopp ran off saying that he had somewhere to be." Two of them looked shocked and the last slapped a hand to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Of course, he ran off to go see miss Kaya." He adjusted his glasses before continuing. "Captain goes to see her every day to keep her company and tell lies." The redheaded girl frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean tell lies?" Why the hell would someone be lying to a girl every day like clockwork? The kid in the hat spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Kaya has a weak con-consi-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Constitution."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that, thanks Onion. She's real sickly, so, Captain goes there and tells his tall tales so that she can feel like she's on adventures with him." The boys looked both sad and proud of the teen's lies. Luffy chuckled quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, why don't we all go listen to his tales?" </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabo shook his head fondly. His brother went to follow Usopp to the tree. Zoro decided to take a "nap" by the gate, and deciding to be polite the blonde rang the doorbell like the gentleman he was. Nami stood behind him, curious as to what he would say. The man who answered the door had curly white hair, and sheep horns on his head. Going by his dress he seemed to be a butler. "How may I help you?" He seemed wary of the two at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon me." Sabo took off his hat and bowed politely to him. "My name is Monkey D. Sabo, and my companion is Nami. We're friends of Usopp's. He's apparently indulging miss Kaya in 'story time' and we hoped to sit inside opposed to on the tree branch like him and my brother." If there was one thing that Sabo knew he could do, it was charm people. The butler seemed startled for a brief moment, then pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a polite young man. My name is Merry. I suppose a little bit of company can't hurt. Miss Kaya is often alone. I wish she had more friends to keep her company. If she tells you to leave however, I ask that you respect the miss' wishes." The butler opened the door and motioned for the two to come inside. Nami was the one to speak up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. We greatly appreciate it." Nami had a polite and genuine smile on her face. It suited her. Maybe with Kaya around Nami might be more inclined to sincerity? Sabo wasn't quite sure for the change in demeanor, but he was grateful for it. The two followed Merry through the house and up the stairs to Kaya's bedroom. He opened the door to announce she had guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fragile was the word that best suited Kaya. She wore a plain dress and slippers, skin pale enough to nearly be translucent. It looked as though she'd never been outside. Her hair was the lightest shade of blonde Sabo had ever seen. She looked almost more like a doll than a young girl. Twirling his hat off in a flourish he introduced himself once again. Nami introduced herself this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While Usopp and Luffy have no qualms about sitting in a tree we were hoping you'd permit us a seat inside?" She smiled, the uncertainty from her face disappearing. She was definitely far too trusting. Kaya clapped her hands together in glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you can. Any friend of Usopp's is a friend of mine! Would you like to stay for some tea?" The girl looked positively giddy. She was starved for company it would seem. Nami spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We would love to." Soft smile still on her face. She meant what she said. It was difficult to turn down such an innocent request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a wonderful idea Miss Kaya! I'll go prepare some straight away!" The sheep-like butler bound off towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaya turned to look out the window. "Usopp, you two are more than welcome to come inside as well. I-I'd be grateful if you did." She stuttered the last part as it came out far softer than she intended. Usopp looked stunned. It was clear that for all the years he knew her he'd never been invited inside before. Given the look on Kaya's face however, Sabo had a feeling it was something that she had wanted to ask for some time now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Of course I will! The great Captain Usopp could never turn down such a request from a fair maiden such as yourself Miss Kaya." Usopp boasted while blushing. That was adorable. Sabo and Nami smiled knowingly at one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door to Kaya's room slammed open causing Usopp to nearly fall from the tree. Startled, the frail girl clutched a hand to her chest as though it would calm her heart. In the doorway stood a second far more stern butler. Moving into a ramrod stiff position he adjusted his glasses. Rather oddly using the heel of his hand to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the meaning of this?" He sounded absolutely enraged behind a thin veil of professionalism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Klahadore! I'd like you to meet Sabo, Nami, and Luffy." She said pointing to each in turn. "They're friends of Usopp's. We were going to have some tea-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so." Kaya looked stunned before shrinking into herself. "You should not associate yourself with this riffraff, Miss Kaya. How do you know they don't just want your fortune?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Klahad-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just look at them. Bad blood the lot of them. If they’re friends with that urchin then no doubt they're all related to pirate scum." Woah, hold the fuck up. What did he just say? A growling noise came from the window as a murderous expression overtook Usopp's face. Luffy was already holding him in place by the wrist like he knew this would happen. From the look in his eyes he wasn't surprised, but angry at the butler's words nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Klahadore! That is incredibly rude of you to say to my friends. Apologize at once!" Kaya was standing now, fists clenched at her sides. Fragility aside, she seemed to have a spine of steel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not apologize for stating the truth. Can't you see this is for your own good Miss Kaya? I'm trying to protect you-" Oh no, Sabo was having none of that shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell are you?" His tone was even and calm despite the crass words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-Excuse me?" False fear adorning the man's face. He was good. Sabo made a point of not saying anything and just waiting for a response. "I am Miss Kaya's butler and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you are Miss Kaya's butler then what business do you have trying to control the head of the household you serve?" Sometimes the knowledge he was brought up with did come in handy. The butler sputtered, clearly not expecting the so-called "riffraff" to understand his role and how he crossed a line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Klahadore, I know you want to protect me in your own way, but these are my friends, and I was enjoying their company. Now I am ordering you to apologize for your thoughtless comments." As soon as she finished speaking she coughed a few times into her hand. Nami rushed over to help her to her bed. The butler looked like he swallowed a lemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your parents asked me to watch over you Miss Kaya, and I refuse. Now I think it's best that they leave you to your rest." Kaya looked hurt and incredibly upset. Before she could speak up, Usopp responded, failing to keep the hurt from his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright Kaya. We can come back when you're feeling better." Without waiting for a response Usopp scrambled down the tree and fled from the mansion. Sending her apologetic looks the rest of the Strawhats were ushered out of the house walking past a confused Merry holding a tray of tea and cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gate slammed shut. Usopp wasn't looking at any of them, clearly still upset. "He's wrong." Luffy's words were quiet but firm. "Your dad is a pirate and a good man. And you are too." Usopp just bit the inside of his cheek, not saying a word in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-He's… He's telling the truth. You are good Usopp." Spinning around the gang saw Kaya panting as she leaned on the gate wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kaya!" Usopp rushed over to help steady her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright. Climbing that tree isn't as easy as you all made it look." Sabo was impressed by her determination. She rubbed her arms nearly shivering. Despite the mild weather with next to no body fat she must be freezing. The blonde shrugged off his coat and offered it up. Kaya looked like she was about to protest, but seeing the worried look on everyone's faces she draped it across her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you climb down the tree? It's your house, aren't you allowed to leave?" Luffy knew that the girl was little more than a caged bird. Rather fitting given that she had an unfortunate cat hanging about. In an instant Kaya looked miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. Klahadore takes my safety incredibly seriously. Given my lack of strength most days it makes sense for me to barely leave the house." She looked entirely too guilty for something she had no control over. "But… I needed to apologize. Truly, he was out of line." Kaya bowed to the group. "Really, I'm sorry. Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask if I can accompany you all for the day?" Nami was the first to speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We would love to have your company, Kaya." Luffy wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but something this time around made Nami immediately fond of the sickly girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go get some tea and cookies like Kaya wanted." In the meantime, they all started walking back towards the village. Usopp lent his arm to Kaya to lean on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luffy, you just ate," Nami said exasperated. Zoro chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You act like that will stop him. He is made of rubber after all." That got a look. Woops. He knew he had forgotten something. He hasn't used his devil fruit powers around anyone yet. To prove Zoro's point the boy pulled at his cheek, stretching it far past where it should be possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ate the gomu gomu no mi, a devil fruit. Although that's got nothing to do with me being hungry. I've always been like that." That got a few chuckles from both Zoro and Sabo. Usopp was shocked and made a choking sound. Nami was slightly less shocked, given she already had a run-in with Buggy's own powers. Kaya on the other hand looked completely enamored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does that affect you? Is all of you rubber? How about your bones?" She rattled off several questions before stopping herself. She flushed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be invasive. I'm studying to become a doctor." She seemed so passionate that Luffy couldn't help but laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shishishi. That's pretty cool. All of me is rubber, bones and all." A thought struck him and his grin widened. "You know, right now we don't have a doctor on our crew, but we will. He's the best doctor in the whole world! If you want you can come with us." Everyone stopped walking and turned to Luffy. Nami and Usopp looked shocked and almost angry. What was the pirate thinking offering something to someone so frail? Sabo only looked stunned at Luffy's offer. Zoro was the most calm, sporting a casual smirk. He should've guessed his Captain would pull something like this. Luffy was simultaneously the most selfless and selfish person he's ever met. He hoards people and keeps them close, but he would die for them in a heartbeat no questions asked. The girl looked contemplative. Like she was weighing her options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Luffy why would you offer something so dangerous to someone like her?" Nami yelled out. Was he trying to get her killed? Did he ever think anything through?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luffy and Kaya continued to ignore her simply staring at one another. Kaya's Voice was far more stable than the girl herself. It longed for freedom. The same way that Luffy's had many years ago. The pirate didn't know if she felt it last time, but Kaya was definitely hearing the siren call of the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your crew?" She asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Strawhat pirates. I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." He spoke back in a soft yet unyielding voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't exactly fight." That wasn't a no. Although it was a fair point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We would protect you until you can." That was something she would need to know given the path ahead of them. His whole crew needed to be strong enough to protect or run. No exceptions. Not after last time. He forced himself not to react outwardly. This was a dangerous train of thought for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be a doctor. I don't want to kill anyone." Truthfully it was rare that any doctor killed, regardless of pirate status. The only exception Luffy could think of being Torao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking you to." He would ask that his crew fight, but he wouldn't ask them to kill. It was sometimes the inevitable outcome of a fight, but it was rare that even he fought with the intent to kill. When he fought Kaido, or the Magma Bastard being the obvious exceptions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't leave Usopp." She clutched his arm tighter and ignored the blush on her face. It was a bit dependent of her, but he was her rock. The only stable thing she's had nearly all her life. She wasn't sure she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave without him. The anger melted from Usopp's face and gave way to a furious blush. Kaya wouldn't leave without him. But she wanted to leave? He knew that she was unhappy staying cooped up as she was, but this seemed drastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already asked that he be my sniper." She seemed taken aback by that and looked over at Usopp who was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure if the pirate was being serious truthfully. Who would want him on their crew? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I think about it?" Luffy smiled. Looks like he would have another new Nakama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! You have until we leave to decide m'kay?" Deciding that the conversation was over he turned to continue walking towards the town leaving everyone to stumble after him. Usopp made sure to keep walking with Kaya at a somewhat slower pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you really consider leaving?” He had considered it for the last several years and still hasn’t mustered up the courage to leave. He hadn’t told anyone, but his dad offered for Usopp to go with them. He felt ashamed to tell him no, but his father simply looked at him and ruffled his hair. He could tell that the boy was too young yet to sail. He didn’t want Usopp to think he was unwanted though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted to spend my life trapped in that house. I always feel better when I’m able to leave it and spend the day in town. Klahadore means well, but I can’t tell you the last time I set foot outside. He’s become far more strict with how I spend my time, my diet, the company I keep...” Her grip tightened on Usopp’s arm. “The only thing that keeps me going are your stories.” She knew that they were all lies, but stories of “brave warriors of the sea” are what helped her get through the days. She could lose herself in the imagery that her friend would create and the tales he would spin. When she wasn’t studying she was daydreaming of all the adventures she could have… if only she could set foot outside the door. It was dangerous but Luffy was throwing her a lifeline here and she desperately wanted to take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not realizing what had happened Kaya bumped into Zoro’s back. Luffy stopped suddenly and made the motion for silence. Confused, everyone followed him behind some rocks overlooking the path. Not long after Klahadore appeared. He had some odd glove on one hand, a sword attached to each finger. A pistol was clenched in the other. Where did he get those? He met up with a bizarre looking man with heart sunglasses. Kaya wondered how Luffy knew he was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Kuro, the girl dead yet?” The strange man asked Klahadore. The butler moved suddenly, grabbing the man by the neck. Kaya felt like she couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you never to call me that. As far as the marines are concerned, they caught and executed Captain Kuro. Remember?” The man was weakly grasping at the hand around his throat. Klahadore made a clicking sound before releasing him. “You have to hypnotize her first. She has to write me into her will so I can take everything.” Kaya covered her mouth with her hands, while Sabo covered Usopp’s. Why would he do this? Her parents saved him. They cared for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right right. After that she’s supposed to have an ‘accident’. Just like her parents. It’s pretty easy to have an accident when your butler’s been poisoning all your food.” He laughed cruelly before </span>
  <span>Klahadore</span>
  <span> Kuro hit him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jango be QUIET! If you get me exposed so help me...” This couldn’t be happening. She looked around to see sympathetic looks from the crew. “We have to do this quickly. She escaped the house and I had to shoot that buffoon of a butler.” Tears slipped down her cheeks and Luffy grit his teeth. No one made his nakama cry.  Kuro adjusted his glasses. “I suppose it works to our advantage after all.” The man had an evil look in his eyes. “It’s such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shame </span>
  </em>
  <span>that pirates attacked the mansion and kidnapped the girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go back and get the crew. One village raid coming up!” At least the first mate could be good at reading between the lines on the odd occasion. Jango ran off to do as his captain commanded. Kuro turned around and started to stalk back to the mansion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoro, take Nami and Usopp with you to fight those pirates. Sabo, defend Kaya. I’ll handle Kuro.” A split second later Luffy had appeared in front of the other pirate captain. The man startled, but managed to dodge the first punch. Truthfully this would be an easy fight if he were to go all out. Luffy however needed his crew to start learning to pull their own. It would be easy for Usopp to rally his courage to protect Kaya, but Nami was a bit trickier at the moment. Luffy had no doubts that the girl would still make off with their ship when it came time to get Sanji. But these early fights together built the foundation of their crew. If Nami and Usopp didn’t remember then it was something they definitely needed to do to grow.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami was warned by Sabo expressly of Zoro’s notoriously bad sense of direction. When Luffy ordered them off she asked Usopp to lead the way and grabbed Zoro by the hand. This was no time for him to get lost. He grumbled but didn’t pull away. At least he was self aware. As they ran to the ships Nami could only reflect back on her experiences with the crew. She’d just barely met Kaya before immediately feeling the need to defend the girl. Where had that come from? Nojiko was always the one trying to defend her. Not that Nami would let her of course. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>She already lost her mother, she couldn’t lose her sister too</span>
  </strike>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>She felt Zoro firmly grip her trembling hand. Now was no time for a dive into her past. She needed to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slope before her already had a few traps that Usopp had made from when he was afraid they were hostile. Hopefully between that, and the three of them it would be enough. Zoro squeezed her hand once before taking out his swords. She nodded and took her bow staff in hand as Usopp took aim with… a slingshot? Pirates began to make their way up the slope and Usopp fired. The shot hit the ground and sparked one of his traps. Setting several pirates ablaze. He looked scared out of his mind but reloaded his weapon quick as his shaking hands allowed. Nami hated to admit it, but she could respect that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of the pirates dressed like cats? Weird. They decided to tag team Zoro. The men were acting like snarling animals. Given what that guy Jango had said, he hypnotized them? The redheaded girl was confused but advanced towards the self-proclaimed hypnotist anyway. With a quick blow she caught him under the chin with her staff. She could hear the crack his teeth made as they crashed against each other with the force of her impact. That’s definitely gotta hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuro was </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> having a good day. That little idiot Usopp and his friends kept getting in the way of his plans. For all his speed he couldn’t land a single hit on the boy. He snarled out of frustration and decided to turn his anger elsewhere. He turned to the girl and figured that she would make a good hostage. The pirate dodged the boy's attack and swung his swords towards Kaya. With a clang his swords hit steel. The blonde had stepped in front of her to take the blow. He pulled out his weapon just in time to block his swords. Kuro’s eyes narrowed, was that a pipe the boy was using? Quickly he jumped back to gain some distance and pulled his pistol from its holster. Sure the boy was fast, but could he dodge a bullet? The pirate however had forgotten just how quick Luffy was. The boy finally dealt a blow to his temple and Kuro knew no more. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was deathly quiet in the mansion. Kaya had bandaged Merry to the best of her abilities and got him up to speed. As he rested she tried to focus on everyone else’s injuries. Thankfully, no one had sustained any real damage. The worst was resetting Usopp’s broken nose. She was certain that her friend would screech in pain after being reset. Or possibly even panic at the sight of it bleeding once more. He was quiet instead. Far more quiet than she had ever seen him before. She busied herself in cleaning the scrapes and bruises that Zoro and Nami had as Usopp asked in a somber voice to talk to Luffy in private. The other boy’s expression seemed morose, and yet his eyes were warm. Sabo gave a knowing look before busying himself with the villagers that had come to the mansion. Several of them had seen what happened and wished to speak with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp and Luffy walked down the hall until they were certain they wouldn’t be seen or overheard. The sniper was fidgeting with his hands before finally he fell to his knees. Tears came fast and plentiful as the boy sobbed, forehead touching the ground. “I-I’m so sorry Luffy!” His throat felt like it was closing in on itself. The words came out strained and in nearly indistinguishable gibberish. “I was so scared! I was so scared and I missed! I missed and Frankie- a-and Frankie-” He was hyperventilating, unable to finish the sentence. He swore he could hear Robin howling in agony once more. He felt warm hands tilt his face upwards. Luffy looked at him eyes wet with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too Usopp. I wasn’t strong enough to protect you.” The sniper flinched. That wasn’t true. There was no way that this was anyone’s fault but his. As if he could hear his thoughts Luffy drew his Nakama in for a hug. Usopp gripped back so tight he was sure he left bruises on his Captain. He was completely nonverbal as Luffy rocked him back and forth. Luffy’s very presence felt like he was being wrapped in a blanket. The soft rhythmic way the rubber boy repeated his crew’s names nearly had Usopp in tears all over again. Later he would remember to ask just why Law, Ace, and Sabo had been added to the list of crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Usopp’s sobs died down he wiped his eyes. His Captain looked at him once more. His voice was barely a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sail with you once more Captain?” There was no way to ever atone for his cowardice but still… He wanted to be there. To protect his Nakama with everything he had. He would give anything to never hear Robin cry like that again. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Even his life if he could muster that kind of courage.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy smiled seeing the determination reflecting in his eyes. It was bittersweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can.” He came here to pick up his sniper after all. The two of them moved to the side of the hallway, backs pressed against the wall as they talked. Usopp explained how when he came back from the battle it felt like a train hit him as his brain tried to consolidate the two sets of memories. Luffy explained the changes he had made, Shanks, Torao, Ace, Sabo, Jiji, and how for some reason Nami still didn’t remember. It was a lot of information for the sniper to take in. There was one thing that he was stuck on however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you offer Kaya to come with us?” If Usopp had read his oldest friend right, Kaya would say yes. It worried him. She didn’t have such apparent wanderlust last time around. Then again, last time around she had only been worrying herself to sickness. Not being legitimately poisoned by her butler. So there were some differences. Hell even a lot of the stories he told her were different. His father gave him some real stories to pass on, or draw inspiration from. Could a more concrete idea of adventure and freedom really make such an impact for her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you tell the difference?” Usopp hesitated before nodding. Luffy pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. “She’s different than last time. Her Voice is screaming like a caged bird.” The sniper flinched, a brief flicker of regret crossing his face. “If I didn’t offer I’m pretty sure she would have found a way to leave anyway.” Things were changing whether they wanted to acknowledge it or not. He could only hope that things would change for the better.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabo watched as Usopp left with his brother. The sniper looked shaken and guilty. He supposed that made one more who remembered the previous timeline. He glanced at Nami out of the corner of his eye. Kaya was cleaning the cuts and scrapes she had gotten in the battle. It looks like she still hasn’t remembered then. The blonde looked at Zoro then motioned to the girls. Silently indicating for him to watch them while he was gone. The swordsman met his gaze and nodded once in acknowledgment before allowing Kaya to patch him up as well. Sabo followed the mayor outside. He really hoped that this wouldn’t end with trouble. The mayor seemed nervous as she wrung her hands together before addressing Sabo with a grateful bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re grateful for all you’ve done. We wanted to repay you by ensuring you all were stocked up and ready to go when you decide to leave… We also had a favor to ask of you.” the blonde raised an eyebrow. “Would your crew claim this place as your territory?” The former revolutionary was in shock. It was incredibly rare that islands outside the New World would know about that tradition. Or even need it at all. The Blues, especially the East, were known for being weak and peaceful. The East in particular was frequented by Garp and Shanks. Sabo must have let too much confusion show on his face to indicate to the mayor to continue. “We aren’t naive enough to hope for marine interference on our behalf. Please realize that with Yasopp, Kuro, and now Usopp being pirates from here it will paint a certain target on our island.” She had a fairly decent point. However, for their particular crew it was nigh impossible at the current time. To claim a territory all the way out here would only reflect poorly on them. As of right now they had no allies, or quick means of travel. They had no status beyond the East Blue as far as influence, and truthfully they didn’t even have that. Zoro had told him their initial bounties weren’t issued until after Luffy beat up Arlong. Not to mention the fact that as of right now he and Luffy had been discussing the merits of allowing Kuma to separate everyone for two years again. That would really prevent them from sending aid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies ma'am but, I’m not the Captain. A decision like this is something that he would need to make. In truth, I don’t think what your asking for is possible right now.” The mayor seemed put out before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you ask him for me anyway?” Sabo bit back a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do.” Great. Now all that was left was to make sure Luffy didn’t actually agree to this. At least not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind if we claim you guys as a territory.” Sabo nearly broke his composure as he fought the urge to throttle his brother. “But we can’t really do it right now.” He startled at that addition. Just what was his little brother up to? “My goal is to be the King of the Pirates. But that means we won’t really be coming back to the East Blue for a long time once we leave.” The Strawhat pirate scratched the back of his neck. “Also right now we aren’t recognized as strong enough to protect you guys, so it would probably make you more of a target.” Luffy didn’t look satisfied with his own conclusion as he tilted his head back and forth in thought. Was there a way they could claim them later? Once they had Frankie he could definitely make a small fast boat if they needed to race back to the Blues. Ace had that skiff thing that ran on his mera mera. Frankie could definitely make something similar. Luffy turned to his older brother. “We won’t have time to claim them right now. Could we give them our den den and let them know when it’s okay for them to say that they’re claimed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo held a hand to his chin. Truthfully that wasn’t that bad of an answer. By that point they would definitely be in the news too, which meant that if the village decided that they didn’t want to be claimed after all their publicity then they would be free to drop the matter. If they did though they could just make sure to invest in a small fast means of travel. So long as whoever left made sure to take a vivre card piece with them, they could find their way back. Even if the crew was in the New World. Had Luffy been thinking about claiming territories last time too? He half claimed Fishman Island, but he was pretty sure that was more of a spur of the moment thing. Or it could’ve been a  Fuck You to Linlin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that should do nicely. So long as that’s alright with you mayor? Realistically this wouldn’t be for at least two years mind you.” Even with the wait time the woman seemed relieved. He would never have guessed that a rookie group of pirates could give someone so much reassurance for their safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked over at his brother who had wandered back to talk with Kaya, Nami, and Merry. Unconsciously they all relaxed when he did. It really shouldn’t surprise Sabo by now. That’s just the kind of person Luffy was. There wasn’t a person alive who could withstand his unique charm. A contradictory amalgamation of honesty, comfort, selfishness, ambition, humility, and understanding. Usopp and Zoro sitting close by in case they were needed. Sabo smiled. He was glad his brother could find a family like them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Sabo.” Zoro called. “Merry’s got something to tell all of us, that includes you.” Sabo hesitated for a moment before walking over to the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I want you all to know I’m incredibly grateful for all you have done for miss Kaya and myself. As a thanks I would like to gift to you a project of sorts I have been working on for many years now. I call her the Going Merry.” Kaya gasped and covered her mouth. This was a rather big gesture then. Luffy was smiling gently, yet also looked like he would cry. Merry went on to explain the ship and all her intricacies. Nami looked like she was the only one paying any attention. Usopp, Zoro, and Luffy simply nodded given they already knew all of this. When the explanation was finally finished Kaya took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the offer to sail with you still open, Captain?” Merry sputtered for a moment and Luffy smiled. This was certainly going to be an interesting adventure.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to add that I hope everyone is managing to stay healthy and sane right now given the current situation depending on your country. I'll see you next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Pebble in the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Strawhat pirates smiled as they looked at the Merry’s freshly painted sails. The wind catching them just right, making the symbol seem almost larger than life. Luffy was hit with a strong wave of nostalgia as he looked up from his perch on the figurehead. He patted the ship making a silent promise to take better care of her this time. He kept staring at the sails. He loved his jolly roger but he needed to make sure it would be different. A visual reminder to himself that things would be different could help. He closed his eyes and muttered under his breath. “Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe, Law, Ace, Sabo, Kaya.” All of those lives were depending on him. He felt Usopp move towards him and opened his eyes. </p><p>“You alright Luffy?” Woops, he must have looked too upset just now. He nodded yes, but then also nodded no.</p><p>“I need to ask you something, and you can’t ask questions about it. Not now, but...” He paused. Mulling over how to ask this. “Could you think about making a version of the Straw Hat jolly roger, but also use some of the Heart Pirates jolly roger too?” The Heart Pirates had stood with them to the end. True allies and Nakama. He didn’t ask him to, but Luffy knew just how much Torao was doing for him. That deserved an acknowledgment of some sort even if he knew Torao didn’t see it that way. The man would be a captain for nearly two decades across two lives and was planning on giving that up for Luffy. To be part of his crew. No one but the ones that remember would really understand just how big a sacrifice he was making. </p><p>Usopp furrowed his brow. Did this have something to do with why Law’s name was included in Luffy’s ramblings? Even with their formalized alliance last time their jolly rogers didn’t change. “Please, Usopp?” Noting the pleading in his voice the sniper’s concerns faded and he nodded. It wasn’t like his Captain asked it to be done right this instant. He was sure he could come up with something. He promised to never doubt his Captain again, and this time was no different. Hopefully, Luffy would tell him what it was for before they needed to change the sails. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After giving Nami the helm and making sure that Kaya would be all right as their lookout for the moment; the guys made their way inside saying they would cook some lunch. Luffy really missed Sanji. Sabo began to actually take out ingredients as the others sat at the table. It may have been an excuse to talk in private, but they did actually need to make lunch. </p><p>“What’s up Luffy?” Usopp began while absent mindedly helping Sabo prepare sandwiches. Luffy had a serious look on his face once again, something that was becoming far more frequent than anyone liked to see.</p><p>“I wanna wait on telling Kaya about Before,” he stated. Zoro peered out of one eye at them. Ever since he remembered, the swordsman kept forgetting that he had both eyes, and was constantly only ever looking out of one. “I wanna see if Nami and Sanji remember.” He had a feeling they would. He wasn’t completely confident, but there was still something there. More than just hope. They would just need time. “If they don’t we tell them all after Loguetown.” They all nodded seeing no reason to refute the decision. </p><p>“Do they need to remember to start training?” Sabo spoke up. “Kaya needs to train in every which way at the moment, and from what I remember Usopp,” he turned to the sniper as he continued to speak. “You and Nami were never intended as frontline fighters, but you got put in those kinds of positions anyway.” Nami had her weather based attacks and that was good, but it wasn’t enough last time. It wouldn't be enough now. The sniper nodded agreeing with Sabo.</p><p>“I need to learn armament Haki, and build up my strength a lot sooner than three years from now.” Together they tried to come up with some sort of schedule to present to the girls. </p><p>Conveniently they had finished their discussion and food preparations at the same time. Sabo and Usopp took their portions and went to go relieve Nami and Kaya respectively. Surprisingly enough Luffy waited to start eating. </p><p>"Captain?" Kaya snapped him out of his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Shishishi. Sorry I was thinking of how to explain mystery things." How did Rayleigh explain Haki again? Everyone grabbed a plate and started eating as Luffy continued to mull over his words. </p><p>"You guys need to train." Zoro didn't bother beating around the bush. He made sure to sternly look both of them in the eyes to let them know just how serious he was. "There's no doubt that eventually we'll be put in life or death situations. The two of you need to be able to hold your own and be able to fight your way out or escape." He tried to make sure they understood how serious he was voice low and sharp. He would not lose more Nakama like that. </p><p>Nami looked contemplative for a moment before speaking up. "I take it 'mystery things' are something related to this training?" Should she really train with them? She was still planning on leaving after all. This would only make her betrayal all more painful for everyone involved. </p><p>"It's a mystery power that you guys have to learn." Luffy relented. "It's called Haki." The girls turned towards their Captain with curiosity plain on their faces. "There are three different types of Haki. Two that you can learn and one you have to be born with." The straw hatted boy held up his fingers as he spoke. "The first is called Observation Haki. It lets you sense things. The second is Armament Haki. It's like armor. The last is the one you can't learn. It's called Conqueror's Haki. It's your will. Not many people have it." Luffy himself, Shanks, Ace, Rayleigh, Whitebeard-ossan, Hancock, Chinjao, Mingo, Big Mom, Katakuri, Sengoku, Jaggy, Kaido. That was everyone who could as far as Luffy was aware. Just the 13 of them in the world, at least the world of the living that is. </p><p>Seeing that Luffy had finished his version of an explanation Zoro decided to elaborate further. "Observation Haki is a heightened sense of perception. It can be used to sense people as well as incoming attacks. Armament Haki is the physical manifestation of your will on yourself or an object." Seeing the confused faces he pulled out Wado Ichimonji and coated her in Haki. Motioning to Luffy his captain did the same with his fist. "Armament Haki acts like extra armor in a sense. With it you can also hurt devil fruit users that you wouldn't be able to normally." He sheathed his sword. "While people like us can't learn how to <em> use </em> Conqueror's Haki, we can learn to <em> withstand </em> it."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Kaya questioned. All of this information was strange but incredibly interesting. Why had she never heard of it before?</p><p>"If a person isn't used to experiencing Conqueror's Haki they tend to pass out." Zoro never understood why more crews didn't try and train for that. Shanks did but Kaido, Whitebeard, Big Mom, hell even Kid. None of them prepared their crew for inevitable Conqueror's clashes. </p><p>"How come this Haki isn't common knowledge if it's so useful?" The blonde girl finally asked. The question burned in her mind.</p><p>"It is common knowledge in the New World or to anyone who's been there." Realizing they wouldn't know about that the boy continued to fill them in. "Right now we're in the Blues. Not just that but the 'weakest' Blue." Luffy made a face as he said the nickname of the East. "Once we get to the Grandline there are two parts, the first half is called 'Paradise' and the second being the 'New World'. The divide between the two is Sabody and Fishman Island." The navigator tensed at the word Fishman without realizing it drawing a concerned look from Zoro.</p><p>"You know an awful lot about all of this for some kid." Nami was incredibly skeptical. There was no denying the boy's strength, but that just made everything all the more suspicious. Luffy took off his hat and held it in his hands looking wistful for a moment. </p><p>"The man I made a promise to. Shanks, he gave me this hat. He’s a pirate.” He smiled fondly and shoved it back on his head. “Plus Jiji is a marine. Now hurry up and eat. We've got training to do after."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Garp stood stock still and head high as his ship pulled into the port. A long line of marines stretched across to meet him. Most of them looked like they could use a good few months of training. He walked slowly but with purpose up to the two boys standing in the center. A short pink haired boy saluted him, and a taller blonde looked indifferent to the whole thing. The smaller boy’s knees were shaking but his eyes held firm in their resolve. Good. Garp laughed at the sight, the sound bellowing across the port. Bogard sighed and silently prayed for the boys Garp’s grandsons had sent to him. He started gearing up for the prisoner transfer and nearly tripped over Kuzan. Who had apparently agreed to tag along but didn't bother getting up. He simply watched from the deck where he had been napping. How the hell the Admiral could nap through Garp on the way here Bogard would never know. <strike> He definitely wasn’t jealous or anything. </strike></p><p>“So I hear the two of you met two of my grandsons!” The boy startled for a moment at the volume of the marine before snapping back to his salute. At least he was trying.</p><p>“Y-yes sir. Vice-Admiral Garp sir.” So he did know who he was. Pinky’s response was a bit too quiet and the other didn’t even bother acknowledging him. The blonde seemed disgusted with the whole thing. “I-I’m Koby. This is Helmeppo.” The older man took a good hard look at each one of them before nodding once. </p><p>“Alright then, both of you are going to come with me. The two of you will become fine marines by the time I’m through with you!” Dropping his joyful demeanor he turned to the marines still stationed at the base. “As for all of you...” His voice was low and serious. “You all better clean house and train up. Understand?” The men trembled but a few of them stood firm. Hopefully, they would pick up the slack. Garp did an about-face and walked back onto his ship with the two teens in tow. </p><p>“Uh- Sir?” Koby asked unsure. “Where are we going?” Garp chuckled.</p><p>“We’re going to see off my grandsons of course!” Kuzan furrowed his brow at his former mentor’s gleeful tone. The man truly didn’t care to stop them anymore did he? Just how was it that a couple of kids could change the Marine Hero: Garp the Fist so completely? He hoped that maybe by tagging along he could find out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kaya had to admit the routine the boys devised for her and Nami seemed so far to be precisely what she had needed. It was strict but fair in expectations for her growth, and she went to bed each night feeling a little more pleased with herself. They mostly had her working on her stamina, but once in awhile Zoro would chuck a pebble at her head. She hasn't managed to dodge any yet but she didn't feel bad given Nami hasn't been able to either. </p><p>Taking a short water break Nami stopped to watch Usopp calibrate the canons. He seemed to aim at rocks at random making sure that his aim wouldn't be thrown off. After shooting one head on however the crew heard a yell. Who in their right mind would be on a random rock in the middle of nowhere? </p><p>"Zoro-aniki!" One of the men brought aboard stared right at Zoro. It was easy to see his pleading expression despite the sunglasses. </p><p>“Johnny? What’s wrong? Where’s Yosaku?”</p><p>"Yosaku… He's dying!" He started bawling into his sleeve. Zoro seemed to remember the man and calm him down. Luffy had gone ahead and brought the other man aboard Merry. Between sobs, Johnny managed to say the symptoms of this Yosaku's mystery illness. Kaya walked over to him and carefully began checking him out. Inside his mouth, opening his eyes, and a cursory glance at the bandaged wounds on his torso.</p><p>Of course! Kaya went to the storage and rummaged around for a minute. She came back holding a glass of some sort of cloudy liquid. "Give this to him. It's lime juice. He probably has scurvy." The sobbing man poured the drink into his friend's mouth. “If he’s lucky we caught it in time, and he should be alright in a few days...” She trailed off not saying what the alternative was. The man had a pretty good idea without her needing to say. Suddenly the man clasped her by the shoulders.</p><p>“Do you really mean that?! He’ll be alright.” All she could do was nod. “You’re amazing Aneki! An angel!” Seeing how uncomfortable Kaya was becoming with Johnny’s attention Nami smacked him upside the head.</p><p>“Go take your partner inside to lie down already. Even if he starts feeling better he shouldn’t get up.” Having been suitably intimidated the man quickly and carefully picked up the other and followed Zoro inside. Kaya breathed a sigh of relief. “You okay?” Nami asked.</p><p>“He got a lot closer than I had been anticipating.” Even after a week she was still getting used to being in the presence of the others on the ship. Isolation truly did her no favors. “We need to make sure that nothing like that will happen to us.” Luffy had mentioned gathering more crew, but with danger like this lurking on the horizon maybe they needed to prioritize an actual chef. As if Luffy could read her thoughts she heard him call out from inside.</p><p>“Sabo!” The yell was still surprisingly loud despite being muffled. The straw hatted boy opened the door to hear the response. </p><p>“Yes Captain?” Sabo chuckled. </p><p>“New heading, North-Northeast! We’re going to go pick up a chef!” Sabo nodded, but it didn’t seem like he changed their course. Kaya guessed they were already headed that way then. Convenient. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Merry pulled up to the grandiose floating restaurant that was the Baratie; a loud horn blared. A Navy ship pulled up right alongside her, the vessel easily dwarfing Merry. Slowly a man sauntered up to the railing evaluating them. “I’m Lieutenant  Iron Fist Fullbody. Who’s your captain?!” he demanded. Johnny seemed nervous and tried to slink back into the cabin. Out of sight out of mind. Luffy, Sabo, Zoro, and Usopp however remained calm and composed. Luffy stepped forward staring straight through the marine. </p><p>“I’m Captain Monkey D. Luffy of the Strawhat pirates.” He held his head high, not one ounce of fear showing. The marine scoffed his face wrinkling in disgust for just a moment. He briefly addressed the two bounty hunters hiding poorly. Kaya would definitely be having words with Johnny later. Yosaku was <b>not </b>supposed to get up. A blonde woman came up behind the marine and pressed herself against him. Her hand trailing down his arm. She appeared to say something but it was too soft to make out over the roaring of the waves. The lieutenant turned and walked away talking with his date, but not before he gave one last order to his men. </p><p>“They’re an eyesore. Sink them.” Nami ignored all of this. Her focus was on a wanted poster the bounty hunters had dropped. Her hands were shaking. </p><p>The marines rushed about below deck lining up their cannon and firing upon the ship. Without bothering to move Luffy knocked the cannonball off course sending it straight into the ocean. For a brief moment, Kaya thought she had seen her captain’s hand turn black. So that was what they had meant about Armament Haki. The salty ocean spray kicked up by the impact, showered both ships with ice cold salt water. The marines could scarcely believe their eyes. This kid knocked the cannonball out of the way with his bare hands? There was no way they were going to try anything else. Luffy turned back to his crew.</p><p>“Shishishi. Let’s go get some food.” Anchoring Merry they took a smaller vessel to the floating restaurant. Johnny and Yosaku elected to stay behind on Merry. While the crew wasn’t 100% comfortable with this, they did know that they were within range should anything unexpected happen. Everything was fine last time after all. </p><p>After tying the smaller boat down the Strawhats entered just in time to see Sanji kick Fullbody in the face. This time here to see the whole incident play out Luffy was infinitely more proud of his future chef. Sanji had always stuck to his convictions, but to see it play out like this was really a treat. Without the damage to the ship this time around, Owner Zeff came down far more quickly and proceeded to add to the chaos being heaped upon the lieutenant. Bleeding and backing away the man turned when an underling of his came running to the door. </p><p>“Lieutenant Fullbody! Lieutenant Fullbody!” he gasped clearly out of breath. “There’s trouble! Krieg’s underling escaped!” The man paled as he went into detail about how difficult it had been to capture the man. Sanji went stiff when he heard that the marines had starved the man for three days. Even Zeff had a dark look upon his face. The rest of the customers began to panic as each one brought up rumor after rumor of Kreig’s heinous deeds. </p><p>Cutting through the panic, a single gunshot. The marine standing in the doorway fell to the ground as the pirate he had come to warn them about stood there holding the still smoking gun. Screeching the customers fled to the far corners of the room clutching each other tightly. </p><p>With slow uneven steps, Gin made his way to a table and sat down. Blood running down his face. “Bring me food. Anything’s fine. This is a restaurant, right?” He tried to appear intimidating but all Sabo could see was someone just barely hanging on. He had dark bags under his eyes and shook as his body tried to fight to work despite his days of starvation. The blonde winced when Patty began to berate the pirate for being unable to pay. The man may look intimidating to the civilians, but to the Strawhats and the crew of the Baratie he looked pathetically weak. Meanwhile, Sanji had gone back to the kitchen. Sabo noted the soft clicking of a knife being drowned out by the chef’s beating of the pirate. The owner stood guard. So it seemed that he knew what Sanji was about to do, and in his own way approved. </p><p>Once the chef was through beating the weakened pirate the customers cheered. He curtsied then hefted the man over his shoulder and threw him out the side door. Gin crawled on the ground trying to find the strength to stand but it was impossible. He gritted his teeth and clutched his stomach trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in his gut. Luffy looked over the side balcony once again waiting to see what would happen. Sanji came out of the back and placed food down in front of the starved man. After exchanging quiet words Gin finally began to eat. Tears streaming down his face. He apologized as he ate wanting to savor the delicious food but he was far too hungry. Smiling softly the straw hatted pirate called down.</p><p>“Hey, Sanji right?” Both men looked up. “You’re a pretty good guy. You should join my pirate crew, be my chef.” Sanji and Gin startled at the blunt offer and Luffy jumped down to join them. He sat carefree on the railing as Sanji told him about the restaurant. He asked once again. “You should be my Nakama. Join my pirate crew.” The blonde shook his head. </p><p>“I refuse. There’s a reason I have to work here.” Sanji stubbornly replied. Luffy however was more stubborn. He got in the other’s face startling him.</p><p>“No! I refuse!” he declared just like the first time.</p><p>“Wh-What do you mean?!” </p><p>“I refuse your refusal. You’re a good cook, so let’s be Nakama.” Luffy couldn’t help but smile as Sanji became more annoyed by the second. Suddenly Gin interrupted.</p><p>“Sorry, but you’re a pirate right? What are your goals?” He seemed unsure if he should even ask. With more seriousness than he had displayed thus far to the two men he turned to the older pirate and stared him in the eyes.</p><p>“I’m <b>going </b>to be King of the Pirates. My crew and I are headed for the Grandline.” Luffy waited for the Krieg pirate to warn him off immediately, except he didn’t. The boy hadn’t intended to let his will bleed into his voice, but it clearly had an effect on the other pirate.</p><p>“The Grandline is a place that makes no sense. I’ve been a pirate for ten years and I’ve never been so terrified as I have going to <em> that </em>place.” The man talked of his experiences in great depth trying to make the others understand just what fresh hell he’d been through. While they talked Gin got onto a small boat and prepared to leave.</p><p>“Your words won’t stop me you know,” Luffy stated adamantly. </p><p>“I’m a stranger to you. I don’t have the right to try to stop you. I just wanted to warn you.” Having finished with Luffy he turned to Sanji. “And Sanji. Thank you. I owe you my life.” He smiled brightly. “The food you gave me was the most delicious thing I’ve ever had. Is it okay if I come back again?” Sanji returned the smile.</p><p>“Any time!” Just as the words left his mouth Zeff came to the balcony. </p><p>“Sanji.” Gin paled.</p><p>“I’m sorry. You’re going to get in trouble because of me aren’t you?” Sanji walked over to the dishes, picked them up, and threw them into the ocean, to Gin’s shock.</p><p>“If there’s no evidence I fed you, why would I be in trouble?” The pirate stared for a moment looking like he was holding back tears. Sanji called out to him one last time as he sailed away. “Don’t get caught again Gin!” Gin bowed low.</p><p>“Thank you Sanji. I’ll never forget your kindness.” With those final parting words, Sanji and Luffy stared in silence as Gin sailed into the distance. One of them unknowing as to just how soon they would be meeting once again. </p><p>Luffy walked back inside to find his crew already sitting at a table, a seat left empty for him. He was looking forward to actually being able to eat this time. Being the chore boy last time around was not fun in the slightest. The food was just as delicious as it looked. The air was filled with laughter as the crew enjoyed their first good meal in a while. Sabo made a mental note to bring back some for Johnny and Yosaku. Spotting a lull in the conversation Sanji made his way back to the pirates. He stopped for a moment and simply stared before dropping to one knee and holding a flower out to Nami and Kaya. </p><p>“What beautiful angels have decided to grace me with their presence. Please allow me the honor of knowing your names?” Kaya the poor girl began to stammer looking incredibly caught off guard. Nami however had that evil glint in her eye as she smiled back and batted her eyelashes. Carefully she took the flower and tucked it behind her ear.</p><p>“I’m Nami. This is Kaya. And who might our handsome waiter be?” She was laying it on a bit thick in Sabo’s opinion, but Sanji didn’t seem to mind. He put a hand to his chest as if to calm his heart. </p><p>“My fair maidens, Nami and Kaya. Such beautiful names. I am Sanji, and I am at your most humble service.” Zoro felt like grinding his teeth. He’d forgotten just how bad the love cook was when they had first met. Hopefully, he would remember soon. </p><p>“Well Sanji, I’ve got a little bit of a problem.” Nami pouted and crossed her arms under her chest to push them upwards. Sanji visibly gulped. “All this food is so delicious but so expensive. Could we get a discount?” </p><p>“Of course my angels! The both of you don’t have to pay a single beli!” Kaya’s mouth dropped in shock. </p><p>“T-that’s far too generous Sanj-” She was cut off by Nami pulling her in for a hug. </p><p>“You’re the best Sanji!” She whispered under her breath in Kaya’s ear, “Never turn down a free meal Kaya.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With good food and relative comfort, the Strawhat crew stuck around for the rest of the day and the next. Nami was a little confused as to why. Surely they could find another chef elsewhere. Not like she was complaining much with the free food. She was training on the deck, working through some bow staff forms that Zoro had shown her. She could do them fairly thoughtlessly at this point, at least for a little while. Truthfully she wondered why Zoro even knew these forms. He was a swordsman. She peeked a glance at him through the morning mist. He was doing katas as far to the edge of Merry as possible. Nami had a feeling that they would eventually need a bigger ship. The navigator was shocked by her own thoughts; so easily throwing herself in with the crew. With the lapse in concentration her hand slipped and she dropped the staff to the floor. She wasn’t really part of the crew… right? As she picked up her staff she noticed Zoro had stopped his routine. He was staring at the horizon. So was Usopp. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t moved since he took his turn for watch in the early hours of the morning. She followed their line of sight squinting at the shape in the distance. How did they notice a ship that far out? Was it that observation haki thing? </p><p>As the ship grew closer Nami’s eyes grew wide. The galleon was huge! She wasn’t the only one staring. Kaya was as well. Sabo appeared to be far too engrossed in writing in his book to care. Luffy was sitting on the railing of the Baratie, clearly unbothered by the presence of the larger ship. He had been in the middle of trying, once again, to convince Sanji to join them. The navigator could hear the voices coming from the Baratie. They sounded frantic. </p><p>Slowly the large galleon came closer and Nami could tell why Luffy was unconcerned. The ship had clearly taken a beating. Her hull scored deep by cuts, and her sails torn to shreds. Even the figurehead was damaged, half of its face sheared off. Two men stumbled out and went into the restaurant. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy stared in silence as Gin and Krieg begged for food. The customers were unsympathetic, and the cooks even worse. Several of them kept saying they should call the Marines, and the others talked about how letting such a man die would be better for everyone. Patty was the loudest of these voices. At one point the straw hatted captain noticed Sanji had left. He smiled softly for a brief moment. Sanji would never let anyone starve. Even if it were his enemy. That’s just the kind of guy he was. </p><p>Soon after Krieg was sobbing, forehead pressed to the floor, Sanji came back. He held a bowl full of food and intimidated the other cooks to get out of the way. Owner Zeff said nothing. Gin was stunned that once again Sanji was coming to his rescue. Tears in the older man’s eyes as the food was placed in front of his Captain. </p><p>“Here Gin,” Sanji kneeling to his eye level as he spoke. “Make sure he eats slow despite how fast he might want to.” The blonde knew that realistically if the pirate ate too fast he would likely be in even worse condition. Gin kept a strong arm around his captain’s back, keeping him upright as he ate. Another chef came from the kitchen to yell at Sanji once more. Citing all of the horrible deeds Krieg had done. He warned that as soon as he regained his strength there was no doubt that the floating restaurant would be his latest conquest. </p><p>The chef finished his story just as Krieg finished his food. As if wanting nothing more than to prove the chef correct, Krieg immediately struck Sanji, knocking the blonde to the ground. The cigarette went flying from his mouth. Customers began to scream and retreat fearing for their lives. Gin on the other hand looked mortified, He couldn’t believe what had just happened. </p><p>“Don Krieg! You told me that if I brought you here you wouldn’t touch this restaurant. That man saved both of our lives-” He hissed through his teeth as the larger man gripped his arm tight. Hauling the pirate to his feet. He held the smaller pirate high enough that his feet barely brushed the ground. He didn’t let go, nor let up on the pressure. Like he wanted to bruise Gin for speaking out of turn. Remind him of his place.</p><p>“Yeah, it was delicious.” Without warning, he pressed down hard on Gin’s upper arm. There was a popping sound as Gin gasped out in pain. He had dislocated the man’s arm. Luffy grit his teeth wanting nothing more than to bash the shitty captain’s face in. Krieg threw his crewmate to the floor. “I like this place. I think I’ll take it.” With that declaration, Sanji struggled to sit up. The pirate yammered on about needing a new ship after what had happened to his last. Gin weakly protested from the floor, clutching his arm in pain.</p><p>“This isn’t what you promised.” The man ignored him and proceeded to order the cooks to prepare meals for the rest of his crew. Unconcerned as he stated that some had already starved to death. “Sanji, I’m sorry.” Sanji turned to look at Gin on the floor. While Sanji’s meal had gotten him back on his feet the previous day, Gin was still gaunt and weak. Clutching his arm he only looked more frail. “I didn’t mean for this to happen...” Sanji spat the blood from his mouth and stood up. He began to walk back to the kitchen proclaiming that he had 100 meals to prepare. Everyone was shocked. Krieg looked smug, misunderstanding Sanji’s compliance for obedience. </p><p>Without warning Patty knocked Sanji to the ground and yelled for someone to restrain him. Luffy waited until after Patty had fired his weapon to stand and move out of the way. He had to let certain events play out a bit longer. The smoke cleared to show Don Krieg standing there not a scratch on him. Preemptively Luffy yelled. “Get down!” Krieg let loose, firing his weapons every which way at the cooks. Soon after Zeff came down the stairs hauling a large bag of food having left earlier in all the chaos. </p><p>“This should be enough for 100. Take it to your men, and be quick about it.” The cooks were in shock. Still cowering on the floor. Zeff began to walk away mocking the pirate’s failures on the Grandline as he went. Krieg had gone still. He regained his composure and began to speculate aloud about Zeff’s inability to fight. Before finally he demanded that the Chef hand over his logbook. Surely information was the only thing the pirate lacked. He had everything else, and he would claim one piece as well. Seeing his cue Luffy walked over.</p><p>“Sorry but no you won’t. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I’m going to be King of the Pirates. Not you.” Luffy was dead serious, but the older pirate didn’t treat this declaration with anything of the sort. </p><p>“You say something brat? I’ll let that slide-”</p><p>“You don’t have to. I just stated a fact.” As if Luffy would settle for anything less. </p><p>“This isn’t a game boy,” Krieg began to get angry now. “A fleet with 5000 men was wiped out in just seven days! There’s no way someone like you could cross it!” Gin was on the ground clutching his head. Lost in the memories of what had happened. Luffy frowned at the sight. He hadn’t noticed just how bad the other pirate was suffering last time. Krieg began to prepare his weapons but paused for a moment and stared over Luffy’s shoulder. Zoro, Sabo, and Usopp had come down the stairs ready to back up their Captain as needed. Luffy didn’t bother turning around, his eyes still fixed on Krieg.</p><p>“Zoro, Sabo, Usopp, I’ve got this. If needed, protect the cooks.” The tension dissipated as Krieg put away his weapons. </p><p>“I’ll give you the time it takes my underlings to eat as time for those that don’t wish to die to abandon the restaurant and escape. All I’m after is the logbook and the ship. That’s all.” The pirate spun on his heel and walked back to his ship, the food slung over his shoulder. Gin stayed where he was, arm still clutching his dislocated shoulder, head bowed. He spoke once he could no longer hear his Captain’s footsteps.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sanji. I never imagined this would happen.” He could feel all of the cooks glares burning a hole in him. It was Zeff who spoke up.</p><p>“Don’t apologize. Each cook in this restaurant acted as they felt was right.” One by one each cook began to speak up. Heaping the blame onto Sanji and Gin and expressing their disbelief at Zeff taking their side. Zeff however yelled louder than them all. “SHUT IT, YOU IDIOTS! Have you ever felt what it’s like to be on the brink of starvation?! On this vast ocean. Do you know how terrifying it is?! How hard it is?!” Patty was the one who spoke up confused.</p><p>“What do you mean Owner Zeff?” </p><p>“The difference between Sanji and you all is whether you know it or not.” The look in their eyes said that they still misunderstood. What a bunch of idiots. “Leave now if you’re still grumbling.” Slowly the cooks began to rally proclaiming their desire to protect their restaurant. Luffy could see the horror on Gin’s face. It was clear the man thought that everyone here would die. The pirate yelled out as much. Sanji moved towards Gin and lit a new cigarette. He took a puff before speaking. His voice like ice.</p><p>“Gin. I feed anyone who is hungry. That doesn’t mean that once they’re full I won’t beat them to the ground. If someone’s going to try to take over this restaurant I won’t hesitate to kill them, even if it’s you. Got that?” The two stared one another in the eye and Gin slowly nodded. Luffy chuckled. Sanji was so cool. </p><p>“Oi, Usopp.” He casually called to his sniper. “Can you bring Kaya here quick before the fighting starts? She can help patch up some of the cooks, and Gin has a dislocated arm.” With a quick nod Usopp went off to fetch her. Everyone stared in disbelief at what the straw hatted pirate had said. Before Gin could ask why, Luffy continued his voice much softer. “What happened out there? On the Grandline?” Gin’s Voice was wavering back and forth. Focused on his shock in his Captain’s actions and the trauma of what had occurred only a few days prior. It would be good for the man to talk about it. </p><p>Quietly Gin recalled the events that had led him here. His voice barely louder than a harsh whisper. “I can barely believe what happened, and I was there. Our entire 50 ship fleet was wiped out by only one man.” He ignored the shock of the cooks and pressed onward. Even Sanji looked shaken. “It was out of nowhere. One by one our ships fell to this man. If it wasn’t for the storm our main ship would have been completely destroyed as well. I don’t know how many ships survived.” The pirate clutched his head in pain. “I-I can’t stop thinking about his eyes,” he cried out. “...sharp, hawk-like eyes staring at me like death itself.” Zoro perked up at the mention of his mentor. </p><p>“You probably ran into Hawk-Eyes. Your description alone is proof enough that it’s him,” Zeff surmised. Zoro decided to interject.</p><p>“Dracule ‘Hawk-Eyes’ Mihawk. One of the seven Shichibukai. The world’s greatest swordsman.” The green haired swordsman grinned with all teeth. He’d been waiting for this. “Just the man I’ve been looking for.” </p><p>Sanji looked the swordsman up and down. “Are you guys stupid or what? Guys like you always die first.”</p><p>“When I decided to become the greatest swordsman I decided to devote my life to it. Since it was my decision, the only one who can call me stupid is me.” Luffy smiled. Zoro knew exactly the kind of person he was. This was the price of his resolve. </p><p>Before any more could be said, Usopp came back with Kaya. Each of them carrying medical supplies. She ordered Usopp to start cleaning and bandaging anything minor before swiftly walking over to where Gin was on the floor. She stared for a moment before pushing past her fear. </p><p>“Y-You’re the one with the dislocated shoulder right?” She stammered out. The pirate glanced down suddenly feeling guilty for scaring the girl with his presence alone. How dreadful he must look for an enemy to offer their help. He nodded not daring to speak. Kaya let out a breath and leaned her head down to catch Gin’s eyes. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to fix that. Okay?” While she hasn’t done this in practice she has read up on it before. In theory she knew how to fix it. “I need you to lie on your back alright?” The man obeyed and Kaya carefully pulled his arm out straight. “I’m going to slowly rotate your arm okay? I need you to stay still.” She slowly began to move his arm while rotating it until it was out at a 90 degree angle, then further until it was like he was raising it. After two minutes of rotating his arm she felt a slight pop. It had worked. She smiled. The pirate looked at her in awe. <strike> Did she know just how much she looked like an angel? </strike>“I know you’re going to be fighting-” she explained as she moved him into an upright position and tied a makeshift sling around his neck. “-but truthfully this won’t fully heal for about four months. Try not to pick up any weight with it if possible.” </p><p>“...Thank you,” he said in the softest voice he could manage. </p><p>She bit her lip. It wasn’t her place but, “You know... a Captain is supposed to care and look out for their crew. Not injure them. Does he truly deserve the respect you have for him?” The look she got back was troubled. As though no one had ever told him that before. Finished with her work Kaya nodded and went to help Usopp with bandaging the cooks. Seeing that everyone had been cared for, she took the leftover supplies and made her way back to the ship. She hoped her words got through to the injured pirate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A loud cry sounded from outside the restaurant. The Krieg pirates were ready then. Before a single pirate could step off their ship there was a loud shrieking sound. Zoro had moved to the doorway to watch. Mihawk was here. With a creaking groan, the giant galleon was split in two. The Sea threatened to swallow the ship whole. She groaned and churned as the Dreadnaught Sabre was laid to rest in her watery embrace. The waves continued to crest and Zeff called for someone to raise anchor. Otherwise, they’d be dragged under. The Strawhats rushed outside knowing that last time they had to pull Johnny and Yosaku from the water. </p><p>“Aniki! Aniki! She’s gone! Nami-Aneki took the treasure and the ship and fled!” The two bounty hunters cried, feeling they had failed their friends. Usopp breathed out in shock. </p><p>“Kaya.” He gasped. “Nami didn’t realize Kaya went back aboard.” The three pirates gave each other a look as they helped the bounty hunters to their feet. They would have to worry about that later. Even as Usopp had to ignore the terrible feeling building in his gut. She would be fine, right? Sabo put a hand on his shoulder to steady the younger.</p><p> Zoro turned back to the wreckage. As the Sea calmed he scanned the water and found what he was looking for. His eyes fixed on the man he was so eager to clash with once more. Sitting in his coffin-like boat Mihawk looked bored and annoyed. The swordsman had forgotten that the pirates literally did accidentally interrupt his nap. This would be <em> fun </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else keep up with the manga? I'm hoping that some details about Yamato, concerning the plot and backstory with others, will be cleared up fairly soon so that I can plan how to work him into my story. lmao. Anyway, stay healthy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kindness is Not Weakness, the World is Harsh Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nami glanced back over her shoulder looking out for ships that had long since faded from view. She had felt just a tinge of regret as she had pushed the two bounty hunters off of Merry. They had been on the Sea long enough in their lives. Surely they had been able to swim back to the Baratie in time. Even if Yosaku was still recovering- She shook her head and checked her heading. She needed to worry about herself first. The sky looked like it would be clear for a while. The navigator would make good time back to Cocoyashi Village. With this haul, she was closer than ever to achieving her goal. “Those guys… I wonder if I’ll see them again. Th-They were nice.” Tears began to escape her eyes. Her hand gripped the wheel with surprising force. Just a little more, than she would be free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden there were tapping sounds of footsteps. Kaya opened the door coming out of the girls' crew quarters. “Nami? What’s going on? Where is everyone?” Nami paled. What the hell was she doing here? The doctor-in-training went back to patch up some of the cooks, didn’t she? The thief stayed silent and dropped anchor for a brief moment. Nami steeled her nerves and walked up to the blonde. “Nami- you-you’re crying? Are you okay?” Kaya asked, sounding far more concerned this time. Nami still didn’t respond. “You’re scaring me, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami wiped her tears. The navigator had a dark look on her face as she got close. Her eyes were hard, and there was no smile to be found. Nami grabbed the girl's slender wrist and in a single motion threw her over her shoulder. She barely weighed anything. “Nami! Put me down!” Kaya flailed, but it made no difference. “What’s going on?! Nami?!” The thief grit her teeth as she walked into the cabin and over to a storage closet. Tamping down any guilt she might feel, she threw Kaya inside and slammed the door closed. Grabbing a chair she wedged it against the door effectively locking her inside. Nami bit her lip hard enough to bleed. Now, what was she supposed to do? This was supposed to be a clean getaway. She made a throwaway joke of fate and meeting again, but she didn’t mean it. Now they had a reason to go and find her. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>They wouldn’t have any other reason besides that after all. She was never really part of the crew</span>
  </strike>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>The girl made her way back to the deck and raised the anchor once more. She winced as she ignored the desperate cries coming from the closet door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaya couldn’t believe what happened. Nami- her</span>
  <em>
    <span> friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> threw her here and shut the door. The frail girl pounded her fists trying to get the door to open. “NAMI! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!” she cried. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS NAMI?! ANSWER ME-” her screams cut out unexpectedly as she coughed, her voice going hoarse. She stopped yelling, but didn’t stop banging on the door. Not until the side of her hands were bruised and bloody did she stop. They shook as she fell to the floor and sobbed curling in on herself. She was too weak to do anything on her own. Too weak to stand up to her butler, too weak to stop Kuro, and too weak to save herself. She cried of frustration at her situation- no frustration at herself for letting herself become so helpless. She agreed to become a pirate to be free but to be free she also needed to become strong. Her hands clenched into fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No more.</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one was here to save her this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would have to save herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnny, Yosaku we need you guys to take us after her,” Zoro commanded. The bounty hunters nodded and went ahead to prepare their smaller ship. By the sound of it, the remaining Kreig pirates were antagonizing his future sensei. The swordsman turned to Luffy. His Captain nodded and Zoro grinned. He had permission to go all out then. Carefully he made his way closer to the Shichibukai trying to calm himself. He was eager for a good fight </span>
  <strike>
    <span>even if he still wasn’t up to full strength and right now there was no way he would win.</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Pulling off his armband and tying it around his head he took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dracule ‘Hawk-eye’ Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world. You’re the reason I set out to Sea.” The Shichibukai scoffed at the words he’s heard hundreds of times over. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the boy. He expected to see someone holding themself together with false bravado, but instead, he saw a calm swordsman. Sure of himself in the face of an opponent far greater. “If you’ve got some time, let’s fight.” The boy's grin was nearly feral. Mihawk heard the pirates and cooks whisper of the younger swordsman’s title. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fight?” Mihawk disappeared from his coffin-boat and stepped onto the piece of wreckage that the boy stood upon. “If you are a competent enough swordsman, you should see the disparity in our abilities before we even cross swords.” Even as Mihawk said this, the young swordsman didn’t falter. His hand still rested upon the white hilted sword among his three. “Is it your courage, or ignorance, I wonder that you would challenge me knowing full well who I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my ambition.” The boy said firmly. He finally unsheathed his sword and brought the white one to his mouth. Interesting. “And I made a vow to a dear friend.” He held the other two in his hands. Mihawk took off the small sword he used as a necklace. The boy didn’t even question it when it was brought out. Strange. For what appeared to be an inexperienced swordsman that recently made a name for himself he didn’t act like it. Intending to finish quickly Mihawk moved to strike the strange swordsman but… he was stopped. His eyes widened to see the boy trembling. All three of his swords countering his one. It clearly took all of his strength, and even then Mihawk was sure he was pushed back a little. But the most surprising thing of all was the blades themselves. Now coated in black Armament Haki. Now, how in the world would a mere child in the East Blue of all places find out about that? Mihawk struck again, this time the swordsman deflected the attack. He tried to counter with blows of his own, all of which were easily dodged, but it seemed as though he was upset with himself. Like he was willing himself to go faster and faster. His technique showed skill beyond what his body was capable of keeping up with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such ferocity in your swordplay.” The man’s eyes were bright. When was the last time he’d found such promise in someone? He honestly couldn’t remember. As the fight dragged on his movements began to falter. Despite this he carried on. The younger swordsman saw the attack coming, but his body wouldn’t move in time to block the attack. So he did not move. Mihawk’s blade rested above his heart. The tip of it pierced just enough skin to bleed. “Will you just let me kill you then? Why aren’t you withdrawing?” The boy breathed out through his nose and kept his voice steady as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I withdraw now, if I take even one step back… I’ll be turning my back on the vow that I’ve made, and the promises I wish to keep will be broken beyond repair.” There was a surety in the boy’s eyes. Mihawk’s own narrowed as though to get a glimpse of the boy’s very soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it means you’d die?” He practically held his breath waiting for the boy’s answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather die.” His words were spoken with such conviction, the Shichibukai had to suppress a shudder. Mihawk withdrew his necklace blade and sheathed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What is your name?” When was the last time he had bothered to ask such a thing? The boy slowly moved up his guard as though he knew what was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roranora Zoro.” The Shichibukai reached over his shoulder for his truest companion and unstrapped her from his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll remember it... I haven’t seen someone as strong as you in a long time. Thus, as a swordsman’s courtesy, I’ll use the world’s strongest black sword. Yoru.” Solemnly, Zoro responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate it.” The air was tense as they stood opposed to one another. One final attack. They moved so quick all the cooks could have sworn the swordsman teleported. After it was over there was a moment where everything was quiet, before the two swords in Zoro’s hands shattered. He began to bleed. It seemed he was too tired to maintain his Haki on all his blades, and only coated the white one in his mouth. Mihawk brought a hand to his face and wiped his cheek. Did he manage to get Zoro’s blood on him- no, he actually cut him. Zoro managed to land a scratch on him. The young swordsman was impressive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, Zoro sheathed his remaining sword, turned around, and spread his arms wide to Mihawk’s shock. “What are you-” before he could finish asking his question Zoro spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scars on the back are a swordsman’s shame.” Despite his injury, he was smiling. Mihawk returned the grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admirable.” He liked this one. He brought down Yoru one last time to leave a lasting reminder on Zoro. Before he had time to fall, the swordsman’s companion- no his Captain? Was there to catch him. Mihawk hadn’t seen him move. “He is impressive, that one.” He commented, gesturing to Zoro. He paused for a moment before adding, “Don’t worry I didn’t kill him.” The straw hatted boy’s expression didn’t change. Like he was the one assessing the Shichibukai, not the other way around. Some of his crew made their way over and began to treat the green haired swordsman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” was all he said. Zoro groaned from his place on the ground and opened his eyes. Immediately focusing in on the swordsman still standing there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too early for you to die. You show great promise, I’ll give you that. No matter how many years it takes I will hold the title of the strongest and wait… Just try and surpass me Roranora Zoro.” Having dared the younger swordsman he looked to the kid’s Captain. “Kid, what’s your goal?” Without any hesitation, he responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King of the Pirates.” The swordsman smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s even harder than surpassing me.” The boy grasped the straw hat on his head and turned it over in his hands before putting it back on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <b>will </b>
  <span>do it. After all, you know the man I made my own promise to surpass.” For a moment Mihawk wasn’t sure who the pirate was talking about, then he went slack-jawed. He recognized that hat. Suddenly the man chuckled, which for any other person would be the same as the most outrageously loud guffaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I would run into you... Luffy right? That man never shuts up about you. It would appear I owe you a debt for saving the arm of my favorite idiot.” Not that he would ever admit it to Shanks himself. The swordsman couldn’t imagine just how dull his life would be if the redhead had lost his arm. He truly would have had no one to fight. A child with the will of a king, and his swordsman aiming for Mihawk’s own title. The newest generation was sure to be something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy.” Zoro coughed up blood as he tried to speak. His crewmates made sure that he wouldn’t try to sit up, but they didn’t stop him from speaking. “You need no less than the best by your side, so until the day I defeat him... and take the title of the world’s strongest I promise you… I’ll never be defeated again.” He panted for a moment. “Got any problems with that, King of the Pirates?” Luffy smiled wide, the first smile Mihawk had seen on the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” He said simply. The grin suited him far better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a good crew. I want to see you again.” Mihawk turned to leave when there was one more shout. That’s right he’d forgotten why he originally came. The idiot he chased here just had to open his mouth. He didn’t bother facing the spineless cur. “I was going to kill you for disturbing my nap, but I’ve had my fun. I don’t care about you.” Before he could even finish speaking the idiot opened fire. He’ll never learn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy and Sabo leapt out of the way. Luffy went back to the Baratie, and Sabo carried Zoro and Usopp with him to land on Johnny and Yosaku’s ship. Luffy called out to his Nakama. “Sabo, with me! Usopp, Zoro, I’ll leave Nami to you for now. We’ll meet up at Cocoyashi!” With a nod, Usopp took up the helm, and Sabo leapt back to the Baratie. They still had to convince their cook after all. “Oi, Sanji. If we help you’re gonna come with us and be our chef.” Luffy ignored the indignant squawk Sanji let out at his assertion before moving to some of the floating wreckage of the Dreadnaught Sabre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeff huffed, amused. The pirate was blunt to the point of being ridiculous. Yet, he aimed high and true. It had been a long time since there had been a pirate unafraid to openly state he would try to claim the title King. There was something admirable about that. Almost reminded him of when he was young. The Krieg pirates began to rally as their Captain bullied them into compliance with the threat of death. They would try to take the fight to the Baratie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo turned to look at his Captain. The blonde had accepted it as inevitable that Zoro would show off more than the crew should when fighting Mihawk. To be honest Sabo was surprised that he would ask for permission to go all out in the first place. For all that the swordsman has had his memories back for weeks now, Sabo and Luffy were different. They’ve had their memories back for seven years. They’ve had a lot more time to retrain themselves and regain their strength. Sabo would be the first to admit that they still have a long way to go. However, he was also confident that the strength of the two Monkey D’s would easily outclass anything in Paradise should they fight. Not even needing to ask the question aloud Luffy answered him. The dark haired boy shook his head. “We may be able to handle anything that comes our way, but our Nakama won’t be able to,” it was clear that while it pained Luffy to say not to give it his all, the Captain was putting his crew first. If they went all out and brought down the admirals on them before they were ready, it was as good as a death sentence for the Strawhat pirates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile on the Baratie, Sanji had turned to one of the other cooks. “Open the fins. There’s no way I’d let anyone turn the inside of Baratie into a battlefield.” Sanji turned and smirked. “If that happened the geezer would complain.” Zeff side-eyed Sanji and scoffed. Cheeky brat. With no warning, Luffy and Sabo lept to the restaurant’s defense easily beating their way through Krieg’s crew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a resounding clanging noise coming from beneath the floating restaurant. Slowly rising to the surface two wooden decks appeared and snapped into place. The so-called “fins” of the ship. A large foothold perfect for fighting on. Sabo was grateful. He didn’t have to constantly play lookout for Luffy from the corner of his eye. Not that Luffy could ever lose to pirates of this level here in the Blues. That being said, Sabo wouldn’t doubt his accident prone little brother to knock himself into the water just by sheer luck. Some of Krieg's crew managed to pull themselves from the water and take refuge on the recently risen fins. Sabo and Luffy watched as Sanji proved himself. Kicking back those that made it to the restaurant fins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kreig took offense to his being ignored and tried to provoke them into battle. He shot out a giant mace head, smashing the mast Luffy had been standing on to splinters. He missed. In the same moment Pearl pulled himself onto the deck and began his own attack. For all of Sanji’s strength, he was unable to even put a dent into Pearl’s shields. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy and Sabo kept leaping from one piece of wreckage to another dodging the giant ball and chain. Kreig only kept getting more reckless with each missed shot. “Why won’t the two of you just stand still and die already?!” He didn’t get it. With a scream of rage, one of his shots went wild, sailing through the air right at Sanji. Casually, Sabo took the pipe from his back and leapt in front of the attack. He laughed as he swung, the two pieces of metal clanging together. Ignoring the vibrations shooting up his arms Sabo watched as the ball was returned to its sender. With a single hand up, Krieg caught the spiked ball and squeezed. Cracking it in two. How dare they mock him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the doors to the restaurant there was a thud, then a groan of pain. Zeff laid sprawled on the floor as Gin towered over him. One arm still in its makeshift sling, the other holding a gun to the chef’s head. Luffy frowned. Krieg called out for Gin to kill him, preferring to take the underhanded way out. The pirate’s face was tilted down refusing to even look Sanji or Luffy in the eye. He began to spout nonsense about it being Zeff being nothing more than a cook, and it would be easy to simply blow his brains out. Every word of it was a lie. Luffy could hear the way his Voice was trembling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this truly how I repay the kindness Sanji showed? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Sanji, if you want to save his life-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to do this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Please, leave the ship without a fight,”</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I don’t want to kill you.” Even out loud it sounded like the man was pleading with Sanji not to fight. Luffy didn’t like it at all. Sanji brought a fresh cigarette to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave the ship? No way.” He was so blunt that it startled the pirate, his eyes going wide. Gin couldn’t understand what Sanji was thinking as he and Zeff snipped at each other. Even as Zeff was still sprawled on the ground. “Gin, point that gun at me.” Why was Sanji asking him to do that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why-” before he could ask his question Pearl got up from the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t want his head to be blown off... Don’t move!” The shielded man attacked Sanji, one blow after another. The gun in Gin’s hand trembled just as his Voice did. It only got worse as Sanji was steadfast in his resolve to protect Zeff’s ship. The cook struggled to his feet once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That damn geezer gave up his leg to save my life. I can’t repay him for his kindness unless I risk my life too!” Sanji kept standing there just waiting for Pearl to strike. Before one more blow could be dealt Luffy was suddenly in the way. With a move too quick to see he struck the fin, splintering it into two. What the hell was he doing?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krieg sneered and bellowed. “Gin, blow his head off!” The pirate flinched. “Do it now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but he saved our lives-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idon’twanttodothisIdon’twanttodothisIdon’twanttodothis. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll sink it,” the straw hatted pirate stated, pulling Gin from his internal spiral. “They have no reason to attack if there’s no ship.” Sanji stalked over to him and began to berate the pirate. Luffy listened for a moment before grabbing the chef’s shirt and hauling him in close. “Dying isn’t something you should do to repay kindness! That’s not what he saved you for!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words echoed in Gin’s head. Pearl began to laugh. An annoying high pitched cackle as he rushed in to attack Luffy and Sanji. Without thinking Gin let the gun fall from his hands and clatter to the floor. He rushed forward pushing the two out of the way. Ignoring Kaya’s advice and the twinge of pain, damn his arm, he pulled it from the sling to pull out his tonfa. With one swift blow, he shattered Pearl’s shield. An echoing gong-like sound rang out from the hit. The vibrations ran up Gin’s arms and he grit his teeth against the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin! How dare you betray me!” Kreig roared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Don Krieg. He saved our lives. If we have to fight then I’d rather do it with my own two hands.” It was the least Gin could do. He owed Kreig his allegiance, but he could at least fight fairly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine then. Have it your way.” With permission given Gin turned to Sanji staring him down. He heard the crew begin to whisper of his reputation. Cold-blooded. Murderer. Demon. He knew he had blood on his hands. They were all pirates. They all did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steeling himself Gin launched forward. The pirate and Sanji settling into a weird sort of dance. For every blow dealt, the other definitely felt it. A tonfa to the ribs, a kick to the head, back and forth. Sanji definitely had several ribs cracked at least. Gin was fairly certain he had a concussion. His arm slipped in its socket for a moment and he was forced to drop one of his tonfa. Unintentionally the man started to pull his blows. Sanji yelled about Gin pitying him, but it wasn’t that. Luffy watched as Gin not only fought Sanji, but with his own feelings. It came to a head when the pirate finally pinned Sanji preparing a killing strike. His hand pressed on the blonde’s throat. He could feel Sanji’s racing pulse. His weapon just hung, suspended in air as he hesitated. His vision blurred and he saw Sanji’s grimace soften. He was crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can- I can’t…” he mumbled. He took a breath. “I can’t do it, Don Krieg! I can’t kill this man!” Gin cried out. He let go of Sanji’s face and tried to wipe some of the tears from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>What.</b>
  <span>” Krieg’s tone was deadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the first person to ever treat me so kindly. I can’t kill him. I don’t intend to betray you, and I still respect you and appreciate the trust you’ve put in me. But isn’t there any way to just leave them alone?” His conscience finally won out and Gin desperately begged for mercy on the Baratie’s behalf. Krieg took off one of his shoulder pauldrons and prepared to fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What good are you if you don’t obey me?” Gin gasped and he felt cold. The crew around him scrambled to pull out their gas masks. For all of the loyalty he’d shown his Captain he sees now he never had any in turn. He should have listened to the blonde angel from before. “Perish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile and a twirl, Sabo took his pipe and cracked Kreig in the face before he could fire off the shot. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain would listen to his crew.” The grin had an unsettling dark feel to it. Without looking back at the fallen pirate Sabo sauntered over to Sanji and Gin. “Luffy, I’m going to move these two out of the way. Kick his ass for me yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do.” Luffy cracked his knuckles as Krieg began to move. Sabo placed a hand on Gin’s shoulder looking at the broken man. He spoke softly to him, meeting his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you help me get him inside?” Sanji was about to protest, but seeing the look on Gin’s face he shut his mouth. This was as much for Gin as it was him. The two men took most of the chef’s weight and slowly walked him over to the doors of the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What followed wasn’t much of a fight. The moment that Don Krieg stood Luffy was there. The pirate barely had the time to comprehend what was happening before he was on the floor again. His nose broken and bleeding profusely. “Y-you son of a bitch!” Every time he got back up it was one more hit that Luffy landed. His nose, his eye, his stomach, his chest. Every time Luffy picked a new place to hit. The Kreig pirates screamed every time their Captain was hit, not believing their eyes. Each hit brought a little bit more life into Gin’s. Little by little the image of Don Krieg as the strongest began to crack. Until finally his armor shattered and everything was laid bare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victorious Luffy began to walk back. As soon as his back was turned, Krieg let out his final revenge. He released a handful of bombs. They rolled across the damaged planks and fell into the water with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The reaction was fast as they exploded the shipwreck beneath Luffy’s feet. The straw hatted boy jumped, just barely landing on another piece parallel to the now splinters. He looked up to find the worried faces of his Nakama. Well, sort of. Sabo seemed rattled even as he fought to maintain his calm. He smiled at them to console them, and promptly slipped and fell into the Sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the explosion rocked Sabo. He felt dizzy and he clutched the side of his face. His breath came far too fast to where even Gin asked him if he was alright. He needed to calm down, someone needed to get Luffy. Why was no one getting Luffy? Sabo heard himself say, “Luffy’s eaten a devil fruit. He bears the curse of the Sea.” For a brief horrifying moment no one moved. Once the words sunk in Sanji moved faster than Sabo thought possible with his injuries, and the chef leapt into the ocean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>; was the only thing Sanji could think. It was cold, and he had to go find the rubber idiot. Wait, rubber? He wanted to stop and clutch his head in pain but he was running out of air. He needed to find his Captain he- Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji moved faster now until Luffy was within his grasp. It was easier hauling him up without the steel netting this time. His body moved automatically to the surface as his mind tried to catch up with him. He felt like he was miles underwater and the pressure was gripping, squeezing, choking him. He was more injured this time, blood was in the water and his vision was growing dark. Knowing that sound would go unheard he mouthed out an apology. Though he knew not, who he was apologizing to. The pressure abated as Sanji neared the surface which felt far closer than it did just a moment ago. He surfaced and took a breath. Coughing out blood and water dragging Luffy through the current to the Baratie. Sabo and Gin helped haul them aboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo turned Luffy on his side as he vomited seawater. His hands were shaking. That was far too close. The blonde had never frozen up like that before. He clenched his fists trying to hide the tremors from prying eyes. Resolving to talk with his brother about it later. Luffy sat up and Sabo rubbed circles on his back as he hacked the last of the water from his lungs. All who heard it winced. It sounded painful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for saving me Sanji. Shishishi.” The laugh was insincere although only a few could tell. Luffy was rattled far more by the near drowning than he let on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me for that you rubber-headed idiot. You saved us far more than we saved you.” Luffy paused hearing the familiar insult. He gave back a watery smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I guess that’s true...” Sabo caught on to the exchange and gave a small smile of his own. He supposed that made one more Nakama who remembered. He cleared his throat and stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To all of the Kreig pirates still left, if you still plan on causing trouble I ask that you leave now.” He glared at the majority still floating in the water. A few yelled back asking where were they supposed to go. It was Zeff who spoke up this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pirates aren’t you? Not children. I’ll give you a small boat if you take that man you call a Captain and leave." Seeing as it was really their only choice they nodded and moved to do just that. Zeff turned to the four still huddled together. “Blondie, Straw Hat, can you help those two upstairs?” Luffy helped Sanji, while Sabo helped Gin. The uninjured two acted as a crutch for the more injured duo. As they made their way up the stairs Gin made a face of confusion. The blonde helped him down to sit on the edge of someone’s bed. Luffy did the same for Sanji. Didn’t Sabo just tell all the Krieg pirates to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” He accidentally caught the attention of the other three. Embarrassed, he looked down as he spoke. He didn't intend to speak aloud. “I’m not a Kreig pirate anymore am I?” Gin looked down at his shaking hands. His Captain had renounced him. How could he be? He knew this, and he knew that Don Kreig nearly killed him. But it’s hard to all of a sudden drop feelings of respect and admiration someone’s held for years. The feelings burned bitter in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You’re not.” Gin closed his eyes at the dark haired boy’s words. Tears in the corner of his eyes. He’s cried more today than he has in years. “You could be a Strawhat Pirate though.” Gin’s head snapped to the side to look at Luffy. He had a soft smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?” He must have misheard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin. Would you like to be my Nakama?” Luffy looked him in the eyes as he spoke. He felt his heart race. “I can’t promise that there won’t be any danger, because you’ve seen what the Grandline is. But I can promise to protect you until you can protect yourself, and that no matter what you would never face anything alone.” Gin was quiet for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… Yeah, I-I think I’d like that.” Luffy smiled and wrapped his arm around Gin, careful of his injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome aboard Gin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for having me, C-Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Sabo and Luffy distracted Gin, filling him in on their adventures so far, Sanji made his way to Zeff’s room. He stood there at the door, entirely unsure of how to even begin to tell Zeff. Before his hand made contact he heard a voice from inside. “Get in here brat.” Sanji chuckled and opened the door. The chef sat there, his peg leg removed for a change, holding a well-worn journal. Without prompting Sanji sat next to him waiting for him to speak. “This right here is the sum of all my adventures in the Grandline. The friends I’ve made, the enemies, the islands I’ve visited, and dishes I’ve prepared...” He had such a fond expression on his face. An expression that Sanji had never seen in full. It was the face that Zeff would make only when he thought Sanji wasn’t looking. Sanji took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to leave with them.” It was silent in the cabin. Both treading carefully, hyper aware of what they were saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. There's nothing more I can teach you Little Eggplant. It’s time you set out to chase your dream.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji corrected him.“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream.” The blonde felt like crying. He never got a chance to sit down with him and say this last time. But he needed to now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The paper shook in his hands as he tried to comprehend the words he was reading. His Nakama looked concerned because he was burning dinner and that must mean something was WRONG. Sanji would never be able to erase the image from his mind of a restaurant on fire and slaughtered cooks on the cover of the News Coo. Judge may never have gone through with his threat, but he should have known that the marines would. The headlines stated a former pirate was found and executed for his crimes by one Fleet Admiral Akainu. That the restaurant had flaunted their connection to wanted criminals and was punished for it. That the Fleet Admiral had claimed that justice was finally dispensed. Sanji snapped-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji took a deep breath, held it for seven seconds, then exhaled slow. “There are some things I never told you. That I’d like to now. It- it might be important.” The man sat up straight and turned his full attention towards the younger face full of concern. Zeff couldn’t remember the last time Sanji had been so nervous, if ever. “When you found me it had been two years since I ran away from home… My father was not a kind man, nor were my siblings. When my mo-” Sanji had to stop for a moment to collect himself before continuing on. “When my mother died, my sister helped me escape. It was the only kind thing she’d ever done for me. My father and brothers... I’ve disowned them, but my name is- was… my name was-” He had to swallow a couple of times before whispering the last few words. “Vinsmoke Sanji.” The words came out so quietly Zeff thought he must have misheard. “I wanted you to know because…. Because I’ll never forget the kindness you’ve shown me so long as I live… I needed you to know just how much it means to me. That you mean to me-” Tears began to fall down Sanji’s face. “I love you Dad.” Zeff inhaled sharply before tearing up himself.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You damn brat.” Carefully Zeff pulled him in for a hug. “I don’t care about who your family was, your family is here on the Baratie. They love you… I love you, son.” Sanji sobbed loudly into the man’s chest. Zeff chuckled as his own tears began to fall, what a mess they both were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy woke from his unintentional nap the moment Sanji got back. Sabo had left to do Sabo things while Luffy and Gin napped. The younger teen wrapped around the older man in a comforting embrace opposed to his usual octopus grip. Seeing the tear tracks on his chef’s face he moved quietly over, making room for him to sit on the bed. Without a word, he carefully let go of Gin. Then promptly draping himself over Sanji, humming quietly for a while. After a few minutes, the chef’s shoulders stopped shaking and he whispered to the pirate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Luffy. Can you ask me? Ask me one more time?” Sanji’s Voice was crying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, can you ever forgive me? Is it okay? Would you trust me to sail with you once more? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you join me Sanji? Be my Nakama?” Sanji bit his lip and nodded, not trusting anything to come out but sobs. Luffy held him until Sabo came back saying they were ready to go any time. He had apparently gone to pack the ship to give some semblance of privacy to them. Sabo could be perceptive like that when he felt it necessary. When he didn't, he came off as completely oblivious at times. The straw hatted pirate nodded his head and unwound his arms from around Sanji. Sabo softly shook Gin awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gin blinked his eyes open to find a blonde in a top hat trying to wake him. "Sabo?" The blonde smiled. Now Gin was certain he had a concussion. No one smiled at him like that. The navigator held out a new makeshift sling to the injured pirate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Time to go. You can nap more on the way there." Still bleary eyed from sleep Gin rubbed his eyes. He tried to move his arm but winced. Trying to use a tonfa with a dislocated arm was definitely not the best thing to do. Hopefully, Kaya wouldn’t chew him out too much. Noticing the other was in pain, Sabo helped Gin into the sling then led the man down the stairs. Luffy and Sanji following close behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every chef in the restaurant was lined up outside with their hats off, holding back tears. Sanji’s first real family would always hold a special place in his heart. This time Zeff stood at the edge of the Baratie looking at him with warm eyes. “Fair Winds and Following Seas, my child.” Sanji smiled once more as the rest of his family yelled variations of the same, as well as that they would miss him. They continued to yell their goodbyes as the Strawhats sailed away. Only when they could no longer be heard did Luffy speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabo,” the blonde turned his gaze towards him. “Let’s go get the rest of our crew.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye aye, Captain.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*realizes I'm focusing a whole lot on Gin in this arc*</p>
<p>Me: Oh no. I'm setting him up to be another crewmate.</p>
<p>Me to Me: Hell yeah you are</p>
<p>Me: That's going to be so much more to think about. I’m going to have to re-write the outline so much.</p>
<p>Me to Me: Sorry I can't hear you over continuing to write about Gin's trauma and self-worth issues. He definitely isn’t developing crushes on the blondes who’ve shown him kindness for the first time in his life. I’m sure you won’t have to factor that into anything.</p>
<p>Me: FUCK</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Also any suggestions on what weapon Kaya should use? I was thinking something mid-range with a backup gun. Maybe a whip? Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Idle Thoughts Can Change the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaya felt as though she had gotten whiplash. She felt the ship dock but Nami never came to get her. Instead, it was a girl with light blue hair. Her eyes darkened at the sight of blood on the blonde’s hands. She grabbed Kaya by the wrist and hauled her to her feet. “Follow me.” They walked through what looked like a ghost town. Homes broken beyond repair; some were even completely upside down. The blonde girl was constantly looking around for anything she could use as a weapon. She didn’t think she could hurt whoever this was, but then again she never thought Nami would lock her up as she did. </p><p>As they continued to walk a small boy ran past the two of them, clutching a sword. He was yelling something about killing Fishmen? The girl let go of Kaya. “God dammit!” She ran after the boy. Seeing nowhere else to go the blonde followed but made sure to stay out of grabbing range. The other girl smacked the kid upside the head just as he was about to attack-</p><p>“Usopp!” The curly haired boy smiled as she ran over towards him. The blue haired girl seemed stunned. “Zoro you’re here too!” The swordsman was standing atop two unconscious people with blue skin and aquatic animal traits. Kaya guessed they were Fishmen. </p><p>“Are the two of you insane? This whole village got decimated for someone just mouthing off to a Fishman. What do you think Arlong is going to do when those two report that two humans beat them up?!” Even the kid, who had been so furious only moments before seemed scared. Zoro was the one who spoke up.</p><p>“Simple, they won’t.” Usopp started pulling rope out from his bag and began to tie the two together. The girl huffed, still not pleased. </p><p>“Fine then, once you’re finished with that follow me. My house should be far enough away for you all to hide.” Everyone nodded and followed the blue haired girl. As she walked she spoke up once more. “By the way, the name’s Nojiko.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sabo let Luffy take the helm of the small ship for a moment so he could check on Gin. Sanji was finishing up making their lunch with a little extra. Thankfully it didn’t matter right now that his brother wasn’t the best navigator in the world. All three of them could sense the fast approaching sea king. “Gin, wake up.” With a little bit of help from Sabo, the older pirate was able to move to the table Sanji had set up with lunch. The dark haired man didn’t know why, but he could tell the blonde was a bit on edge about something. Cautiously they began to eat. Although there was a plate of food set aside. Gin wanted to ask, but when he glanced at Sanji he shook his head. Suddenly Sabo went stiff. The waves swelled rocking the boat as a giant cow-like sea king emerged from below the boat. Sabo unconsciously grabbed Gin’s free hand. He hadn’t realized it until now, but it seems like sea kings unsettled the former revolutionary. To be fair the last time he saw a sea king up close and personal wasn’t exactly the greatest time in his life. Even if Luffy had told him Linda was saving him, all Sabo could recall was the sound of his splintering boat and the crushing pressure of the Sea as he thought he would drown. The sea king roared and Luffy stood. </p><p>“That’s <b>enough</b>.” The difference was immediate. As soon as the straw hatted boy spoke the sea king went quiet. </p><p><em> What’s a Little King like you doing out here? </em>Luffy grinned as he sank down so the creature was eye level with him. </p><p>“I’m Luffy. This is some of my crew: Sanji, Sabo, and Gin.” He pointed at each in turn. “We’re in the middle of trying to catch up with the rest of my crew in Cocoyashi Village.” </p><p><em> You do know that Fishman have taken over that area, Little King? </em>Luffy nodded his head. Poor Gin must think he was crazy. Oh well, he would learn. </p><p>“I was hoping to make a deal.” Luffy grabbed the extra plate of food and held it out to the sea king. “If we give you some food, could you speed up the rest of our journey a bit?” Eagerly he nodded. Luffy laughed and tossed the food in the sea king’s open mouth. Gin stared in disbelief while side-eying his Captain. Luffy could communicate with sea kings. Momoo made a joyful sound as he ate. He turned to his crew. “Momoo here is gonna give us a lift the rest of the way. Can you grab some rope Sabo?” The blonde nodded. He went to move, but realized he was still holding Gin’s hand. </p><p>“Sorry.” Gin stared at Sabo and nearly laughed at the bashful expression. </p><p>“It’s fine, next time I get scared let me grab your hand,” he requested with a smirk. Sabo laughed the tension leaving his posture. </p><p>“Feel free to,” the blonde teased. Finishing his task of gathering rope, Luffy and Sanji took it from him and tied it to Momoo’s teeth. Deciding to change it up a bit, Luffy sat atop the sea king’s head, one hand on his horn.</p><p>“Alright, Momoo, next stop Cocoyashi Village! Shishishi” </p><p> <em> Hang on tight Little King. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nojiko stood near the window using the reflection to keep an eye on Nami’s former crew. The blonde girl she guessed was their medic. She first bandaged her hands and had now asked the swordsman to remove his shirt so she could check his stitches. The blue haired girl paled at the diagonal cut across his body. How in the hell was he still alive? Even the blonde let out a gasp of surprise. </p><p>Kaya’s hands shook for but a moment before she snapped out of it. Just because Zoro survived getting wounded didn’t mean he was out of danger just yet. She got to work cleaning and rebandaging the wound. “It looks a little irritated from moving around, but you haven’t torn your stitches yet. Try and keep bending to a minimum for now and limit how much you fight.” Frankly, the swordsman’s pain tolerance was probably the highest she’s ever seen in a person. </p><p>“Now then,” Nojiko began addressing the kid. “Just what in the hell did you think you were doing back there?” The reckless kid intended to attack a Fishman after all. “Given what just happened to your village you think you’d be a little smarter and try not to die. Or was that what you planned to do in the first place?” The boy snapped back.</p><p>“They killed my dad! They almost killed my mom! I wanted to kill one of them or die trying!” Nojiko moved from where she was leaning against the window to the seat the boy occupied. She pinched his ear <b>hard</b>.   </p><p>“You want to die so bad? Dying is easy. Living, that’s much harder. We endure no matter what and we do not give up. What would your mother think, losing both her husband and son?” It seemed the boy hadn’t thought of that given the look of shock on his face. “There are people in this world that have and continue to endure far worse than you,” the girl snarled. Seeing his eyes begin to water she sighed and softened her words. “Go home kid.” He started crying and gave an apology before running out of the house. Only after they could no longer hear the kid's cries did Nojiko address the group. "Now, who exactly are you all? And what are you doing here?" </p><p>"I'm Usopp, that's Zoro and Kaya. We're members of the Strawhat Pirates. We came looking for our navigator Nami after she went missing." Usopp explained. Nojiko looked surprised. Had they not realized Nami took off with the ship on purpose? That was impossible. Nami had sent her to get Kaya out of where she imprisoned her. Surely the girl had to know the truth at least. </p><p>"Went missing?" Nojiko asked, hoping they would explain further. Kaya spoke up.</p><p>"Technically, she ran off with the boat…" she trailed off and glanced at her crew to see their reactions. Or rather their lack of it. Were they not surprised? "-but truthfully I think she was under duress. Before she realized I was there, she looked so sad and scared. I tried to ask her what was wrong but it was like she shut down instead. And locked me up without a word." Kaya was absentmindedly fiddling with the bandages on her hands. </p><p>"That's what Luffy, our Captain, was thinking too. He said that something was off with Nami when she stopped smiling. We had to split up, but he and the rest of the crew should be here soon." The sniper was glad that Kaya was able to pick up on that. He wasn't sure what he would've said if she hadn't already come to the right conclusion. </p><p>Nojiko walked over to a table and picked up a picture frame. "She was smiling huh?" She asked more to herself than anything. "It's been a number of years since my little sister's smiled around anyone else." </p><p>"Y-your little sister?" Stuttered Kaya. </p><p>Nojiko smiled, but it was bittersweet. She explained about how the two girls had been adopted by Bellmere. The kind of life they had lived. Then the tragedy that occurred once Arlong had come to the village. By the end of the story she had lost her smile, and wiped away the dampness of her eyes. Usopp without looking traced his hand along the carvings on the table. A surprisingly intricate compass rose with a shaky signature to accompany it. Nami. How long ago did she carve her dreams into the table, he wondered. </p><p>Slowly Zoro stood garnering the attention of the others in the room. "Despite everything, for a time, Nami was happy with us." Without another word, he left the house. He needed to make his way to Arlong Park. The swordsman closed his eyes and started walking.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nami straightened her posture and held her head high as she walked through the gates of Arlong Park. She tried to put all thoughts of telling Nojiko to retrieve Kaya out of her mind. She had to show no weakness, or the sharks would smell blood in the water. Quite literally in Arlong's case. It was a tense moment as she walked over to him. Joking about the poor suckers she had conned now. </p><p>"Shihahaha, that's our Nami!" The others began to crack up as well. Nami smiled through her teeth. It wouldn't be long now. After confirming once more that Arlong would keep to his word she started to leave. Before she could leave to her map room, two Fishman clearly beaten, ran through the door. </p><p>"Arlong! Arlong!" They tripped over themselves as they ran up to their leader. "Two guys came in by boat one with a really long nose, and the other a swordsman with bright green hair. They were strong enough to beat us up!" Nami nearly gasped aloud. Those idiots. Before Arlong or anyone could get suspicious she piped up. </p><p>"That sounds like two of the members of the crew I just tricked." She shrugged her shoulders, hands in the air giving off a 'what can you do' vibe. "Maybe they were too stupid to realize I betrayed them? They didn't seem like the sharpest sort." Or maybe, Nami thought to herself. It was because she didn't check the damn boat before she left and took Kaya with her. <strike> There was no way they came for her after all. </strike></p><p>The Fishman Captain was practically grinding his teeth as he stood. It had been decided. They would go to Cocoyashi and find the two nuisances and end them. No one noted the slight bit of concern from Nami as they geared up to leave. If she was lucky, they already left. But oh how wrong she was.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Just as the last time Usopp hid and watched Nojiko's face grow more pale with every passing second that Arlong threatened Gen-san. Just before he moved he asked if Nojiko could look after Kaya for him. Now wasn't the time to hesitate. He ran to the far edge of the road in an attempt to protect the village from harm. Aiming well he released an explosive star and hit his mark. It exploded and Arlong howled in pain. Usopp hit his eye dead on. The Fishman was bleeding and screeching as he was held back by his crew. Usopp started running. </p><p>"I WANT YOU TO BRING ME THAT LITTLE FUCK SO I CAN TEAR HIM INTO PIECES." The sniper shuddered as he ran from his would-be captors. He really better give them the slip this time. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While that was going down near Cocoyashi, Zoro actually managed to avoid the Fishman and make his way to Arlong Park. Even with just Wado Ichimonji, those left behind were no match as they were quickly taken out. He waited a minute, wiping the blade down before hopping over the fence where he knew Hatchi would be fishing. The octopus Fishman looked confused for a moment. </p><p>"Hey, who are you?" The swordsman smiled.</p><p>"Name's Zoro. I'm looking for Arlong." Zoro knew he missed the pirate, but wanted the opportunity to speak with Hatchi alone. </p><p>"Oh, a guest! Sorry, you just missed him. He and some of the others went to Cocoyashi Village." He looked genuinely sorry for Zoro to have missed them. </p><p>"Mind showing me how to get there?" Hatchan moved an empty pot close to the deck. </p><p>"I can do better than that. I can take you there. Hop in." The swordsman did as he asked and prepared for a little ride. After a few minutes of small talk, comparing sword styles mostly, he finally asked his question. </p><p>"So you're an Arlong Pirate, right? When did you join them?" He was curious to see if he could convince Hatchi not to fight. Not that he wouldn't win or anything, but the octopus Fishman was a friend. If he didn't have to injure him he would rather avoid it. </p><p>"Wow, no one ever asks me that! Have you heard of the Sun pirates?" Zoro nodded.</p><p>"Fisher Tiger the Captain freed a bunch of slaves from Mary Geoise, right?" Startled for a moment at his knowledge Hatchi stopped moving. His voice was much softer now. </p><p>"That's right... Fisher Tiger was a really good guy like that. He freed everyone he could, Fishman or not. We even helped a little girl get back home before he…" Hatchi fell silent for a moment but started to move at a more subdued pace than before. "After that, the crew split in two. Those that stayed with Jinbe as the Sun pirates, and those of us that followed Arlong as he formed the Arlong pirates." Hatchi's mood took a sad turn as he spoke longer about his past. "I was young, and Arlong is my friend. So I followed him." The port came into view and Zoro knew the conversation was coming to an end. </p><p>"Even though you know what Arlong's doing is wrong?" Hatchi fumbled for a moment which let Zoro continue. "Right now he's doing the exact same thing to humans that was done to you. It's only making those in the Blues fear Fishman more than they had." They pulled to the empty dock but Zoro didn't move just yet. "Isn't it the job of a friend to call out each other when something isn't right? Do you hate humans too? Is that the reason for your silence?" Hatchi flinched as he thought about what the swordsman was saying. He thought back to a little girl who had finally cried when she realized she wouldn't be killed just for existing. He thought of his former Captain so strong in his hatred, and yet with dying breath begged for them not to hate the humans for this. Seeing the conflicted look on Hatchi's face Zoro finally stepped onto the dock. "I think you're a good guy Hatchan." Before the swordsman could walk away he heard one last thing. </p><p>"Hatchi. My friends call me Hatchi." With a smile on his face, he kept walking. Now to wait for Luffy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kurobi was one of the first few back to find the carnage left behind. He searched the place high and low for any indication of who had done this. No one was dead thankfully, only knocked out, or injured. As he searched the tower he noticed something odd sticking out that normally wouldn't draw his gaze. The sting ray like Fishman walked outside to find Arlong already trying to rage. </p><p>"I can't find who did this, but I did find this." He held open the map he had found. Before he could say another word Nami snatched it from his hands. </p><p>"Little defensive Nami?" Arlong mocked. If Kurobi were a betting man, he would bet Arlong already memorized the map just from the glance he took. Nami glared and tried to make herself look dangerous, but before anything more could be said a cry of disbelief came from across the courtyard. Hatchan had come back. "Hatchi where were you?" </p><p>"This swordsman named Zoro came looking for you so I offered to give him a lift to Cocoyashi. You musta just missed him. He was real nice we even talked abo-" Arlong cut off the octopus' babbling. </p><p>"His name was Zoro? Like Roranora Zoro the pirate hunter?" They could see the moment everything clicked inside Hatchan's head. In the midst of his apologies Arlong chuckled. "No need to apologize Hatchan. We should have left someone smarter with you. If he's looking for me he'll come back. And then I'll kill that filthy human." The emotions that flashed across Hatchan's face didn't go unnoticed by Nami. What was that about? The thief decided now would be the best time to find that green haired idiot and get rid of him warn him before Arlong could get his hands on him. She focused as she walked trying to remember what her crew had taught her about observation Haki. She hadn't unlocked it yet, but it would definitely come in handy right now. </p><p>After a moment she felt a flash of <em> something </em> and knew she had to go that way. She moved quick but silently as she came closer and closer to the familiar presence. When she finally made her way to a small clearing by the side of the road she saw a few familiar faces. Luffy, Sabo, and Zoro were talking, and it looked like the pirate Captain managed to convince both Sanji and Gin to join them him. Luffy grinned at her just as he normally would.</p><p>"Oi, Nami! You okay?" He asked. His eyes showed concern even as his posture was relaxed and nonchalant. </p><p>"You can take your boat back. I don't need it now that I've taken all your money." She put on her best snide voice she could muster. Her own words rang in her ears as she spoke. Luffy walked closer to her. </p><p>"Nami we didn't come here for Merry, we came to get <b>you</b>." Her breath hitched in her throat. She forced out a laugh, it sounded slightly hysterical. </p><p>"You really think I care about all of you? I tricked you out of your money. I'm a commander in the Arlong Pirates!" Even to her own ears it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "You have no business here anymore. Just leave already." Instead of heeding her words Luffy flopped on the grass beside the road and laid back. The rest of the crew followed suit and made themselves comfy.</p><p>"I'm gonna take a nap. It's fine if you don't want to leave just yet Nami. Just let me know, you're our navigator after all." Nami was stunned. Had he even listened to a word she said. Her eyes teared up without her permission.</p><p>"FINE THEN, GET KILLED FOR STAYING! SEE IF I CARE!" she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She wouldn't be able to outrun her feeling, for they were already there.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy pulled his hat over his eyes as Nami's words played over in his head. Not the ones she spoke aloud of course, but the ones her Voice cried out. <em> You came back. You really came back for me. You all need to leave. I can't watch more family die at his hands. Please leave. Take me with you. </em></p><p>Luffy bit his lip and mumbled to himself. "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe, Law, Ace, Sabo, Kaya, Gin." His newest crew member was actually the one to pull him from his memories. </p><p>"What exactly was that about?" He asked. He could piece together some things, like Nami intending to betray them, and supposedly working for Arlong. Her reactions completely contradicted her words though. He didn't really know her, but even he could tell she was outright lying. Sanji lit a cigarette and took a deep breath. </p><p>"It's not our place to tell." He said with a commanding tone. Sabo added onto the other blonde's statement. </p><p>"There are very few rules the crew has, most of them unwritten. One of them is your past doesn't define you. However much of it you wish to share is a choice only you can make." Sabo only hoped his own past would never be wielded as a tool against him. It would unfortunately be inevitable for his brothers given how infamous their relatives are. </p><p>"Sorry." Gin looked bashful, but thoughtful. It also meant that he didn't have to justify his actions with Krieg after all. A few moments later some rustling came from the underbrush. Gin started to tense preparing for a fight, but Sanji put a hand on his shoulder. It was Usopp who popped out, although Gin was baffled as to how his crew could tell. </p><p>"Sorry, I had to run from some fishman. Made for a nice workout." He huffed, completely out of breath. He missed his old body. It was all tone and muscle after countless hours of training. Now he was just a noodle. No strength or stamina to him. He sat down and leaned against Zoro. The swordsman shifted in his sleep to accommodate the younger, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Thankfully they didn't have to wait much longer for the girls. Nojiko and Kaya came down the road. Once again the crew was asked to leave, and once again Luffy refused. When Nojiko began to speak of her past the Captain stood up, and walked off. His feet would carry him once again to Cocoyashi Village. </p><p>Nojiko went into depth about just how much Nami was sacrificing. Just how much pain she suffers working for her mother's killers. The blisters, cuts and bruises the navigator would come home with, only willing to talk with a fake smile plastered on her face. Her determination to not let others worry about her. It only made Nojiko worry more in truth. The girl wrang her hands as she waited to hear just what the pirates would say. The blonde girl wiped some stray tears from her face. She was the most outwardly empathetic of the group. The rest looked to be varying stages of angry and upset on her sister's behalf. Zoro, who she thought had been asleep stood. </p><p>"Gin, can you and Kaya escort Nojiko back home?" Both of the newer crew members looked at each other in surprise, but ultimately nodded their heads. After they departed Sabo put a hand on Zoro's arm. </p><p>"To Luffy?" He asked. </p><p>"To Luffy." With that done Zoro closed his eyes and led the way to their Captain. Ignoring the snickers and comments of the only way for him not to get lost was to close his eyes. Now wasn't the time nor place, but he would definitely get back at them for that dammit. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nami scrunched her face in confusion for a moment as she blinked her eyes open. Her back throbbed with a dull ache after being hunched over for so long. It was never comfortable falling asleep sitting up, let alone on her kitchen table. She leaned back, precariously balancing the chair as she did. Lost in her own head. What the hell should she do now? What <em> could </em> she even do now? Technically she could ask them for help getting the last 7 million. She slapped her cheeks banishing the thought. Did she really trust them that much?</p><p>Eventually it became apparent that there was some sort of gathering going on outside. Nami opened the door intending to greet them. It wasn't the villagers. A marine stepped forward around Gen-san, who had clearly been ordered to bring them here. </p><p>"Are you Nami?" The man looked far too pleased with himself. It nearly made Nami shudder. </p><p>"I am, who's asking?" She held her head high and her back straight.</p><p>"I'm marine Captain Nezumi of the 16th branch. We were made aware of stolen goods in your possession, and have come to confiscate them on behalf of the Navy." The girl paled as he spoke. "Don't worry though. Since you stole from pirates we aren't arresting you." As if that's what her concern was right now. </p><p>"Don't you know who I am? I'm a member of the Arlong pirates, he won't stand for this!" Her tone came off slightly desperate as the marines shifted restlessly in place. Their Captain's smile didn't falter. </p><p>"Spread out men." They moved and Nami tried another tactic. In her panic she didn't notice Nojiko approach with Gin and Kaya in tow.</p><p>"Are you kidding?! This village has been oppressed all this time desperately hoping for help and here you are harassing me instead?" Nezumi purposefully ignored her once more. </p><p>"That orchard looks suspicious. Dig it up." In a moment the closest marine was knocked out by Nami's bow staff yelling not to touch Bellmere's orchard. </p><p>"That girl's money is meant to save Cocoyashi village! What gives you the right to take it?!" Gen yelled out. Nami froze just whispering the man's name in an unasked question. "I'm sorry, we've always known the truth. I interrogated Nojiko the night after you came back from Arlong Park. The village agreed to never speak a word of knowing. We didn't want to shoulder you with the burden of our hopes. We wanted to let you have the option to run if you so wanted." The navigator felt her throat tighten, and tears prick at her eyes. They knew. This whole time, she was protecting them, and they were doing what they could to protect her in turn. </p><p>"Get the hell of my property!" Nojiko demanded after finally pushing past the marines. Once again the marine ignored anyone in his way. The sound of smashing glass could be heard from inside. Nami didn't let a single marine into the orchard. </p><p>"Come on now men. How hard can it be to find nearly 100 million berries?" Everyone froze. How did he know how much she was collecting? There was only one explanation. Nothing Nami wanted to accept. </p><p>"Hey! Back here! We found it!" With those words Nami felt herself snap and she lunged at the marine Captain.  Blinded by her rage she didn't see him pull out his gun. Everyone else however did. All in the same moment Nojiko ran in front of Nami to stop her, Gen moved behind her, Gin ran after both of them, and the gun fired. The world went sideways as the girls were pulled out of the way by a tug from the dark haired pirate, sending the three of them crashing to the ground. Both Nojiko and Gin let out sounds of pain. The bullet having grazed Nojiko's arm leaving a freely bleeding gash, while Gin's shoulder dislocated for the second time. </p><p>Everything after that was a blur as the five of them rushed back to Cocoyashi, Gen screaming for the doctor. A crowd swarmed as the doctor first began to patch up Nojiko's arm. Seeing the commotion Luffy strolled over. He stood at the back of the crowd simply watching as the look on Nami's face darkened, and her fingers dug into her palms. Almost with an audible snap she sprung up and ran. </p><p>As she ran only one angry thought played over and over in her head. Arlong. Arlong. ARLONG. With all the strength she could muster she threw open the doors to Arlong Park. The fishman in question sat in his usual chair smiling as wide as ever even with the cuts surrounding his eye. </p><p>"How dare you," she snarled. "You sent those marines after me. I thought you never broke a promise involving money?!" Her voice grew louder and angrier the longer she spoke. Unfortunately, however, in her rage Nami didn't realize she had continued to advance on the seated Fishman. Once within arms reach a hand shot out and grabbed her face. Arlong stood up and lifted her off the ground. She kicked her legs uselessly as her fingers tried to pry his hand off. </p><p>"Now Nami. I promised that when you had 100 million berries I'd let you buy the village. No more no less. So tell me, when did I break that promise?" He waited but a moment for it to sink in before he burst out into laughter. The navigator felt something inside her break at the loophole he'd left himself. He would never let her gather enough. She looked around in a daze as all the other Fishmen laughed at the deviousness of their Captain. Well, almost all the Fishman. Curiously Hatchan wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked sad- Arlong squeezed her face in his hands drawing a yelp. "You're going to continue mapping the oceans for me. Don't even think of running, or I'll kill that precious village of yours." Then he dropped her. Her knees hit the ground. Harsh concrete tearing her skin. “Don’t worry, I'll eventually let you go. Once you map all of the ocean! Shihahaha.”  She slowly got up ignoring how they bled and shakily walked out of Arlong Park. </p><p>She was out of earshot when a certain octopus like Fishman turned to his Captain. A strange look on his face. Arlong saw it and stopped his laughter. "What's the matter Hatchi?" </p><p>"Ne, Arlong… Did you really call the Marines on Nami?" The laughter stopped and everyone grew quiet. The Fishman Captain leaning on his knees staring Hatchi down. </p><p>"And if I did?" </p><p>"Well, ya know it just seems…" Hatchi trailed off, getting the idea that maybe he shouldn't have confronted his friend. </p><p>"Seems what Hatchi?" The silence in Arlong Park was deafening. </p><p>"...cruel," he finally said. Arlong got up from his seat and placed a hand upon Hatchi's shoulder. He squeezed rather hard. </p><p>"Never forget humans are the cruelest animals of all. They're monsters Hatchi. They're getting exactly what they deserve." Despite his Captain's words Hatchi felt anything but reassured in their actions. <em> But isn't that exactly what the Tenryubito used to say about us? </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nami walked back to Cocoyashi just in time to hear the rallying cries of the village. She put on the best smile she could given the circumstances <strike> it was utterly pathetic </strike> and tried to play it off like nothing she couldn't handle. Her hands were raised in a placating hand gesture. It didn't matter. The villagers had enough. She begged them not to but they would no longer listen. </p><p>"You'll die!" She screamed. Willing them to listen to her. </p><p>"We know." Gen hugged her close before letting her go. Stunned she let them pass and collapsed to the ground. On instinct, she gripped the dagger in her hand and drove it into the meat of her shoulder. Right over the blue ink that had chained her to her fate. </p><p>"Arlong! Arlong!" Again and again, each stab came with a burst of something within her. The pressure building behind the dam when a hand grabbed her wrist. Gentle, yet firm. She knew these hands. She turned to see who she knew it would be. Luffy. Her Nakama. Her Captain. Her King. "Please-" the words left her no louder than a whisper but choked in her throat all the same. "Please. Help me Luffy. One more time." Her tears were met with understanding eyes. He took his hat off his head and entrusted it to her once more. Instead of a scream, his words were soft yet unyielding. </p><p>"Of course I will." He turned to the side to see Kaya crying silent tears and Gin looking grim. "Stay with her?" They nodded and Luffy began the trek to Arlong Park.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With a loud clang, Luffy kicked down the doors of Arlong Park. Sending the heavy metal skidding across the concrete. Arlong himself quickly followed suit. The pirate moved too fast for the villagers to see. The only proof he had punched the Fishman was the blood on his fist. </p><p>"You little shit!" The Fishman clutched his face, blood seeping between his fingers. "You broke my nose!" The saw-like appendage was turned almost completely to the side. Taking a deep breath he quickly snapped his nose back to center. Causing his crew around him to flinch at the sound. Blood cascaded down his face, and a ring of violet bruises began to form. Coupled with the scratches from Usopp's attack earlier it was not a pretty sight. He pulled himself to his feet and tried to loom large over the small human who had barely begun to fight, and yet damaged him so thoroughly. "Who the hell are you?" He gritted out. The pirate put his fist down but continued to glare at the other.</p><p>"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. You made our navigator cry." Luffy's nails dug into his palms, his knuckles went white with the force of it. Coming to a silent decision despite their terror several of the Arlong Pirates tried to rush him. He didn't bother to move. There was a simultaneous crack of bone and a metallic clang of a his brother’s favored weapon. Screams filled the air. Sanji lit a cigarette as he shook the blood from his foot with a look of disgust on his face. Sabo on the other hand ignored the blood on his pipe, and simply set it down like a cane and leaned on it. His smile was cold and vicious daring them to try that again. Hatchi shuddered and his voice shook even as he called for Momoo. </p><p>The villagers began to scream in terror as the bull sea king rose from the water at the Fishman's call. He stopped growling the moment he spotted Luffy. "Momoo?" Hatchi asked, fearing for his friend's sudden silence. </p><p>"I would ask you not fight. This is not your battle." The conscious Arlong Pirates looked on in horror as Momoo bowed to Luffy. <em> I won't Little King. The Sea should drown me if I interfere with one of her Claimed ones. </em> Losing his concentration for a moment to confusion Luffy tilted his head. "Claimed ones?" The sea king did not respond. Instead, he sank back to the depths from which he came. </p><p>Bouncing back rather quick, Hatchi moved towards a large piece of rubble. Before he could lift it however, something made him jump back. Someone had shot something at him and it broke upon the ground. He glanced up to see their sniper still holding up his slingshot. The octopus Fishman laughed lightly to himself. "You missed!" Going back once more for the rubble his feet lost their traction in the puddle Usopp's weapon had created. He slipped completely and fell flat on his back. </p><p>"Useless," Arlong muttered angrily to himself.  Hatchi flinched as Chu moved ahead in his place. Shooting water bullets at the Strawhats. Not a single one hit. Sabo began to notice a pattern to his attacks. Fire once, inhale, fire twice inhale and repeat. 2 seconds, 10 seconds, 4 seconds, 5 seconds. Plenty of time. Forgoing his pipe the blonde sprinted forward in the 10 second gap and clawed at Chu's throat. Bruised and with the breath knocked out of him he fell backward, slamming his head to the concrete. Sabo retreated after to collect his pipe, and to allow Sanji to go head to head with Kurobi. No one noticed as he slipped into the building.</p><p>The other blonde's kicks were doing little damage on their own. Sanji had yet to redevelop the strength he once had. Kurobi was stronger than he was now, each blow was near devastating. So Sanji had to fight smarter. Jump over and duck under attacks that would have shattered his ribcage. Move with an attack to disperse most of the momentum. He ignored the burning of previous injuries and the taste of iron in his mouth. Finally, he landed a blow to the back of the stingray Fishman's neck. Knocked out, he fell to the ground. For good measure, Sanji kicked out a supporting column and let part of the building collapse on him. It wouldn't kill him outright. But he would be incredibly sore when he woke. The chef spat the blood soaked cigarette from his mouth. His part for now was done.</p><p> Zoro moved forward tagging out the chef. He still favored his midsection given his near bisection with Mihawk only a few days ago. He clutched Johnny and Yosaku's swords tight. They had loaned them after failing to beat Arlong...'by a hair'. The green haired swordsman stood waiting for his opponent. Hatchi drew his swords and yet didn't aim them at Zoro. Instead of readying himself, his swords were pointed at the ground. He seemed upset. A moment later Nami had pushed back through the throng of villagers, Gin and Kaya in tow. </p><p>"Hatchi! What are you waiting for?!" Arlong was getting visibly annoyed at what appeared to be reluctance to fight on Hachi's part. </p><p>"I've been thinking…" he trailed off and looked up to see Nami staring at him. "...what we're doing is wrong." Hatchi turned his back on Zoro, trusting the swordsman not to attack him. He was far too honorable for that. Zoro couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s bravery.</p><p>"What." The Fishman captain's tone was dangerous. Deceptively not angry, but it was clear from the look in his eyes. He was furious. Just who did Hatchi think he was?</p><p>"What happened to us was wrong. The monsters that put us in chains are dead and gone, but now we're those monsters. I-I'm ashamed of us. Fisher Tiger would be-" The Fishman lunged forward and hauled Hatchi off the ground by the throat. </p><p>"Fisher Tiger is dead!" In one fluid movement, he slammed the other pirate onto the ground and snatched up a sword Hatchi had abandoned. Flat on his back Arlong held him there a feral look in his eyes. This wasn't the friend Hatchi knew. He hadn't been. Not for a long time. He moved to strike. It was stopped by a cross of three swords over him. He was shaking with the effort of it but, Zoro deflected Arlong's attack. It caused him to trip off balance and stagger back. Hatchi's eyes widened as Zoro had moved in front of him protectively. From the corner of his eye he saw a hand reaching out. He grasped it without thinking and let Nami haul him to his feet. Surprisingly stronger than she looked. Without a word she guided him over to the villagers who, while still clearly wary of him, allowed him to stand by them. Out of the line of fire. Some of them even had a strange glint of understanding in their eyes. Hatchi had to look away as tears burned in his own. </p><p>A blackened fist met Arlong's face once again and shattered his teeth. He choked on his own blood and spat out the broken set. A new set already formed. As soon as they did Luffy was there with another punch. And another. And another. Arlong dropped to his knees in exhaustion and pain. He blinked bleary eyed at the pirate. Delivering one final devastating blow Luffy let his leg extend further and further to the shock of everyone before letting it snap down hitting the Fishman on the head and cracking the foundation of the park itself.Arlong fell face first to the floor and did not get back up. </p><p>There were no cheers of happiness for the sheer vicious violence displayed. Only tears of relief as families hugged one another. Nami walked over to the few pirates still conscious. </p><p>"I'm burning this place to the ground. Gather your crew and leave or perish in the flames." Scared out of their wits they quickly did as she told and moved their crew out of the way. </p><p>True to her word Nami lit the park on fire. She stared into the flames as they painted the sky orange and filled it with smoke. Entranced by it, she could only think one thing. She inhaled the smell of burning parchment and ink. She was free.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the villagers returned to their homes the Strawhat crew took a moment to assemble on the Merry. Once out of the public eye Nami smiled brighter than the crew had seen in weeks. She began to cry and launched herself at Luffy. Holding him close. “I’m sorry!” Her words slightly muffled by their embrace. “I got caught. That was on me.” Luffy’s breath caught in his throat. She remembered. “I could hear your screams until the end.” The rest of the crew paled at the reminder.</p><p>
  <em> "NAMI!" The navigator kept her eyes closed. She knew that if she saw the look in Luffy's eyes as Jinbe held him back she would break. She would break and beg for help when her crew was already half dead. And they would try anyway. By the Sea, they would try. It was her own damn fault. If she hadn't been so weak, if she hadn't blown off Zoro- It didn't matter now as she tried to listen to focus on the sounds of the waves as they crashed against the dock. They were calming even as the storm raged around them. The marines that bound her listed out her crimes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "-any last words?" Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to the marine who had asked. It was as though someone was with her as she spoke her last words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "For what you have done to me and mine may you never rest easy. May you be stuck between Scylla and Charybdis and your compass never point the way home. For the Sea is vengeful and never forgets when one of hers does not return." A hush fell over the crowd of marines that had come. The captain in charge turned to one of his subordinates.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "When she breathes her last, burn the body." Her warning had gone unheeded. With that sentence, he sealed his fate. He nodded to someone behind her and the ground gave way beneath her feet.  </em>
</p><p>Nami let out a shaky gasp of breath. The two newest to the crew made a sound of confusion. What exactly were they all alluding to? Luffy squeezed Nami tightly before finally letting her go. "We should sit down. It's a bit of a long story." All eight members of the crew moved to the kitchen to sit. And Luffy explained. </p><p>Without detailing anything he told them of how this was not their first time sailing the Sea. That they had adventures all the way to the end of the Grandline, but how in the end their lives were cut short of achieving their dreams. They planned on changing a lot of things but had to be careful with their changes. Knowing exactly what would happen on your adventure is no fun, but Luffy also doesn't want to jeopardize his Nakama if he changes too many things too quickly. It was a weird sort of balancing act. Kaya and Gin listened given the serious looks on everyone's faces. Finally, Luffy asked the same question he had asked of everyone so far.</p><p>"How much do you two want to know?" The two turned to look at one another. Both with unsure looks on their faces. Gin was the first one to speak up. </p><p>"Just say if something is really important." Kaya nodded. If they were given a version of how everything was supposed to happen, they would panic if it turns out differently. </p><p>"I would like to know one thing though. Why now? I-I mean, why did you ask us to join you this time if we weren't on your crew before?" Luffy smiled. It was actually a good question, and one he didn't mind answering. </p><p>"The people on my crew are here because I know that it's where they'd be happiest." Nami chuckled at Luffy's logic. He was strangely perceptive of people's emotions. It drew people to him despite all else. Made them loyal-</p><p>"That's it!" Everyone turned to Nami, surprised by her outburst. "Everyone on the crew remembers once they acknowledge you as their Captain. Once they're 100% loyal." </p><p>"That explains why it took so long for Ace and I. We hated Luffy for nearly a year at first." Sabo extrapolated.</p><p>"Ace remembers too?" Nami asked. </p><p>"Yup, and Torao." Everyone froze for a moment before they all yelled at their Captain.</p><p>"Torao?!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy smiled at the sight of the villagers coming together. They had decided to throw a party in honor of the Strawhats, and as a going away party for one of their own. Funny enough, Gen had come to ask for the same thing that Syrupp had asked of them. It took a moment for Luffy to find Sabo to talk over the details. His brother was better at long term planning. The straw hatted boy could plan in a pinch, but for something this important he would rather leave it to someone else. It was a strange feeling to be counted on by so many people. It was one thing for friends to do so once in a while, but on a day to day basis the only people Luffy had to worry about had been his crew. Which seemed to be getting larger by the second. It was unexpected, but not a bad thing. With each addition, he felt something ease from his chest. Of course, it brought on more worries about being strong enough to protect everyone, but there was strength in numbers too. Maybe if they had more allies they wouldn’t have been overwhelmed as they had. Maybe if Luffy hadn’t tried to push away Chicken Head and all of them his Nakama would’ve lived. But could Luffy have really traded their lives for those of his crew? They were friends too. What if he- </p><p>Luffy jolted as a hand squeezed his shoulder. Sabo stood in front of him, his eyes full of concern. “They agreed to wait, same as Syrupp. That alright?” His Captain nodded eyes still darting around the room. Luffy had been muttering to himself again. Hopefully, Sabo had been the only one to notice. The blonde handed Luffy a plate of food, stacked high with various types of meat. That got a smile. “C’mon, focus on here and now. We’ve got time. We can afford to worry later.” Hesitantly Luffy shook his head and took the plate from Sabo before following him back to his crew. </p><p>They would enjoy themselves long into the night before eventually returning to the Merry. Between half carrying their wounded and drunken Nakama, in Zoro’s case both, they only made it as far as the deck. Together again with the weight of keeping their secret lifted from their shoulders, it was easy to curl up within arm’s distance of one another. Feeling truly safe for the first time in a long time. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Just before daybreak, Luffy sat upright. He knew that presence. He smiled to himself before moving from his makeshift bed on the deck. Quietly he tiptoed around his sleeping Nakama over to Zoro. He gently tapped the swordsman awake. They exchanged a quiet look before Zoro nodded, letting Luffy know he would watch over the others. </p><p>Zoro’s gaze swept across the deck to check on everyone. Usopp had sprawled out limbs every which way, juxtaposed to the girls sleeping nearby. Kaya was curled up as the little spoon for Nami. The older girl’s protective nature showed even in her sleep. The swordsman felt a weight on his shoulder and turned to see Sanji using his shoulder as a pillow. Arms crossed and legs straight out. No doubt the blonde would make all sorts of complaints once he woke up. Hopefully not too many however, considering Gin had fallen asleep on Sanji’s lap. He was resting flat on his back, as to not aggravate his twice dislocated shoulder. It was sad to see just how surprised the man was when the crew’s tactile nature extended to him. He had made offhanded comments about his own nickname that reminded Zoro of when they had first met Robin. Their final member was curled up by himself on his side. Shivering slightly as Luffy had been wrapped around him only mere moments ago. His Captain was a verifiable space heater.</p><p>Luffy gave Zoro a small smile then moved to tap his brother. Sabo twitched before he could even make contact. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at him in confusion. He went to speak but Luffy pressed a finger to his lips and tugged at the red corded bracelet on his wrist. Getting the hint Sabo rolled out of his own bed and stepped lightly, following behind his Captain. </p><p>No one in the village was awake given the events of the last few days. Exhaustion was hitting everyone hard; villagers and pirates. It was damp and chilly as the two made their way through the town in silence. As they got to the port Sabo could finally sense who Luffy had pulled him away for. The straw hatted boy had the second widest observation range, just behind Usopp after all. Sabo chuckled as Garp came walking into view. Standing beside him was surprisingly Admiral Aokiji. Neither were in uniform. His grandfather smiled wide seeing his grandsons had come to meet him. </p><p>“There you two are! Why don’t you give your grandpa a hug?” Even when he was trying to be quiet it still came out as a yell. </p><p>“Shishishi. Hi Jiji!” Luffy launched himself at the marine nearly toppling the man over. Sabo smiled and walked over instead, opting for a much gentler hug. Without warning both boys were met with a haki covered fist to the head. Luffy yelped. “Jiji! We thought you stopped doing ‘Fists of Love’?” Garp only laughed in response. </p><p>“Now when did I say that?” He set Luffy down and straightened the pirate’s hat on his head. “I’d like the two of you to meet my former student, Kuzan.” The ice admiral gave the older man a quizzical look. Luffy was the first to respond. Eager to have a chance to meet the man when he wasn't actively chasing him down or giving the crew a cryptic warning. Luffy had lost track of the ex-admiral after a brief encounter on the way back from Wano. </p><p>“Hi I’m Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Strawhat Pirates. I’m gonna be King of the Pirates shishishi.” Sabo rolled his eyes at his younger brother’s introduction. The pirate remembered exactly who he was talking to. He simply didn’t care. Although it was interesting that Garp brought him along. Casual wear and a name introduction implied that they weren’t planning on capturing them right now. Although Sabo had a feeling that was subject to change if this meeting went wrong. With all of the pomp and flourish he could muster, he twirled his hat and bowed.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Admiral Aokiji. I’m Monkey D. Sabo, First Mate of the Strawhat Pirates, and Luffy’s oldest brother.” No point in hiding that they knew who he was. The marine’s eyes widened a fraction before a mask of indifference was set in place. </p><p>“You know who I am and yet you still announce yourselves?” He sounded intrigued. </p><p>“Of course. After all you came here to talk, right?” Luffy asked mostly rhetorically. The Ice admiral’s Voice was a bit out of whack. It sounded confused for the most part, but also uncertain. It only got worse after Luffy’s inquiry. </p><p>“Yeah… Your grandfather said you might have an interesting perspective on an issue I’ve got.” Garp’s exact words at his questions had been ‘<em> I don’t think I can give you the answers you’re looking for. My grandson might be able to help you find them though. He may not look it, but Luffy is good at stuff like that. Instinctually intuitive and all that. When I go visit him I’ll take you along. </em>’ Luffy stared into Kuzan’s eyes before making a follow me motion. Kuzan turned to Garp, who only shook his head.</p><p>“I’m going to catch up with Sabo. You and Luffy go on ahead and have that talk.” It looked like Kuzan would talk with the pirate alone then. The boy continued to walk until he hit the edge of the pier. He sat down with his feet dangling off the edge of the dock. The broadside of his ship blocked the town from view. Garp and Kuzan had docked their own ship closer to Arlong Park and left Bogard in charge. No chance of their conversation being overheard. The boy looked comfortable as can be, swinging his feet back and forth like a kid. He pat the wood next to him and Kuzan chuckled before sitting down. </p><p>“So, what’s on your mind?” Luffy hadn’t really known Kuzan outside of his relationship with Robin. Robin herself had a complex history with the ice guy, but she never had a bad word to say about him. He would do his duty so long as it didn’t conflict with his own morals, and would only take a life if there seemed to be no other alternative. After all, the first time they had met, Kuzan had let her go. That counted for something. </p><p>“...Something’s different with Garp. I asked him a question, and instead of responding he told me you would have a better answer.” He went stock still and asked his question. "What do you think justice means?" Without hesitation, Luffy responded. </p><p>"Absolutely nothing." Kuzan looked shell shocked at his rapid response. </p><p>"Wh-what?" </p><p>"It means absolutely nothing. And yet absolutely everything." Now Luffy had really confused him. "Why should a pirate care about justice unless it's part of their treasure?" </p><p>"Part of their treasure?" The pirate took the hat off his head and held it in his hands. </p><p>"Justice is like my hat." He hesitated for a moment before handing his hat to Kuzan to look over. Sensing Luffy’s gaze he carefully inspected it. Clearly it had seen some use. Patches where straw was wearing thin, the ribbon a pale red when he suspected it had once been a bright crimson, hell there were even a few black stitches holding some sections together. </p><p>"It's just an old beat up hat." Luffy nodded and took it back. </p><p>"Exactly. To you this hat is nothing. But to me, this hat is my treasure." The boy hugged his hat to his chest gently before putting it back on. "It represents a promise I made to someone I love, and it's an extension of their will. Given to them by someone they once held dear as well. To me this hat means everything. Because of that, it means a lot to my crew too. They protect it when I can't." Seeing the bizarre logic behind what Luffy was saying Kuzan ran a hand through his hair. Repeating what the boy was trying to explain.</p><p>"So, what your saying is justice only has value to those who value it. And the idea itself is different for everyone based on their interpretation." The pirate nodded thankful that the Ice admiral understood. "Is there such a thing as absolute justice then?" He muttered to himself not noticing how still Luffy had gone. The straw hatted boy rubbed the center of his chest. He didn't even have the scar and yet he could still feel the phantom sensation of the bastard's fist through his chest. He could feel the Sea's waves lapping at his feet. Pulling him from his thoughts before he could spiral. </p><p>"What someone deems just, someone else could completely condemn. That black and white thinking polarizes the world not understanding the nuance of anything. No one is evil for the sake of evil, and rarely are people good purely to be good." The two sat in silence after that. Watching as the sun began to rise. </p><p>“One last thing,” Kuzan asked solemnly as Luffy moved to stand. “Why did Garp change?” Luffy finally dropped his ever present smile. He stared out at the horizon as he spoke his eyes seemed haunted. </p><p>“Did Jiji ever tell you why he stopped trying to turn us into marines?” Kuzan shook his head. “Jiji nearly lost the three of us. My brothers and me. He realized that we would be safer pursuing our own strength than chance being caged and killed should someone decide it was… for the sake of justice.” Feeling his part was finished despite the turmoil in Kuzan’s Voice Luffy left. </p><p>The marine continued to sit there as he turned over Luffy’s words in his mind. Marine justice only works if enough people have the same justice. But what would Kuzan do when that brand of justice no longer was his own? Another voice cut through his thoughts.</p><p>“Did Luffy completely destroy your world view then?” Sabo plopped down in the spot Luffy vacated. Kuzan snorted. </p><p>“Something like that,” he sighed and tossed his head back looking to the sky. “If you wanted to change the world how would you do it?” Kuzan didn’t even think as he asked the question aloud. </p><p>“Depends on what I want to change. And if I want that change to last.” Sabo had learned from his time as a Rev that sometimes you had to play the long game. Things would only change if people wanted it to. </p><p>"And if there are systems in place to prevent that?" The Generals, the Tenryubito, the Shichibukai, the Yonkos. In that moment, Kuzan could have been referring to anything. Sabo grinned internally at this development with the admiral.  </p><p>"Who says you have to be a Marine to change anything? Sometimes an outside force is needed for change." Kuzan… really didn’t have a counter for that. Feeling the conversation was over the blonde smiled at him once more before starting to walk back to the village with Luffy.</p><p>Garp chuckled as he waved goodbye to his grandkids and called out to them. “Fair winds and following Seas!” He snuck a glance at Kuzan next to him. If anything the man looked even more confused than before. "You alright over there? Was Luffy able to help you out?" His former student waited a moment before answering. </p><p>“...To be honest, I’m not sure. Both your boys raised just as many questions as they answered.” All Kuzan knew is he had a lot of thinking to do.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> After one last round of goodbyes, the Strawhat Pirates set off once again. Sabo decided to take the helm, letting Nami wave from the back of the ship. The cries of the villagers ranging from ‘you damn witch, you took my wallet!’, and ‘I’ll miss you, you brat’, to the customary ‘Fair Winds and Following Seas’. </p><p>As sad as it was to leave so soon, it would be best if they left before the Marines <em> officially </em>came to take custody of the Arlong Pirates. Even if Nami had tattooed over their symbol on her arm, the Merry still had the colors raised. The marines would be duty bound to capture them, even if they didn’t technically have bounties yet. Garp and Kuzan could only stall for so long after all. </p><p>A few minutes after the docks disappeared from sight, a bird flew low to the ship and perched on their railing. Waiting for its payment. Nami pulled out some money, complained lightly about the price, and took the paper. She opened it and her mouth dropped in shock. “Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this.” In the middle of the paper were four new bounty posters. </p><p> </p><p>MONKEY D. “STRAW HAT” LUFFY</p><p>WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE</p><p>50,000,000</p><p> </p><p>MONKEY D. “BLUE GENTLEMAN” SABO</p><p>WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE</p><p>40,000,000</p><p> </p><p>RORANORA “PIRATE HUNTER” ZORO</p><p>WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE</p><p>20,000,000</p><p> </p><p>“BLACK LEG” SANJI</p><p>WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE</p><p>20,000,000</p><p> </p><p>“MAN-DEMON” GIN</p><p>WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE</p><p>12,000,000</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First I wanna thank everyone for their understanding about last week and the kind messages. I'm nearing the end of my pre-written chapters so updates might get a bit more infrequent after Loguetown.</p><p>So far this is the longest chapter, it actually hit 10K lmao. I didn’t really feel like dividing the arc was necessary as it was with Baratie. In the future, I’ll probably divide things down the road though. It depends on how I feel the pacing is going more than anything else really. I’ll be pulling things from anime, manga, and movies depending on how I think it fits. I am however rereading the manga and skimming bits of the anime as I write to refresh myself on some things that have happened. </p><p>Also, I literally had to yell at myself that I was NOT going to let Hatchi join the Strawhats. There’s plenty of crew for the moment, and I definitely want to develop that more first before I add anyone else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Greatest Burdens are Choices not your Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Makino smiled at the patrons of her bar. Although they were rowdy at the moment, she didn’t tell them to quiet down. It was for a good reason after all. “A toast!” a man yelled raising his pint high above his head. “To the Demon Trio finally getting their bounties!” His slurred words were met with a cacophony of whistles and shouts. Makino was proud of her boys. Worried, but proud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at the bounty sheets in front of her. Luffy was smiling wide and looked like he was actually waving at the person taking the photo. How did he know where it was? Sabo too was facing the camera, caught mid bow. His hat in hand and arm across his body, almost as if he was a ringleader in a circus. Considering what the village was like with the boys though... maybe that was a pretty decent description of his position on the crew. He always was the most flamboyantly polite of her boys.  So long as he wasn’t running wild himself that is. She took a look at some of the other bounties that had come out. She recognized the names Sanji and Zoro from some of Luffy’s stories, but the last seemed new. She could only imagine how someone with the nickname “Man-Demon” got roped into their adventure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to pin up her boys’ wanted posters right next to Ace’s when someone cleared their throat. A man with long silver hair and glasses stood by the bar. She didn’t even hear him come in. Looking over the counter she saw his hand was on the shoulder of a young girl who seemed nervous. “Can I help the two of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be Makino, correct?” The chatter in the bar quieted some as everyone listened in to the newcomer. Gossips the lot of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and you are?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silvers Rayleigh. This little one has been staying with me for some time until I could make it here. I’ve been told that you’ve recently got an empty nest so to speak.” He nodded his head in the direction of the wanted posters she had just put up. Makino didn’t know what to make of the man. He had a kind and almost grandfatherly smile on, yet something in her was screaming he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She eyed him suspiciously. How in the hell did he know about her relationship with the boys? “We were told you wouldn’t mind taking care of this lil’un.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who told you this?” This time the little girl went to answer Makino’s question. Nervously stuttering she managed to tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It was-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace sneezed nearly falling off the chair he had been balancing on. Newgate chuckled at his son as he flailed his arms about trying to stay upright. For all he had tried to come off as intimidating, the boy was often the exact opposite. He was a bit of a walking contradiction. Polite, yet rude. Impulsive, yet thoughtful. Even now, Ace had heard that his Captain was feeling more under the weather than usual, so he decided to keep him company while he rested. Partly to make sure he wasn’t sneaking alcohol, of course. But the old pirate didn’t mind so much when Ace was regaling him with all of the stories he had experienced, as well as some he heard second hand. They almost seemed endless. He was often talking about his younger brothers with anyone who would listen, but it was only Newgate and Marco who knew the whole story. Or well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the story he should think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like a fantastical tale, and yet they knew anything was possible on the Sea. Newgate himself had seen miracles enough to at least hear out an impossible tale. After all, he had weathered enough freak storms to end pointless bloody wars to know the Sea will do her utmost to protect what was hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace had insisted that they keep it to themselves. It was clear that he hadn’t told them everything. However, the man knew that for some things you just had to wait. Ace instead had talked of how he originally joined the crew, his ascension to the 2nd commander spot, relationship with Marco, and his birth name in great detail. Well, his relationship was discussed in detail with Marco not so much himself. Any other events were kept vague. For instance, he had said that he was killed, but not when or why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pirate was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. “Come in,” Newgate called. His first commander strolled in, holding a newspaper in his hand. “What is it, my son?” Marco was smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually came here for Ace, Oyaji,” he walked over and handed the freckled pirate the paper. “I figured you wanted to take a look at this, yoi.” Confused, Ace opened the paper and flipped through until finally his eyes landed on what Newgate guessed his son had been referring to. With a bright grin on his face, he jumped out of the chair and rushed over to his Captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Oyaji! Luffy and Sabo got their bounties!” He took the papers from his son and looked at his family by association. They looked like good kids. Definitely among the more quirky photos he’d seen for some time. Luffy’s, in particular, seemed to nearly mirror Roger’s original bounty. Not that anyone ever remembered it. Given Ace’s strong dislike of the man, maybe he should keep that to himself. His gaze drifted downward and his eyes widened when he read their bounties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They haven’t even left the Blues and they already have 40 and 50 million each?” When Ace had told him Luffy’s original bounty was 30 million he thought the boy was exaggerating. Just what had changed enough to make his breakout bounty nearly twice it was the last time? He looked back up to see the young pirate practically bouncing in place and beaming with pride. The old man smiled softly as he handed the wanted posters back. The excitable pirate began to babble aloud of who he had to show first. Mentioning the rest of the commanders as well as his former Spades first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Thatch just got back, yoi,” Marco smirked as he said it. Missing the mischievous look his oldest son was giving, Ace bounded over to him. Newgate chuckled at his son’s petty revenge. He supposed Thatch should have guessed he would have some retaliation for dumping his paperwork on Marco while he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to show him! Thanks,” with a quick kiss to the cheek Ace practically ran out of the room. The pirate Captain chuckled at the very faint flush on Marco’s cheeks. Even after all this time, he was still surprised at the free affection he was always given. </span>
  <span><strike>Affection he should have been given as a child</strike>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace was good for him. Although, the boy really needed to slow down sometimes. Newgate could hear yelps from the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace had nearly ran over Haruta and Izo in his haste to get to the chef. “What’s the rush Ace?” Haruta asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I wanted to show Thatch. Look!” He shoved the papers in their face. “Luffy and Sabo finally set sail!” They both seemed shocked, but then smiled at the look on Ace’s face. The 2nd division commander rarely gave anyone a smile this bright. Only his brothers and Marco could. They laughed as he ran off once again. The two decided that Haruta’s binder alterations could wait a few minutes. They followed Ace outside, wanting to laugh when inevitably he would insist on showing the whole crew his little brother’s bounties… individually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he stepped outside Ace went white as a sheet and stopped short. This time it was Izo and Haruta who nearly crashed into Ace. The boy’s breathing was ragged and his fist clenched tight. Crumpling the posters he held in his hand.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ace, you alright?” Izo asked, suddenly worried. Ace was still awake, he didn’t have a “sleep attack” as he called it. What was wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of their groups had come back and was in the process of practically being interrogated about how their trip was. Thatch was in the center, surrounded by several crew members asking about his newest haul. Many of them trying to guess what was in the small chest he held. Slowly he opened the chest to savor the anticipation. Before he could pull it out Izo could hear Ace whisper to himself. “A devil fruit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A devil fruit!” Thatch’s yell could be heard over all of the other brothers as he pulled the treasure from its container. The fruit was light purple with swirling teardrop-like flesh and bright green leaves on the top. Immediately everyone began talking at once. Either to ask if Thatch was going to eat it, or just guess what kind of fruit it was. Thatch made a joke in poor taste about making it a Russian roulette with breakfast one morning. Ace nearly did a double-take as he heard his own screams calling out for a nurse reverberate in his head. The slick feeling of his brother's blood seeping between his fingers no matter how much pressure he applied. Teach had pulled the knife from his back, damning Thatch to die. <strike>Thatch was going to die tonight</strike>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost like he was hit, Ace flinched. He took a deep breath then stuffed the now crinkled bounties in the pockets of his shorts. There would be time for that later, at least he hoped. He bounded over to Thatch making sure to paste a smile on. Thankfully Deuce wasn’t here right now. He would see through it in a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Thatch. Oyaji wanted to talk with you.” Ace knew that Izo and Haruta were giving him strange looks, but thankfully no one else seemed to notice his facade. The others however groaned at their guessing game being cut short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it was, I swear it wasn’t me. Haruta did it!” Thatch claimed as he put the fruit back in its chest. There was an indignant yell from Haruta at that statement. As the two resident pranksters always blamed each other, it was often difficult to tell who actually was setting off a prank. Everyone else chuckled before scattering back to work. Ace forced his own laugh before trekking down the hallway once again with the chef in tow. He tried to ignore the feeling of Teach’s eyes on his back. He had given the man a second chance to change. To see if there was any love for his family. Ace knew he was out of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stuck as he was in his own head, Ace missed Thatch’s own look of concern as he followed behind. The younger wasn’t talking. Ace always talked. Thatch couldn’t remember the last time the boy didn’t try to fill the silence with any sort of chatter. Something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace knocked on the door then stepped inside once greeted. Marco had taken his place, sitting in the chair next to Oyaji’s bed. They both looked concerned as they saw Thatch follow him in. Ace made sure the door was locked. This next part would be difficult. Reaching out for a moment with haki Ace made sure that no one else was around listening in. Marco thankfully had caught on to Ace's intentions and set out two more chairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is one of those stories I hadn’t talked about yet. Mostly because of how serious the claims are...” Ace began. The atmosphere turned dark at the tone in the youngest pirate's voice. "I was hoping that I had changed enough that this wouldn't happen truthfully," he muttered to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Son?" The young pirate had told him that at one point he would tell them everything, but he hadn’t expected it today. What exactly had changed in ten minutes? Ace shook his head and steeled himself for what he had to admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to tell you something that <b>cannot </b>leave this room, Thatch.” He waited for a moment for that to sink in and Thatch to nod.  “I-I’m sorta from the future.” The man opened his mouth to tell Ace that this wasn't funny but he was stopped. Marco had grabbed onto Thatch's arm and squeezed. He shook his head solemnly. Confused, Thatch turned to his Captain. A single nod of his head. This was serious. Ace <em>was</em> being serious. Thatch felt like his brain all but stopped functioning for a moment.<strike> According to Izo he didn't have a brain to begin with so he supposed it was a moot point</strike>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly turned back towards his brother and looked at him. His eyes were glassy and avoided his gaze or even his direction for that matter. He was fighting a trembling lip, his leg would shake every so often, and he kept wringing his hands together. Thatch had never seen Ace like this before in the few years he'd known the kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that Ace now had Thatch's full attention Marco let go of his brother's arm. He'd apologize for the bruises later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a shaky voice, Ace began his tale. He talked about how things had gone originally. How he had grown up believing he was better off dead. The drunken patron of bars would be honest and forgetful. <strike>Sometimes he still felt that way</strike>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He knew Roger was counting on Garp to be honorable, but he had forgotten he needed someone responsible too. Hadn't realized Rouge would give her life for her unborn son’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke of the brothers everyone knew he had, but in a slightly different light. Ace talked about the tattoo on his arm and how the S originally didn't have a straw hat behind it. It had been a tribute to the brother he had lost. </span>
  <span><strike>Although he wasn't lost Dragon stole him</strike>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He talked of captaining the Spades and claiming he would take the head of the strongest man in the world, opposed to a simple challenge, in the hopes to leave a mark large enough to escape his father's shadow. <strike>Nothing would ever be enough, Roger had turned the world on its head</strike>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He talked of how he had fought Jinbe for days on end, then easily succumbing to loss once Whitebeard had shown up. Tired as he was, he tried to protect his crew and that’s what had sparked his initial “adoption”. Unlike how the Whitebeard pirates had found them this time. Talking with Jinbe and asking him to be a mediator, then requesting amnesty for his crew regardless of the outcome of their fight. He did manage to land a few scratches on Newgate this time which in comparison to last practically made it a win. His dedication to his family of choice was what had made Newgate go from interested in the boy that merely wanted a fight, to willing to adopt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He talked about trying to kill the man he would eventually claim as his father for days on end, never trusting anyone. Instead of just being a general rude brat that looked like a sad lonely kitten when he thought no one was looking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As extra proof he gave extensive detail on some things that Thatch knew he had not told him. Some things that were relatively harmless like pranks that he had currently planned and how they would pan out. Other secrets however, were far more concerning. There were very few on the crew that knew of his past, and right now Ace wasn’t one of the ones he told. Thatch clenched his jaw thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace winced but plowed ahead until finally, he got to Thatch’s retrieval of the devil fruit. “It’s called the yami yami no mi. It’s a logia that turns the user into darkness. Instead of letting things pass through, it absorbs. People, objects, damage, gravity, you name it. It's the thing that set in motion the eventual death of many. Pirate and marine...” The freckled pirate was wringing his hands together as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Thatch asked. Ace looked like he was debating with himself as he went silent. Marco and Newgate’s concerns grew the longer Thatch’s question went unanswered. Trying to comfort him for the moment Thatch set his hand on top of the other’s shoulder. “Ace. I believe you. Now, what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Ace spoke. It all came out in a rush of words like a waterfall, the weight of them crushing. “Because Teach kills you for it. And when I failed to bring him back he sold me to the marines to be executed. The Whitebeards went to war and I didn't live to see the outcome.” It was like the air had been sucked out of the room. Even Marco was looking at him in slight disbelief. Not that Ace would lie, but it was incredibly painful to think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ace didn't have Luffy's ability to hear someone's voice, but he could read someone's expression. His Phoenix at a glance made it look like he was relaxed yet his muscles were tense and nails dug into his palms. Shock, anger, fear. His father figure on the other hand was hiding none of the look of pure betrayal on his face. Teach had been one of his sons. His family. Lastly, Thatch looked far too pale and slightly green. Good thing Ace hadn't gone into too much detail about how he had died. The man looked like he was going to vomit as it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Son, why wouldn't you speak of this before?" Newgate sounded slightly hurt that Ace had been holding all this back. That burden was far too heavy for him to bear alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides the fact that I wasn't sure if you would belie</span>
  <span>ve me, I wasn't sure if it would still happen." He saw the slight confusion on Thatch's face. "A butterfly flaps its wings and it causes a storm elsewhere. Or whatever Sabo would quote all the time. Even just the few things Sabo, Luffy, and I changed could have an impact somewhere and changed </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even right now I-I wanna make sure that I'm not wrong, but I don't want to risk Thatch's life." Marco sat back in his chair to think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When is Teach supposed to kill me?" Thatch asked dreading the answer. Ace winced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tonight." That did not give them a whole lot of time to plan. Marco started biting his thumbnail. They had to stop Teach and keep him away from the devil fruit. They could just throw it into the ocean. Claim that it was stolen. Would Teach lash out? Although maybe that was what they needed. Catch him in the act, but make sure that he couldn’t get the fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Thatch?" Marco had a curious look on his face as his brother turned towards him. "Ever thought of becoming a hammer?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabo whistled fairly impressed. His little brother’s bounty was much higher than last time. He was rather proud of his own as well. Especially the photo he managed to let them snap. It wasn’t hard, of the two visual den dens that were there, he managed to steal one. It would definitely prove useful in the future. He glanced around to take in everyone’s reaction. Luffy seemed rather pleased with himself. He managed to keep most of his abilities under wraps. That was considered a win as far as he was aware. Nami was muttering about how much their crew would wind up being now, and trying to calculate the numbers based on what trend she knew their former bounties had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The swordsman of the crew shrugged and went back to nap, as though he would have done anything else. Kaya and Gin were both in equal states of shock. They knew they had never seen a starting bounty that high. They both definitely needed more training. Maybe some desensitization training too, given what antics only their crew could get up to. </span>
  <span><strike>Although, he and Koala could get up to a lot of trouble on their own</strike>. </span>
  <span>Usopp was the first to actually speak up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-that’s really high. W-we really gotta be careful in Loguetown now. Especially with Smoker and Dragon being there.” Sabo frowned at the sniper’s words. He hadn’t realized that seeing Luffy off was the reason for Dragon’s disappearance from Baltigo last time. Then again, that man disappeared whenever it suited him regardless of who it inconvenienced. <strike>Or got killed</strike>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day had been fairly uneventful with everyone taking some time for themselves to process just how differently their adventure would go this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For all that he was still scared of many things, it was funny that heights had never been something that scared Usopp. As the sunset, the best place to view it was the crow's nest after all. With him taking the first watch it was rather convenient. The orange and pinks blended across the horizon slowly taking the light of the day with them. Maybe one day Usopp would try to paint it. That was something people did right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he thought about his future painting he sensed that someone was climbing the rigging up to where he was. It took a bit longer than he expected but a panting and out of breath Kaya finally pulled herself to the crow's nest. Usopp offered a hand and helped her in. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that,” she replied wistfully. She leaned her forearms on the side of the crows nest and looked out to the horizon. “Knowing the truth it’s just...” She paused. Unsure of herself. “You act so different, and yet not.” She finally said. “How old were you whe- I mean, how old were you last time?” She stopped herself from asking when he died. Usopp looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the end, I think I was 23 or 24,” he said, sounding a bit unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometime after Z-” He cut off his sentence choking for a moment before restarting. “At one point it became difficult to tell what day it was, and it all sort of blurred together.” It became painful to count how long it had been since they had been whole. Since their family had been whole. “We were on the run for a long time. It didn’t help that by that point everyone’s bounty was over 300 million.” Kaya had a look of shock on her face as her childhood friend wasn’t boasting or lying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone on the crew had a bounty of over 300 million?” Usopp chuckled at her reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, one day I had a bounty of 30 million, and then just like that it jumped to 200 million.” With a familiar bit of nostalgia, Kaya smiled and eagerly asked for the story. This time though she didn’t have to keep her distance. She moved over until she was shoulder to shoulder with the long-nosed boy. Both of them leaning on the crow’s nest edge. Usopp could only smile back as he realized he finally was able to do what he had wanted for so long. Tell her about some of his real adventures. Adventures he had as a brave warrior of the Sea. “Well, you see it all started when Luffy decided to make an alliance with Torao...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp stretched and cracked his joints. He felt still and weighed down. Slowly he opened his eyes to realize he was leaning against the mast with Kaya still fast asleep on his shoulder. He gently shook the girl awake and they both climbed down from Usopp’s perch. It was early morning yet. The only two out on deck seemed to be Nami and Gin. The latter actually instructing Nami on different forms she could work on. Who knew Gin was so skilled with a variety of weapons? Usopp made sure that Kaya made it back to bed before he decided to do the same. Someone would wake him in time for lunch at least.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing his session with Nami, Gin stretched. He couldn’t really do anything but correct her form for now, but it was still better than nothing. He felt antsy like he couldn’t sit still. With his excess energy, he decided to check up on everyone and see if anyone needed help. He first happened upon the map room/ paperwork room. There was a desk that was half covered in handmade maps, courtesy of Nami, while the other half had several piles worth of paperwork and documents. Sabo sat in front of the stack writing into his journal as well as on a letter that seemed to be addressed to someone named Dragon. An odd box sat next to his hand, open but empty. To the side of the room was a single chair, currently being occupied by Kaya. She was sitting using one arm of the chair to prop up her medical textbook and in her hand was a notebook of her own. Filled with scribbles of information that Gin could only guess had to do with her studies. Seeing him from the corner of her eye Kaya turned her head and put her pen down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Gin. Did you need something?” Sabo turned his head now too. Both blondes staring at him. </span>
  <span><strike>The attention flustered him a little</strike>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no. I just finished up training with Nami, so I figured I would see what everyone else was up to. Do you all normally have this much downtime?” The inaction was killing him. Kaya immediately began to frantically speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t straining yourself, were you? If you pull your arm from its socket again there might be permanent damage this time. I don’t think I’ll be able to help with any of that-” Gin held out his hands in a stop motion, trying to calm the girl. And sat in an empty chair nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I was just instructing her through bow staff forms… Don’t you use bow staff moves with your pipe Sabo?” He asked. A slight idea forming in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do actually. I mean I add my own flourishes and the like-” Always had to draw attention to himself. Make a large enough spectacle so that the others could hide in his shadow. “-but that isn’t exactly something I would recommend for her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you would spar with her actually. She’s got the forms down and she can do the moves, but she needs muscle memory and actual experience. She’s clearly used the weapon before, but it seems she was self-taught last time.” Sabo looked thoughtful for a moment before agreeing. It wasn’t that bad of an idea truthfully. Regular sparring that is. It would definitely help them get a better sense of everyone’s skill level, and who they could ask for help.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind sparring with her. Although… once you’re healed I really want to fight you.” Gin laughed at the sudden bold declaration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be my pleasure.” Kaya pursed her lips for a moment before asking Gin something that had been on her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Gin. What kind of weapon do you think would be a good fit for me?” The man looked her up and down for a moment. Truthfully most doctors had a “do no harm” oath that they would take, not including that death surgeon that Gin had heard about. But it would be necessary for a pirate doctor to know how to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it depends on how comfortable you feel with a weapon, how lethal it could be, and how much of a range you’d like.” Kaya was surprised. She hadn’t thought to try and narrow things down like that. “At the very minimum though I’d recommend that you carry a backup gun in case of emergencies.” Sabo nodded along with Gin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe some backup seastone bullets as well. Devil fruit users will become incredibly common once we enter the Grandline.” As he spoke Sabo played with something in his hands. Gin couldn’t quite see what it was because of his gloves, but it was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After working a bit more on the logistics of how regular sparring on a rotation could work and ideas for Kaya’s weapon, Gin stood up and carefully stretched. He figured he had taken up enough of their time and decided to continue checking on the others. Grateful the two blondes turned back to their work as Gin left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro took a deep breath in and out before he walked into the kitchen. It was late morning and the Love Cook had already started prepping for lunch. It seemed to be some sort of a stew. Seeing the green haired teen enter he stopped for a moment, glanced up and down, before turning back to peeling potatoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you need something, Marimo?” he asked out of habit. Zoro was quiet for a moment before stepping further inside. Right now was a bit of unknown territory for the swordsman. Their relationship has changed over the years, but they could still get under each other’s skin within a few words if they weren’t careful. Zoro didn’t want to start a fight right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if I could help you with lunch,” he made sure that the emphasis was placed on him wanting to help. If he had even accidentally implied the chef NEEDED help Zoro would have been thrown out in an instant. Sanji stopped and turned to look Zoro in the eye. He assessed him for a moment before responding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wash your hands. You can help me peel and cut the potatoes.” Zoro was a little surprised at Sanji’s subdued response. Nevertheless, he made sure to roll up his sleeves and thoroughly wash his hands. Standing side by side the two carefully peeled potatoes in silence. A weird tension in the air. It seemed like they were both teetering on the edge of trying to speak, but both were afraid that the wrong word would set the other off. Eventually Zoro finished peeling, then he mimicked Sanji’s cuts. At the very least he knew his skill with a blade. Neither were in a rush. It was surprisingly nice. Working side by side. Seeing a tangible kind of progress being made as each step was completed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About half way through Sanji finally broke that silence. “...I never got to say thank you.” His words were soft, and it strained Zoro’s ears to pick it up. Sanji’s hands shook slightly. Zoro kept working, purposefully ignoring how the words affected him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me for that-” Zoro was cut off by Sanji’s yell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I DO!” He slammed his knife onto the countertop, laying the blade down. His hands shook as they curled into loose fists. “...I do,” the words were quiet. It showed just how rattled the blonde was. His eyes were shut and he had to focus on controlling his breathing, lest he start crying right then and there. Zoro made sure to turn back to his chopping, letting the chef have a moment to compose himself. When Sanji’s hands stopped shaking Zoro spoke quietly, yet firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re nakama too, of course I would lay my life down for yours. I’d do it again without hesitation.” The swordsman didn’t like to think of that moment in truth. He usually focused more on the consequences of his actions. He did however know without a doubt that he made the right decision that day. Sanji didn’t need to thank him for that. Sometimes the greatest burdens a person can bear are due to the choices made for them, and it was clear Zoro’s choices weighed heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chef stayed silent once more, processing what the swordsman had said. The tension from the room had lifted and they had finally finished prepping. All that was left was for the stew to simmer until it was ready to serve. Zoro sat in the corner of the room and closed his eyes for a minute, while Sanji decided he needed a smoke. He leaned his upper body outside the kitchen window and lit a cigarette. The blonde took a heavy drag of it before exhaling, making sure none of the smoke blew into his kitchen. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there simply enjoying the wind in his face. It was long enough that half his cigarette burned down, and his hair had frizzed slightly with the ocean spray. It was refreshing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around when he heard the sound of the kitchen door open. Gin stood in the doorway, asking quietly for permission to come in. Sanji nodded at the man, watching carefully as he shifted his arm in his sling. He definitely wasn’t resting enough given the dark circles under his eyes. “Need something Gin?” The chef asked as he ground his cigarette on the heel of his shoe and threw it in the trash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was actually wondering if you needed any help.” He looked to the side to see Zoro sitting stock still, eyes still closed. “I guess you have that covered though.” The man was constantly seeing what he could do. It hadn’t been that long, so Sanji could understand the nervousness, but he felt like the older pirate never sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were just helping Nami weren’t you? You need to take a break too, you know?” If anything the blonde’s words seemed to upset Gin more. Just what in the hell was wrong? Without opening his eyes Zoro interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin, we aren’t going to kick you out if you aren’t constantly working. Focus on recovering.” The man jumped slightly, not realizing that the swordsman had been awake. Did he truly not realize just how much he owed the rest of the crew though? Sanji especially. He had to repay him somehow. It didn’t feel right to just be sitting doing nothing. This injury was barely anything compared to some of the injuries that Don Kreig had inflicted on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chef saw the grimace on the dark haired pirate’s face. Zoro pretty much hit the nail on the head. Especially with his injury putting him out of commission, he could only imagine how he felt. Sanji sighed to himself. “If you really want you can taste test the stew once it’s done.” This would be an issue to solve another day he supposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy had his eyes closed leaning his head back so he faced the sky. The sun warmed him, contrasting with the cool spray from the Sea as a reminder not to fall in. He was trying to focus on the Voices below. She seemed playful and calm today, but the pirate knew it wouldn't last. Nami had mentioned that a storm was brewing on the horizon. Most likely they would be in the thick of it once they got to Loguetown. The dark haired boy wondered if it was pure coincidence that a storm would hit shortly after their arrival, or if someone brought it with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luffy?" A warm hand pressed on the center of his back. He opened his eyes to see Nami looking at him. "We're going to reach Loguetown soon," she stated. Although he probably already knew. The island's population was probably coming within his observation range as they spoke. She knew that Usopp could already sense the port. It was what had woken him up. "Did you have anything you needed to do?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy tilted his head side to side for a moment, arms crossed. "Well, I was gonna make a declaration at the execution stand again." He thought for a moment more and chuckled. "Plus I get to see Smokey again!" He was rather looking forward to seeing the Marine. Despite being on opposing sides, the man stuck to his own beliefs and did what he felt was right. Smoker and Tashigi more than earned his respect over the years. Not only that, but they were two people that outlived him. His smile faltered a bit, but he was still content. They outlived him, which meant that he wouldn't feel overwhelmingly upset upon seeing them. The pirate would still be upset since they wouldn't know him, but he had no doubts that they would once again chase down the Strawhat pirates. Luffy looked back at his navigator, "What's everyone else doing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami counted off her fingers as she listed what each member planned to do. "Sanji and I are going to get some food and clothing. Zoro needs to get new swords, and Kaya volunteered to go with him since she needs to find her own weapon. Plus they're picking up extra medical supplies. Usopp was going to get some equipment really quick and run back. Gin and Sabo plan on staying with the ship. Gin because he's been here before, and he's still injured. Sabo…" Nami trailed off. She looked worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nami?" Luffy asked. She chewed on her lip for a minute before just speaking her mind about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you need to talk to Sabo." She looked concerned for the blonde. Luffy nodded, trusting her judgment and got up to find his brother. He was pretty sure he had an idea as to why Sabo wanted to stay behind. He walked over to the map room and carefully opened the door. Upon seeing Luffy in the doorway Kaya nodded in his direction, placed a bookmark, and left the room. Sabo was still hunched over the desk, his signature top hat knocked to the floor. He had several torn or crumpled letters by his feet. All of them clearly addressed to Dragon. Sitting innocently in the center of the mess on the desk was a pure white ring. In frustration, Sabo crumpled the newest piece of paper he had been writing on and ran his fingers through his hair. He’d taken off his gloves too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabo?” Luffy began cautiously. Sabo didn’t turn around. He stayed hunched forward, making Luffy move to him. The younger kept going until he was standing at the back of his brother’s chair. Only then did Sabo throw his head backwards, leaning on his brother while looking him in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is this so hard Lu?” Luffy stayed silent but hugged Sabo from behind. “The entire first time I trusted Dragon with this type of information, and now I feel like I can’t. Where was he when you needed him?!.” Luffy listened as Sabo’s Voice told a slightly different reasoning. When Sabo had said where was his shitty not-dad when Luffy needed him, he really meant where was he when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sabo </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed him. Sabo felt like he was burning alive with the anger he had for the revolutionary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The novelist seemed to deflate as he thought more on it. Sabo had never felt more betrayed than when Dragon sent back the message denying them aid. Not only that, but he had tried to recall Sabo, claiming that they didn’t have the time or resources to waste on pirates. Claiming he was worried for the monster the younger was becoming. The blonde’s only consolation was that Koala had been safe. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Although how safe was she with Dragon really if he abandoned Sabo as easily as he had</span>
  </strike>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy hummed to himself as he thought. “Couldn’t you send the letter to your girlfriend then?” Pulling him from his melancholy Sabo flushed at Luffy’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Koala wasn’t my girlfriend!” The tips of his ears and cheekbones were bright red. Luffy almost would think he had a fever. He spoke in a much softer voice after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you wanted her to be.” Just like that Sabo was no longer flustered. Instead, he looked down at his hands and fiddled with the white ring from the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if she’s as good a person as you think, couldn’t you trust her with whatever you need to?” Sabo was quiet before he turned around and put his pen to paper. The words seemed to come far easier with Luffy leaning his weight against his back. He wasn’t sure for how long he wrote, only that Luffy had stayed pressed against him the whole time. Looking back over his words once more he signed it and folded it around the ring before sealing it in an envelope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you deliver this for me Lu?” Luffy nodded against his back. Luffy would deliver the letter all right, but he might punch the man too. No one gets away with hurting his Nakama like that, not even his shitty not-dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Those Bound by the Word ‘Family’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain! Captain!” The surprisingly high voice called. The dark haired surgeon looked up from the piece he had been experimenting with. His first mate came barreling down the hallway, but stopped short just shy of the room. His crew knew to be careful when entering the operating theatre. Bepo panted for a moment simply holding up the paper for him to read. He initially thought the mink would yell at him for going right from a sleep crash to experimenting. He hadn’t bothered to eat anything, as the smell of anything besides the overpowering scent of antiseptic made his stomach roll at the moment. Lack of sleep on top of a storm bad enough to toss the Polar Tang along the currents devastated his stomach. Penguin’s too. The storm was bad enough that Bepo made the executive decision to surface and anchor themselves to the port of a small town for the next week. Law managed to stay awake long enough to make sure that there wouldn’t be any trouble before finally sleeping. </p><p>Carefully as to not get blood all over his clothes, Law removed his gloves with a snap. After tossing them he took the offered paper. “It came out yesterday morning, but we didn’t want to wake you, Captain.” He probably would have switched some body parts for fun if they had. The surgeon grunted as he read and made the silent motion for a drink to his first mate. “There’s a fresh pot in the kitchen with some riceballs Penguin made.” Bepo held open the doors as he walked, his eyes not leaving the page. Only Luffy could manage to break the record not once, but twice for the highest starting bounty. The man ran his hands over his face. On top of that Sabo was now Monkey D. Sabo. It was certainly going to be an adventure being on a crew with so many Ds. He hid a soft smile behind his hand as he stared at Luffy’s smile from the wanted poster. It was nearly identical to his original if he remembered correctly. They seemed to have picked up a new member too. He hoped his future Captain would remember to ask Franky for a bigger ship. </p><p>After finishing the paper Law sat at the table and picked up his coffee. “That’s them, right boss? The ones like you?” Sachi asked in a hurry. Law held up his hand for a moment as he continued to drink the bitter brew. Once the cup was empty he held it out in a silent demand for a refill. Penguin had already walked over with the pot and filled it back up. After taking one more sip he sighed. </p><p>“Yes, it is.” Sachi seemed startled and looked down at the wanted poster, then back up at his current Captain. </p><p>“Really? He seems so...” Seeing the glare on the devil fruit user’s face he left his sentence there. Not finishing the thought. He gulped remembering how fond the usually stoic man sounded when he talked about the younger Captain, then tried again. “I mean, he doesn’t look like someone that went through the same things you said he did.” Which even Law had to admit, from that image looked to be true. Luffy was wearing his signature smile looking far less than intimidating. Penguin stared at the image a little longer as he handed Law his food. He still looked a little green in the face. </p><p>“I dunno Sach. Look at his eyes.” The spear user noted. The ginger raised an eyebrow and looked again. </p><p>“Penguin, his eyes are closed.”</p><p>“Not in <em> his </em>poster. In the background of Black Leg’s.” That admittedly was different. Sanji actually had a photo this time. It was hard to tell without color, but Luffy’s expression was dark and even from the paper he looked like he was looking through you. </p><p>As the two of them debated Bepo shook his head. If Law had told them that Strawhat had done what he did, then that was all the proof he needed. The world was a crazy place, but Law had never lied to him once. If he said he was from the future, then he was from the future. If he said that eventually, they would all join the Strawhats, well, that’s what Bepo wanted too. So long as he could stay by Law’s side that would be all he needs. <strike> It helped that his Captain seemed softer, and less harsh when he talked about Luffy. It made the mink thankful before he’d ever even met the straw hatted pirate. </strike>Well, that and maybe to find himself a cute lady bear mink when they go to Zou.</p><p>“Oh! Captain, I’m so sorry I forgot!” Bepo cried frantically. His voice cutting through the argument of the other two. “Your dad called! He said to call your grandfather to reach him.” Law got up from his seat quickly placing a hand on Bepo to calm him from his repeated apologies. Once he was sure the mink would stop he headed off to go make a call. He regretted letting Rosinante introduce himself to his crew. <strike>He didn’t</strike>.</p><p>“Fleet Admiral Sengoku’s office, Rosinante speaking,” Law nearly laughed at the bored nearly sleeping on the job tone. He guessed the old man had him playing secretary again. No doubt he accidentally ruined more of the Marine’s paperwork and the old man had to frantically go fix it himself. Law could practically hear the man’s grumbles of complaints about his ‘clumsy child of a marine’.</p><p>“Cora-san.” He could see the den den’s expression bug out mimicking Rosinante’s. He never complained that Law continued to use that nickname. </p><p>“Law! Glad to hear you’re awake!” The surgeon stifled a smile at the blonde’s reaction. He sounded so ridiculously happy every time they spoke. <strike>He always had the urge to return it</strike>. “Bepo told me you were sleeping. You are getting enough sleep right?” What a mother hen. </p><p>“Yes, Cora-san I’m fine.” It was an odd combination of annoyed and fond that laced his tone, as it always did. “Just some bad weather. Now, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“I wanted to tell you that I’ll be meeting you in Sabody.” What?!</p><p>“What.” His voice was flat as his expression. He could see the den den mimic a gulp for a split second before its expression went hard and professional. </p><p>“He’s been expanding his network again.” <em> Human Trafficking. </em> “I’ll be in the area probably by the auction houses.” Doflamingo. Even with Rosinante’s knowledge the man still managed to take over Dressrosa. He definitely had some sort of blackmail on Mary Geoise. There was no other explanation as to why the generals wouldn’t let Sengoku go and bring him in.  The question was, what in the hell did that pink bastard know? Law ground his teeth for a moment then paused. A sudden horrific thought flashing through his mind. </p><p>“You better not get caught Cora-san.” The other man’s grin was far too relaxed. </p><p>“Despite what you may think, I’m actually good at my job Law.” The pirate stayed silent. Rosinante sighed. His son had no faith in him. “I promise I won’t get caught.”  Rosinante really should have learned by now at this point in his life that whenever he makes a promise like that, it would unfortunately be one he would not be able to keep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Usopp whistled a tune on his way back to the Merry. He managed a great haul and couldn’t wait to begin to experiment once more. The ship was eerily quiet without the others. The Merry hadn’t been with them long enough to form a Klaubauterman yet. She didn’t have that warm feeling of comfort she always used to have. Usopp made sure to pick up some more tools to fix up the inevitable damage she would sustain. With any luck they wouldn’t have to completely lose her. <strike> Although he <em> was </em> </strike> <strike>afraid that in this instance history would repeat itself</strike>. He hated to think it but she simply would be too small if Luffy was going to do as he so wanted. They might need to make the Sunny a Galleon instead of a Carrack if Luffy kept adopting people to their family. Plus if an emergency type situation happened again he really didn’t want to have to share bunks. </p><p><em> The air was stifling and stagnant as the bodies piled in the room. Even with their heavy losses </em> <strike> <em> Zoro, Nami, Jinbe, Chopper, Brook, Franky </em> </strike> <em> the Thousand Sunny wasn’t made to sustain several crews at once. The Polar Tang long since sunk and what remained of Law’s crew had been the first. But not the last. Systematically one by one the mad dog hunted. The Klaubauterman would do what they could, </em> <em> <strike>his fault their shipwright was gone</strike>, </em> <em> but even Sunny was reaching her limit. They had taken to sailing in groups. The last they heard from the Red Force was before a group had been dispatched to the East Blue. Shanks had raced back, fearing the worst for their civilian friends. Whether it was a ruse or not, they had left them vulnerable. </em> <em> I<strike>t wasn’t a ruse as they would unfortunately learn</strike>. </em> <em> With one of their strongest gone, the Victoria Punk hadn’t stood a chance </em> <strike> <em> and neither had Kid </em> </strike> <em> . The only time Usopp didn’t have to listen to Killer’s haunting sobs of laughter was when the man passed out on his side of the bunk. Strangely silent, but still keeping Usopp awake with the constant shaking of his shoulders- </em></p><p>The sniper shook his head for a moment before doing a once over of the ship trying to see where Gin and Sabo were. <strike>He hadn’t even noticed he had made it back already</strike>. He sensed them both in the men’s crew quarters. He could hear their voices through the door, even soft as they were.</p><p>“-’m just good at it. <em> Too </em> good at it. There’s a reason they call me a demon...” Gin sounded incredibly distressed. “I enjoy it.” Usopp didn’t move an inch. He definitely was <em> not </em> meant to hear whatever is happening between the two. Sabo had this kind of natural big brother air with a lot of them. He felt a little more fragile now maybe, but he was still easy to talk to in a non-judgemental way. <strike>Robin was the same once</strike>. The sniper couldn’t move though. His foot was as good as stuck since he stepped on the one board that squeaks. </p><p>“Do you enjoy the thrill of the fight or the pain it causes?” Sabo asked. He sounded amused by the situation. “People who don’t know you call you a demon. What should it matter to you that they do?” This wouldn’t be the first person in his life to be called a demon, and he doubted it would be the last.</p><p>“It’s not them I’m worried about.” Either Gin had an incredibly low opinion of the crew or himself. If Usopp was a betting man, he would guess it was the latter considering his puppy-like antics with Sanji. Loyal as anything to the first person to show a scrap of kindness. Just how badly did Krieg treat the poor bastard?</p><p>“Why does it matter that you’re a demon in a family of <b>monsters</b> ?” He could hear the grin in Sabo’s voice. “I was the second in command of the Revolutionaries once. I’ve fought and killed for my ideals. Just as I have to protect those I love. Some would call me a monster for that too.” He sounded a bit bitter at the end of that. <strike> Why was it that when Dragon did all that, he was considered a great leader and a saint. Meanwhile, Sabo did the same and was a monster and needed to step back. </strike></p><p>Gin stayed silent thinking over the blonde’s words. After a few moments, Usopp decided now would probably be a good time to cut in. He rapped on the door three times before opening it. Both men sat across from one another clearly having been talking for a while. “Hey guys,” Usopp held up his bags as he spoke. “I was able to get quite a bit surprisingly.” He hoped that didn’t sound too stiff. Sabo chuckled, clearing the remaining tension from the air. </p><p>“What did you get?” Usopp carefully dumped out the contents of the bag onto the floor and sat down close to Gin, but facing Sabo. Showing he was comfortable enough with the man to show his back. The sniper couldn’t see the face the weapons expert was making, but he could see Sabo’s. The clear grin showing he made the right choice. He moved them around and started organizing things into piles. </p><p>“These here are compounds for me to experiment with for some of my ammo. These are some broken gadgets I got for free that I know I can fix and-” Usopp held up a small gun with a mixed look. “A backup weapon for Kaya.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Zoro, why are your eyes closed?” Kaya asked concerned for the swordsman. Fairly soon after splitting up Zoro had offered his arm to her, then proceeded to lead her while his eyes were closed. It was amazing he hadn’t bumped into anyone. The older teen flushed slightly but kept his eyes shut. He mumbled something too soft for her to hear over the crowds. “What was that?”</p><p>“I said I get lost unless I use haki to get around.” He sounded terribly put out by the admission of his failure. Kaya looked confused.</p><p>"How does that work?" She asked while narrowly avoiding bumping into a cloaked man. </p><p>"Normally someone else is leading and I can follow. For this though I'm tracking one of my swords back to the shop I originally found it in. I can sense the curse's bloodlust from here." Sandai Kitetsu was one of Zoro's oldest companions. Not needing to tamp down on the sword's constant hunger left him feeling just as off balance as having his other eye back. Feeling he was nearing the shop, the green haired teen began to reminisce about the first time he had found this place. For a brief moment, the swordsman lost his concentration and opened his eyes and stopped. A crowd was circled around a young woman frantically feeling the ground for something. Two thugs lay unconscious near her. </p><p>"Are you alright, miss?" Kaya asked immediately, offering her a hand up. Checking the ground Zoro spotted what she was looking for and picked it up. As Kaya hauled the woman to her feet he handed her the thankfully undamaged glasses. </p><p>"I think these belong to you," he said in a quiet voice. </p><p>"Yes, thank you. I can be such a klutz sometimes. I know I was fighting and I shouldn’t get distracted... I just got so excited thinking about whether this swords shop down the road got in some new shipments is all. Speaking of, gosh your sword is amazing! Wado Ichimonji! Where did you find it? It’s one of the 21 Great Grade swords isn’t it?!” She stuttered for a moment realizing she had basically ambushed him. “S-Sorry! Where are my manners, I'm Chief Petty Officer Tashigi!" The marine barely took a breath as the words rushed out. The crowd around them dissipated quick as they came. Kaya saw Zoro's face upon seeing the woman. There was recognition there and sadness. She was guessing that this was someone Zoro knew well enough to miss. He also wasn't saying anything. The dark haired woman shifted nervously under the swordsman's gaze. Had she offended the man somehow?</p><p>"I'm Kaya, and this is Zoro. It's a pleasure to meet you Officer Tashigi. We actually came to pick up some swords as well. You're rather passionate." The marine narrowed her eyes upon hearing their names. It sounded familiar. Plus the way the man looked at her made her hackles rise. She hoped for the sake of the girl it wasn't the reason she was thinking. </p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that sir?" She had been looked down on for being a swordswoman all her life. Common as it was, it never failed to upset her. </p><p>Zoro's gaze softened. He hadn't meant to stare at her. But he had forgotten just how much Tashigi looked like Kunia. <em> Especially </em>as young as she was right now. In time as he got to know her, he was able to separate the two as individuals. It helped that Tashigi's looks changed over time as well. Right now, however, looking as she did, it proved difficult. "Sorry, it's just…" The words left his mouth before he realized he spoke. She glared at him. He never did get to tell her in the right context did he? "...you look a lot like my sister would have had she the chance to grow up." Immediately he could see the emotions flash across the woman's face as her grievances fled her. Unconsciously he gripped the hilt of Wado Ichimonji. The feeling of the sword in his hand comforted him. Thankfully the woman was perceptive when she wanted to be. </p><p>"Was it hers?" She gestured to his hand. He nodded once. "I'm sorry for your loss. And I'm sorry for my suspicions. My dream is to make sure that all of the named swords are in kind and capable hands. You wouldn't have been the first to mock me for my aspirations." The green haired teen relaxed and let go of his companion. Kaya looked thoughtfully at him. As if seeing through the walls he had. </p><p>"Since we're going to the same place would you like to come along Officer Tashigi?" The atmosphere cleared, and the swordswoman smiled. </p><p>"I'd be happy to, and please just call me Tashigi." She took the other side of the blonde as they walked. "I know you said Zoro is looking for himself, but are you getting anything?" Normally she wouldn't think the waif of a girl would be planning on fighting, but there was an all too familiar fire in her eyes. Her dress looked as though it had seen better days, and her hands were carefully wrapped. It was dangerous on the Sea, and it would appear Kaya had experienced it first hand. Zoro too for that matter, since his torso seemed to be bandaged under his shirt. </p><p>Kaya bit her lip. "I am actually. But I don't really know what weapon would suit me." She said nervously. Tashigi smiled at her. </p><p>"Well, you're in luck! While swords are my passion, I still know a lot about a bunch of different weapons! Do you know anything about how you plan on fighting?" She was always happy to help someone learn to defend themselves. Kaya seemed to perk up at her words. Even Zoro smirked. </p><p>"A friend of mine asked me the same thing. I would like something non-lethal if possible. And I don't think I would do well close range. That's about as far as I got though." She said sheepishly. Tashigi didn't know what to make of the soft girl wanting to fight, but unwilling to kill. Pirates wouldn't afford her the same courtesy. As if knowing what Tashigi would bring up she added, "I'm studying to become a doctor." Ah, that made a lot more sense. Tashigi tapped her finger against the side of her glasses as she thought. Makes sense as to why she was traveling with the tougher looking swordsman. He was probably her bodyguard. He certainly looked the part. </p><p>"Well, there are a few options. Especially if you don't plan on fighting alone should it come to it." She paused and glanced at Zoro, who nodded to confirm her unasked question. "Possibly a whip could work. It takes a lot of arm strength over time but requires dexterity and flexibility more than anything else. Although if you did want to use a gun you don’t have to aim to kill." She thought aloud. “There’s also quite a few options among less traditional means. Such as wirework, which take planning and precision, not nearly as much raw strength. It can be deadly but also used for incapacitation as well. You’d probably need a specialist to train you though.” As she finished speaking they arrived at the shop. Completely unassuming from the outside. The sleazy looking shopkeeper didn’t bother speaking to Zoro or Kaya. He pulled out a sword and handed it to Tashigi. Kaya watched as Zoro went right to the bin of cheap swords. He went quiet as he rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a sword with a red hilt. A vicious grin came over his face. Finished with her business, Tashigi came over and pulled out a little handbook. </p><p>“That’s the Sandai Kitetsu. Its predecessor the Nidai Kitetsu is one of the 21 Great Grade swords, and before that the Shodai Kitetsu was one of the 12 Supreme Grade swords! Why’s it so cheap? It could go for a million Berries easily!” He pulled the sword from its sheath as Tashigi continued to urge Zoro to purchase it. Kaya noted the shopkeeper began to twitch and grit his teeth. He was hiding something. The blonde stared at him meeting his gaze. Finally, he cracked. </p><p>“I can’t sell you that sword!” Zoro didn’t even bother glancing in his direction. </p><p>“Why?” Kaya asked calmly, not liking how suspicious he was behaving. Zoro however beat him to the punch.</p><p>“Sandai Kitetsu is cursed.” He grinned as he spoke. Shocking everyone in the room.</p><p>“You knew?” He asked, suddenly seeming less scared. His eyes looked up and down, re-evaluating the swordsman he had so easily written off. </p><p>“You can feel it.” He had tracked the sword’s bloodlust after all. The man went on to explain the tragic and bloody legacy of the Kitetsu swords. “I’ll take it. To ease your mind we can test my luck vs the curse.” Without another wasted moment, everyone watched in horror as the swordsman threw the katana into the air and stuck out his arm. In the blink of an eye, the sword had come down and embedded itself in the floor. Missing Zoro completely. His grin was as sharp as the sword. “I’ll take it.” Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. “Kaya, Tashigi, pick out another for me?” Before the girls could respond the shopkeeper ran to the back, asking them to wait. He came back with a sword that had clearly been on display. </p><p>“One of the 50 Skillful Grade Swords, Yubashiri. It may not be much, but it’s the nicest sword my shop has.” The man looked calm as he took out the blade to show it. </p><p>“We can’t possibly afford-” The man cut Kaya off. </p><p>“Forget the money. I don’t need any for the Kitetsu either. It’s been some time since I’ve seen a swordsman of your caliber. The sword chooses the owner, and it’s clear that both of these have chosen you.” Zoro took the swords and added them beside Wado Ichimonji. A flash of pain went through his eyes as he looked at Yubashiri. He would make sure to protect his swords better this time. </p><p>“Thank you guys for accompanying me,” Tashigi said as they made their move to leave. </p><p>“Thank you for joining us,” Kaya was grinning at the clumsy marine. She hoped they would see each other again. She rather liked her, as intense as she was. </p><p>“Oh! And Kaya, before I forget. You should probably pick up something a bit easier to move in if you still plan on learning a weapon. Durable too.” The blonde looked down at herself and grimaced. She had a point. Maybe they would have enough time for her and Nami to pick up something before they left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy was lost. Or rather, he couldn’t exactly find who he was looking for. The letter Sabo had written burned in his pocket. He tried to feel out Dragon’s haki, but it felt as though he was around the entire town at once. His Voice echoed and bounced off of the wind. Maybe it was part of his devil fruit? Did he have a devil fruit even? The pirate wasn’t even certain that Garp knew the answer to that question. <em> Sabo </em>didn’t even know the answer to it.</p><p>He sighed as he walked. It was strange how similar port towns could be. All the buildings seemed to blur together. If it wasn’t for the- well he wasn’t sure how to describe it really. Now that he could hear it. The boy innately could tell where the execution stand was. He could hear the pain echoing from the space. The Sea beneath howled at the vacuum where Roger had breathed his last. He was one of her favorites. Yet in his final days, as noble the intentions were, he turned his back on the Sea, and she would never forgive him for denying her the right to claim him as he passed. The Marines didn’t want anyone to gather in his name. Fearing that if they had someplace to memorialize, it would entice the young to follow in his stead. So they had burned his body and scattered the ashes to the wind.</p><p>Luffy nearly laughed at their ignorance. You can’t kill an idea as easily as a man. If they didn’t want to memorialize him, then they should have torn the execution stand down and sunk the island beneath the waves. In trying to show off their power and make would-be pirates cower in fear, they had done the exact opposite of their intention. It was a pilgrimage of sorts to see the execution stand. Tourists and pirates alike flocked to the town and stood in awe, not of the Marine’s show of force, but at the place where the Pirate King had ushered in a new era with only a few words.</p><p>A ways away the Captain could hear fighting. Or more accurately someone being completely and utterly beaten. The smell of smoke wafted through the air. Burning and earthy like a campfire on a cold night, yet also dense like the damp morning fog. Luffy smiled as Smoker came within his view. </p><p>“Hey!” The marine whipped his head towards the teen, confusion clear on his face. Luffy put on his best apologetic face. “Sorry to bug you, but I’m a bit lost. This island is huge! Nothing like the village I’m from. Can you help me find the execution stand?” Smoker’s eyebrows furrowed and he shifted the cigars in his mouth a bit to speak. Damn tourists.</p><p>“Why would you want to see the execution stand?” It would make his job a whole lot easier if they tore that blasted thing down. But apparently it didn’t matter that it was the wrong kind of symbol. It made the island money, and that was all that mattered. The dark haired boy had a wicked gleam in his eyes. </p><p>“I want to see the place where the King of the Pirates died.” The marine bit back a groan and ground his teeth on his cigars. His subordinate behind him had not only wasted his time with these weaklings, but now he was being pestered by the civilians. The boy began to pout. “I suppose I can just keep wandering for a while I guess...” He felt like the kid was laying it on a bit thick. </p><p>“Fine, fine. Just follow the smoke.” Using the barest bit of power the smoke from his cigars formed a trail leading to where the boy wanted to go. Instead of moving, he tilted his head back and forth. </p><p>“But how do I know no one will blow it away?” The man behind him failed to stifle a laugh. Smoker spun on his heel and glared at him. In an instant, he went pale and gulped. “I know!” Suddenly Smoker felt an arm lace itself through his own. Strangely it didn’t go through him. “Could you escort me Mr. marine?” He stared bewildered at this <em> child </em>who was vying for his attention. Internally he weighed his options. Either, he had to clean up his subordinates’ mess at the docks, or he could escort this annoyance to his destination and at least scout for Monkey D. Luffy while he did. Truthfully he probably should have staked out the execution platform. </p><p>“...fine.” He tried to tug his arm through the boy’s, but his devil fruit didn’t seem to work. His arm was solid. Was this kid using haki? He stared in the boy’s eyes, seeing no hint of malice. He must be imagining things, or maybe he had some sort of devil fruit of his own. Maybe he should keep an eye on this one.</p><p>“Sir?” The other marine asked cutting off his train of thought. </p><p>“Clean this mess up. I might as well scout for our target on the way.” The man saluted and hurried to begin his task. </p><p>“Shishishi. Thank you, mister! Ne, I never asked for your name.” The boy’s laugh was genuine if a bit sadder than the man had expected. He continued to cling to the older’s elbow as they walked. </p><p>“Smoker. Captain Smoker...” The boy’s smile seemed to only get wider.</p><p>“That must mean you’re really strong right? How’d you get like that?” Luffy couldn’t help but drag the marine along with him. He could afford to take a moment for himself. This would probably be one of the very few civil conversations they would be able to share, if not the only one. Every other conversation they had before had been during a fight. He knew that Smoker was a good man, but that was really all he knew. The pirate tried not to let his sudden melancholy reach his smile. </p><p>“You could say that.” Smoker shifted the cigars to one side of his mouth to talk a bit easier. “I trained under former Admiral ‘Black Arm’ Zephyr if that means anything to you. I know it does to some.” It didn’t. That was news to the straw hatted pirate. Seeing the crowds and grimacing, Smoker decided that taking the back alleyways would be for the best. The boy didn’t complain, only pointing out a sign for the bar Smoker tended to frequent. He supposed he had a moment to spare. </p><p>The place looked barren, and the old barkeep sat drinking to himself. He complained upon seeing Smoker use his devil fruit to take a bottle of rum for himself. “C’mon old man. You can’t hold a grudge against me for the cowardly pirates that won’t frequent your bar.” The old man scoffed, and Luffy finally let go of Smoker’s arm. “It’s a special day today after all. Twenty-two years ago today Roger met his end. I still remember how he looked as they marched him through the town. Even in shackles, he walked tall and proud a true King. Smile never leaving his face.” The younger sat eagerly at a bar stool listening intently. “A heckler called out just before the end and asked about his treasure and well everyone knows the rest.” Smoker took a pause and finished off the bottle that had only been half full to begin with. The man grinned despite himself. “I’ll never forget the smile he had on as he died.” Luffy stared at the man surprised.</p><p>“You sound almost like you liked Roger.” The marine chuckled at the naive statement.</p><p>“I respected him. He fought for everything he had and died on his terms.” The older man’s Voice was more melancholy. <em> Not everyone gets to make that choice </em>. The old bartender scoffed at the marine. Pouring himself a drink he talked of his own experiences with Roger. By the end of his story he was lamenting the fact that in his eyes, there was nothing good left for him.</p><p> As much as Luffy was enjoying this he knew that this had to come to an end. “-That’s why I’m closing the bar for good.” He swirled his drink in his hand. Smoker pitied the old man. Luffy’s hat fell over his eyes and he swung his legs, childlike glee welling up within him. Smoker would not be happy with what would happen next.</p><p>“I’m headed for the Grand Line myself-” This got a startled sound from the man, and put Smoker on edge. This kid would get himself killed. “Roger was so cool. He’s how a pirate should be. Living his life freely and to the fullest. Protecting what they love with everything they have.” While misguided, Roger did give up what was left of his life trying to save Ace and Rouge. “My name’s Monkey D. Luffy, and I <b>will </b> be the next King of the Pirates.” The bar was frozen in shock. Not just from the words Luffy had said right in front of a Marine. No, the bar owner and Smoker looked on in awe and horror respectively. They both had the same thought. <em> His smile is the same </em>. Luffy jumped to his feel and quickly hugged Smoker before the marine could recover from the shock. </p><p>“I’m sorry to say we won’t have another chance to talk on friendly terms for some time, Smokey. Thank you for walking with me. Shishishi. You’re a good guy.” The pirate dashed from the room as the glass bottle in the marine’s hand shattered. Throwing himself after the straw hatted pirate, Smoker swore at himself for his lapse in judgment. </p><p>Once both men had fled the bar, the old man laughed himself silly. If there were still pirates like that young man, maybe he shouldn’t close his bar down after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sanji and Nami surprisingly walked fairly silently next to one another. Plenty of comments had been made when Nami was picking out clothing. The navigator had laughed off the comments uncomfortably, and after that there was only silence. Sanji couldn’t figure out just what was wrong with his dear Nami. He would occasionally see her grip her left wrist as they walked. Did she hurt it? </p><p>If Sanji had paid a little more attention to his female crew, he would have remembered a particular bracelet the navigator had worn ever since they had left Alabasta. She felt naked without it. Her wrist bare to the world like that. She bit her lip as her thoughts turned sour. Would she ever receive that bracelet again? <strike>She didn’t know how she would cope if her princess didn’t remember her</strike>.</p><p>She needed to focus on something else. There was nothing to do about that situation but hope for the best once they met again. Her gaze turned to the man at her side. Nami slowed her pace until she began to trail after Sanji. It let her analyze his every move. The girls he hit on, the guys he scoffed at. His callous treatment and judgment of others, that at times could mirror his own treatment with the crew. Her frustration grew the longer she watched, hoping just once that he would prove her wrong, and that he saw the depth of a person. She stayed quiet for over an hour. It took him far too long to realize something was upsetting her. Where was his careful eye for detail?  </p><p>“Sanji?” She asked hesitantly. The blonde turned to give her his full attention. “I have a request.”</p><p>“Anything you desire Nami my de-” She held a hand in front of his face, cutting him off. </p><p>“Stop that.” Sanji made a confused sound at her command. “Stop treating the girls in your life the way you do.” She ran a hand through her hair and made sure to make eye contact. “You think that you’re doing women a kindness treating them the way you are, but it’s just sexist. The pedestal you put us on puts more pressure than you realize, and it means that we really don’t get to know each other as well as we should.” Before he could argue she continued. “You may know my favorite food, but that’s because it’s your job as a chef. You may know about my family, but that’s only because you fought in Cocoyashi.” Hopefully, he was hearing the words she was saying. “I admit, I didn’t help and took advantage of your weakness for women. It was refreshing at first, considering the way the rest of the crew is. But Sanji, after all we’ve been through together, it makes a woman feel like they’re nothing more than a trophy. An object to be admired from afar, and not known.” She could see in his eyes he still didn’t get it. </p><p>“I never intended to upset you Nami-” She yelled over his shallow apology for something he didn’t even believe was a problem.</p><p>“That’s part of the problem! You upset Zoro all the time! You fight with Luffy, and Usopp, and Brook! You fold like a house of cards the moment Robin or I state our opinions.” She was gathering a few stares from those passing by. Some grumbling about a lover's quarrel. Feeling defeated she threw her gaze to the ground. An arm filled her vision, Sanji had extended his elbow out and escorted them away from prying eyes. </p><p>“I may not understand why it upsets you, but I’d like to stop anyway if you tell me.” Nami wasn’t sure that he would ever understand. He took Zeff’s teachings to heart, having lacked any sort of proper socialization with his biological family. Stopping dead in her tracks she had an epiphany. </p><p>“Judge.” Sanji flinched hard enough to drop her arm. “The way you treat us can feel like the same entitled way Judge treated your siblings. They aren’t his children, they’re his possessions.” Objectification was a tricky thing to try and explain to someone who hadn’t experienced it. But that’s the thing. Sanji <em> had </em>experienced it. Nami could see the moment when everything clicked in Sanji’s head. His cigarette falling from his lips. His words came out like a gasp of breath.</p><p>“I didn’t mean- I’m so sorry,” and he meant it. His crew meant more to him than words could ever express. Nami smiled softly at him and hugged him close. </p><p>“If it helps, try and think of how you treated Reiju. With respect as a person and as family.” Sanji hugged back and nodded. After a beat, they both let go feeling lighter than they had in ages. </p><p>“Ready to head back Nami?” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>How could he be so stupid?! Of course, the mysterious boy in the straw hat was the pirate he had been searching for. He should have realized at first glance, and now he was stuck chasing him down through the alleyways. Even if he lost sight of the kid he knew where he was headed. The center of town, the execution stand. </p><p>The crowds parted as he made his way through. Civilians craning their necks upwards looking at the boy standing atop the wooden platform. His eyes closed completely focused on something.</p><p>“MUGIWARA!” The boy didn’t open his eyes upon hearing Smoker yell for him. He did smile though. Bright and playful. He found being chased down like this quite nostalgic, and honestly fun. The crowds parted to make room for the marine as he took out his weapon. Smoker opened his mouth to yell once more but was cut off by Luffy.</p><p>“<b>My name’s Monkey D. Luffy, and I will become King of the Pirates!</b>” The crowd shivered at the sheer presence in the words as the sky split in two at his declaration. A bolt of lightning and the roar of thunder adding to the feeling as it began to pour. The ominous air that always weighed heavily around the execution stand lightened by a fraction in contrast to the immense pressure that rolled over everyone briefly. </p><p>Luffy looked around through the thinning crowds and spotted a familiar face or two before his eyes settled on Smoker. The pirate laughed as he jumped off the stand and landed in front of the man. Wasting no time, the marine struck out. What remained of the crowds watched in awe as Luffy dodged. And dodged again. And again. Captain Smoker couldn’t seem to land a hit on the younger. The marine advanced, and Luffy’s sandal got caught in a crack between stones. Losing traction with the downpour. Finally, he landed a solid hit. Only it didn’t feel solid. He missed Luffy with the tip of his weapon and smacked him with the body instead. It felt like he had bounced right off. The straw hatted boy laughed. </p><p>“I’m a rubber man,” and with that statement pulled his cheek out far further than he should. That would explain a few things. Although it wouldn’t explain how all of a sudden his world was upended and Smoker found himself pinned. Annoyance evident on his face he threw the boy off, launching him onto the roof of a building. Giggling Luffy darted away, making Smoker chase after him once more, this time across the rooftops. He glanced over his shoulder every so often to make sure that Smoker was still following him. It would be a shame for him to slip and fall. </p><p>Once safely out of the eyes of the crowds Luffy stopped suddenly to face the marine. His hand reached out to grab the jitte as it swung towards him. His palms were black. The pirate did have haki. “You gotta get stronger Smokey,” Luffy said without ceremony. “You aren’t my crew, so I can’t protect you. Even if we’re on opposite sides you’re a friend. Shishishi.” The words seemed genuine oddly enough. Smoker couldn’t wrap his head around what the pirate meant. And who declared themself a friend to their enemy. </p><p>“You aren’t my friend,” was the first thing to come out of Smoker’s mouth. Luffy’s smile turned sad. </p><p>“No, I suppose not. But you’re mine. You’re the type of guy that’s gonna chase me all the way to Raftel.” The sheer certainty of Smoker’s determination was surprising, but also not. Snapping out of the odd headspace he found himself reflecting on, his molars dug into the cigars in his mouth. He dropped his weapon and moved to tackle Luffy, when a hand grabbed his other wrist. A cloaked figure. Even with the darkened sky and sheets of rain, Smoker was close enough to make out the man’s face. Just what the hell was he doing here?</p><p>“Hi, shitty Not-Dad.” The marine’s jaw went slack as he turned back to Luffy. The boy rummaged around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a letter. Ignoring Smoker, Luffy walked over and handed it to Dragon. He clearly looked confused as well. “It’s for K---” Smoker could barely make out Luffy over the wind howling in his ears.</p><p>“How do you know that name?” The most wanted man in the world spat out. His temper seeming to get the better of him. The pirate smiled, but it was a joyless one as he looked at Dragon. Instead of answering he socked Dragon in the face, then turned towards Smoker. </p><p>“Bye Smokey, I’m sure we’ll see each other soon. Shishishi.” Seemingly satisfied with Smoker’s look of shock, Luffy took off. He called over his shoulder one final goodbye. “Bye, shitty Not-Dad!” As he walked away he could hear two familiar Voices waiting in the wings. He hoped they would manage to catch up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was almost unfair how easy it was for Dragon to slip away from the marine Captain. He was no rookie pirate looking to make their big break. The marine was definitely too strong for any of the rookies that made it to Loguetown if the drop in newcomers from the East Blue the last few years is any indication. Well. Most of the rookies that made it to Loguetown. Just how was it that his son, <strike> who disowned him through nickname of all things </strike> not yet on the Grandline, knows how to wield Armament haki? If his guess was correct, he was also using Observation as well. His hand went to his pocket as his expression soured further. How did he know Koala? </p><p>Lost in thought as he made his way through the alley, Dragon didn’t originally notice that two cloaked figures were following him. Both of them felt strong, with an undercurrent of anger. Abruptly he did an about face and prepared to fight. Instead of his stalkers taking out weapons, they pulled down their hoods. </p><p>“Red-Haired Shanks, and Buggy the Clown?” Dragon didn’t think that he would see a yonko while on leave to see Luffy off. It’s true the wandering emperor was secretly going in and out of the East more, but according to his recent intel, he should be near Sabody right now. Shanks stepped closer, his face relaxed as can be in a friendly smile. The clown on the other hand grimaced and glared at the revolutionary. Sharp eyes watched as the red haired pirate placed one hand on his shoulder. He waved Dragon closer as if to tell him something, opened his mouth, and punched him before the man could even blink. He stumbled back and clutched his now bleeding nose and lip. Looking closer he saw the dangerous edge to Shank’s smile. The promise of pain, and probably a lecture. Dragon had no idea why the pirate was furious with him, but he was sure he was about to find out. </p><p>Shanks’ expression looked like a cracked mirror. Fragile in its danger. Sobriety brought certain memories and emotions far too close to the surface for the man’s comfort. His fist was shaking as Dragon’s blood washed away in the rain. Buggy frowned. He hadn’t seen Shanks this worked up in a long time. With a sigh he knew that Shanks wouldn’t be able to catch the Strawhats if he said everything he needed right now. He carefully moved his arm telegraphing what he was going to do. Slowly Buggy made Shanks lower his fist.</p><p>“I’ve got this,” Buggy said quietly. “I’ve already said my goodbyes. Go catch up to your kid.” Shanks nodded, throwing one more glare at Dragon as he raced to the harbor. Buggy stepped towards Dragon. </p><p>“His kid?” The man asked confused. </p><p>“Family isn’t always blood, and blood doesn’t always mean good family.” Dragon caught his meaning and frowned at the implications.</p><p>“He has no right-” Furious with the audacity of the revolutionary Buggy cut him off.</p><p>“He has every right!” The clown yelled while walking further into the man’s space. “Shanks is his father in every way that matters. For ten years Luffy’s dad has meant Shanks and it will still mean Shanks ten years from now. How dare you try to play the prodigal son returned at last.” If Dragon had cared at all for his son he would have found a way to him. Even his own <strike>Father</strike> Captain was able to make time for his youngest crew members, and that man was literally on his deathbed. <strike>He abandoned them in the end all the same, but he at least tried</strike>. The man was clearly shocked by Buggy’s words, but the pirate didn’t stop. “He’s Shanks’ son, my nephew, he’s claimed us, just as we’ve claimed him. Just as the Sea has claimed us all.” That got a thoughtful look from the man. Maybe Buggy had tipped his hand a bit too much. Cold and calculating was the expression he now wore. He didn’t really care to see his son off. He came to experience the storm the newest D would leave in his wake. His eyes locked onto Buggy’s searching for something.</p><p>“...the Sea’s claimed him?” Buggy nodded, expression unwavering. Without another word Dragon turned and walked away. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nami eyed the sky as the crew prepared to cast off. The harsh winds and rain made for a nice cover for their escape. Luffy was the last one they were waiting on. The navigator stood next to Sabo who anxiously tapped the wheel of the ship. He wouldn’t be alright until Loguetown, and Dragon, was far behind them. Usopp sharply turned his head skyward, the first to spot their rubber Captain flying right at them. Clearly having launched himself from one of the rooftops. Thankfully with so much practice over the years, instead of relying on someone to catch him, Luffy managed to grab onto the mast. He swung wild for a moment, then carefully dropped to the deck. The Merry rocking only slightly with the force of it. Zoro grinned at the comically wide smile his Captain was sporting. He definitely teased Smoker far too much. </p><p>“Everyone ready to go?” The excitement of the last few hours rolled off Luffy in waves, affecting all of them. They were ready. Sabo let out a breath and calmed himself enough to smile. </p><p>“Ready when you are, Captain.” The last of the preparations was complete, and everyone was on board. </p><p>“Then let’s head out! But we’ll be having some company shortly.” Slightly manic Luffy ran to the railing. Humming as he went. The crew watched as they departed for whomever Luffy was waiting for. Just before the Merry was completely out of jumping range a man in a soaked cloak managed to stick a landing.</p><p>“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” Luffy laughed and launched himself at him, ignoring the protests from the crew. The deck, slick as it was, caused the two to tumble into the raging waters. </p><p>“Luffy!” Zoro ran to the side to see Luffy clinging onto the newcomer, happy as can be. One of the man’s arms was firmly around Luffy’s waist, and the other was holding onto one of the ropes from Merry. The hood of his cloak had been knocked aside revealing a familiar face. Smiling just as wide as Luffy, Red Haired Shanks looked up at the swordsman. </p><p>“I’d appreciate a hand up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I managed to sneak Law in a bit early for those that wanted to see him again ;) Unfortunately, though this is the last of the pre-written chapters. I'll do my best to update frequently as I can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Sacrifices of a Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carefully Zoro hauled the two soaked pirates back on deck. Luffy was already in the midst of regaling the man with his adventure so far. Shanks simply smiled, and looked around as he listened. Most of the Strawhats seemed to recognize him. He figured those were the ones who remembered their previous lives. He waited for Luffy to pause in his story before speaking.</p><p>"I'm sure most of you know me either from word of mouth in this life, or personally in the last." Several eyebrows raised at his comment. "But, since this is the first time I'm meeting you all, save for the two Monkey D.'s, I'm Red Haired Shanks, one of the yonko, and this one's adoptive dad." He ruffled Luffy's hair as he spoke. The younger smiled the soft genuine smile he reserved for family at the older pirate's comment. He would claim Ace and Sabo as his own as well, but he was pretty sure with their odd joint custody, it made Benn Sabo's dad, and Buggy Ace's.</p><p>Sanji chuckled at Gin's shocked expression. He leaned towards him and put a hand on his uninjured shoulder. Explaining to him and Kaya quietly. "Shanks is the one who inspired Luffy in the first place. He gave Luffy his hat, which had been given to Shanks by his own Captain when he was a cabin boy." Since Luffy has had the hat for about a decade now, the younger generation of pirates didn't understand its significance. The older on the other hand understood perfectly well what it meant for Luffy to have it. It was what caused some of the older crews to try their hand at besting their younger by comparison crew.</p><p>"His own Captain?" Kaya questioned. </p><p>"Gol D. Roger," the red head interjected with a bitter sweet smile. Luffy hugged his left arm a little tighter. "Anyway, I came here because I needed to talk with Luffy a bit before you all hit the Grandline." Zoro gestured to a room to the side where they could talk in private. It turned out to be the men's quarters. Without shame Luffy began to strip off his soaked clothes and pull on some new ones. A towel was thrown in Shanks' direction for him to use. </p><p>After toweling off in silence, Shanks began. "Buggy told me what happened in Orange Town." Luffy froze after he pulled on a new shirt. His hands shook, preventing him from buttoning it. After watching him struggle for a few moments Shanks carefully turned the younger around and began to button his shirt for him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. But I needed to make sure for myself that you'd be alright." He looked up to see Luffy's slightly watery smile. </p><p>"You know you can't drop everything and come running every time I have a panic attack." It was sweet when he was younger, but not only would that bring them unwanted attention at the moment, but Luffy didn't need his hand to be held. It wasn't his first time on the Sea. </p><p>"Oh yeah? Says who?" The dark haired teen laughed at the tone of voice Shanks was using. Honest, yet playful. "I'm a yonko, I can do whatever I want. Including visiting my kid." It always made Luffy's heart hurt to hear that. Not in a bad way, but in a somewhat regretful way. He mourned for the relationship he could have had in his last life, and the relationship that Dragon rejected.  </p><p>Shanks had claimed him in the old ways. The same way he had claimed Buggy as family once upon a time. A thin white scar across their palms was the reminder they both carried. The only way Luffy would scar at this point in his life. <strike> So long as he avoided that magma bastard that is . </strike> A promise witnessed by the Sea herself.</p><p>Luffy hesitated for a moment longer before relenting. “It was the heat from the explosion. I wasn’t paying attention, and then Nami acted different a-and the explosion hit me and I panicked.” He was caught unaware and the heat hit- he couldn’t handle it. “I’ll be okay from now on.” He didn’t promise. </p><p>Looking into the younger pirate’s eyes Shanks could tell that Luffy was hoping more than anything that he would be alright. With the amount of changes that were bound to happen, would he really be though? “It’s okay to not be okay, you know. You’ve got a good crew. Lean on them when you need.” Luffy nodded, seeming a little more balanced than before. It would take some time, but he would be alright. <strike>Probably</strike>.</p><p>Before they could continue talking a yell from outside could be heard. </p><p>“HEY, WE GOTTA GO BEFORE SOMEONE NOTICES WE AREN’T WITH OUR CREWS!” It seemed that Buggy had managed to catch up in their little two person speeder. </p><p>“You have my number, don’t be afraid to use it if you need okay? Buggy already set up weekly check ins with Firefly, and Sabo keeps Benn updated pretty consistently.” Luffy pouted. </p><p>“Ace won’t like that you keep calling him that.” Shanks chuckled. No he wouldn’t. </p><p>“Too bad. But I mean it Anchor. Promise me.” The younger sighed and nodded his head.</p><p>“Okay, I promise I’ll check in.” Luffy always kept his promises. They walked out of the room with both feeling lighter than when they had gone in. Shanks knew it would be a rough time for a while, especially until all the business with that bastard Teach was finished, but he had faith in Luffy. Before the yonko jumped from the Merry he looked back at Luffy and gave him one last hug softly speaking his own farewell.</p><p>“Fair Winds and Following Seas, may she cross our paths soon.” After Shanks jumped into the speeder Buggy looked to catch his eyes. Seeing him nod and pull up his hood once again, the two took off back to their own crews. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kaya glanced down at herself flexing her hands. The leather gloves she had purchased were thick, and needed to be broken in. But if she wanted to work with her new weapon it would be necessary to prevent slicing her hands up. Now if she could only figure out how to attach them- Gin waved in front of her face breaking her concentration. <br/>“You’re gonna lose a finger if you hold the wire like that.” She had tried wrapping the razor sharp wire around one of her fingers to see how much slack she would have. She winced, knowing that it was kind of a dumb move. Maybe she could invest in some rings to attach the wire to?<br/>“I know. I’m just trying to think of ways to attach my wire when fighting.” Gin held a piece of wire between his thumb and forefinger, ignoring the thin cut it made. <br/>“Well, if you want to use your hands I think you should practice more on that armament haki to keep it from cutting you. But also maybe attach them to another weapon? One they can’t cut through.” Manipulate the wire through a different medium. For the most part she had intended to braid some of the wire to act like a whip, and the rest she wanted to experiment with for trap making. If she were to manipulate the wire through something else though it might give her some more flexibility. She looked at Gin thoughtfully.</p><p>“Any ideas in particular?” He looked unsure for a moment before speaking.</p><p>“You could invest in some throwing knives. In the meantime I might consider asking Sabo to teach you to shoot as a backup.” She didn't really like the idea of using a gun. She was supposed to be a healer, and any damage done by her hand would be non-lethal- or as non-lethal as she could make it. Accidents happen, and as a pirate medic she couldn't really afford to take the hippocratic oath. She quite literally would be causing harm. At least in defense of herself and her nakama. </p><p>While she was contemplating all of this she had walked back to the women's quarters. Hopefully Gin wouldn't mind that she ended their conversation there. Setting down her weapon for now she pulled out the rest of her purchases. A solid pair of ankle boots with a kitten heel, comfortable shorts, and a loose tunic. Something flexible enough for her to fight in, but still look cute. </p><p>As she dressed she heard the telltale sounds of a spar outside. By the scrape of metal and yelps it was safe to assume Sabo and Nami were sparring. The blonde quickly changed outfits and went back out to watch. With Usopp at the helm everyone else watched as the two "staff" users duked it out. Nami was breathing heavily and her limbs shaking from the effort of meeting Sabo's blows. Right now Sabo was one of their strongest and he wasn't pulling his punches. He didn’t look winded in the slightest, and he didn’t have a hair out of place. Nami would definitely have some catching up to do.</p><p>The rest of the crew watched with varying degrees of attention. Zoro glanced in their direction from time to time, but also seemed to be talking with Sanji as he did pushups. The chef was turned towards the sparring duo, and smoking like a chimney. Occasionally he gripped the railing, his knuckles going white every time Sabo and Nami clashed. She could tell he was making an effort to hold back any reaction he might have to them fighting. She guessed that talk Nami told her about had some impact on him. </p><p>Luffy was comfortable on the figurehead, smiling as he looked out at the crew. The most invested in their spar was Gin, who gave mild instruction from the side. It was an effort to try and correct some of the bad habits both of them had picked up over the years. Kaya couldn't tell if it was helping or not. </p><p>Seeing the effort the navigator was putting in to regain her strength was inspiring. The younger girl felt a brief flash of determination as black haki coated her fingertips for but a moment. She swore on the Sea herself that she would never be a burden to those she loved.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Sea did her utmost to slow their progression towards Reverse Mountain. Waves swelled and battered the Merry back and forth. Even Luffy was feeling a bit queasy. There was a whisper on the wind that if Luffy strained he could barely hear. <em> Slow your pace. It's not yet time.  </em></p><p>Apparently the Sea felt that the Strawhats were ahead of some sort of schedule. Just as Nami began to complain once more about the fickleness of the weather, the storm finally broke. An island was fast approaching. Or what looked like an island. </p><p><em> I've got to make it through. They need me! My friends! </em>Luffy could hear the pained cries loud and clear. "It's Laboon," the straw hatted pirate said aloud. </p><p> The whale was once again bashing itself against the wall to the Grandline. Sabo winced as he watched the whale slam into the wall over and over again. Scar tissue breaking open and letting a trickle of blood come through the wounds. Years upon years of effort to try and break through and the whale was the only thing with any sort of damage. He glanced over at his brother, who wore his serious expression. He took a deep breath and, "<b>LABOON!</b>" </p><p>That definitely got the whale's attention. The hulking creature slowly turned towards the sound. Red angry gashes on his head bled slowly into the water below. A mass of scar tissue ripped right open against the rocky barrier. It was a brutal sight, and a horrible thought that he had been damaging himself this way for decades. </p><p> His eyes focused on the small vessel where the call had come from. Angry at the small pirate who would interrupt his efforts, Laboon prepared to ram the Merry. Before he could hit however Luffy called out once more. "Your nakama didn't abandon you." The whale froze just before making contact. Turning so his eye could look at the dark haired pirate fully. There was a sudden stillness in the air that hadn’t been there before. The temperature dropped though there was no wind. The old whale stared at this tiny thing who thought that he knew anything. </p><p>"The Rumbar pirates…" Luffy swallowed. It was hard to get the words to stop sticking in his throat. The waves churned and the Sea helped him along. Telling loved ones of a loss was never easy.</p><p>The Sea took pity on the child who clearly was dreading the harm that his words would cause. <em> They were called home. </em> Luffy gasped, listening for the voice on the sudden gust of wind to continue. <em> I claimed them when their time had come, as I do with all my children. It is my right that I am scarcely denied.  </em></p><p>"The Rumbar pirates were called home. The Sea claimed them as is her right as her children." With the sudden change in Luffy’s demeanor it was clear to the Strawhats that it wasn't just Luffy speaking. They kept their heads bowed. The wind felt heavy on their shoulders, but a comforting weight as if apologizing for the burden they had to carry.</p><p>Waves lapped at the whale’s sides. Tears started leaking from Laboon's eyes. <em> How? </em> The whale meant a number of things. How did they die? How do you know? "They caught a disease and were unable to survive…" before Laboon could despair Luffy continued. "Except for Brook that is. He ate a devil fruit, and right now he's trapped on the other side. That's why he hasn't come back yet. But he's my nakama and I promise-" The pirate took off his hat and held it out. "-once he's freed we <b>will</b> come back Laboon. <b>I swear it.</b> " There was a weight behind the young pirates’ words that sent a shiver through the whale. Slowly his tears stopped and he nodded his head once. <em> I will hold you to that, Little King </em> . The pressure surrounding everyone evaporated. Luffy smiled softly at the large whale as without prompting Laboon swallowed the Merry whole. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sabo was startled for an instant, and his gaze immediately looked over everyone else. There was a nostalgic look of all of their faces save for two. Kaya and Gin tensed for a moment, but with a reassuring smile from Luffy they began to relax. It was shocking the amount of trust Luffy could garner in such a short amount of time. Sabo too tried to focus on Luffy as the ship finally made it to its intended destination. The “belly of the beast” so to speak didn’t look like they were inside anything at all. The entire space looked as though it was just one more piece of the Sea, complete with a little island and house smack in the middle. </p><p>A strange old man came out of the house. A stern look upon his face as he judged the crew from afar. “Laboon stopped bashing his head. What have all of you done to Laboon?” He was clearly suspicious of the newcomers. Sabo could see that Luffy’s expression was suddenly far more forced. <br/>“I asked him to stop. We’re nakama.” Short and simple. Giving away nothing important. The old man looked startled behind his glasses. <br/>“That’s it? For 50 years now Laboon has been trying to bash his way through the Redline and all it took was some punk asking him to stop?” Before any more words could be exchanged Usopp turned his head sharply to the platform next to the door. Moments later, two figures came out, yelling about how they would kill Laboon. As soon as those words were uttered however, Usopp fired two shots from his slingshot. Each one expertly hitting the weapons from their hands.</p><p> The hollow inside Laboon began to rock. Not terribly violently as though he had started bashing his head, but side to side in a gentle but extreme manner. Laboon had probably dived underwater. The two on the platform couldn’t keep their grip and fell into the stomach acid below. <br/>There was a startled gasp from Nami, and the navigator clutched an empty space on her wrist. That reaction was all it took for Zoro to jump in after them. After a few tense moments all three surfaced next to the ship. The swordsman holding the two newcomers by the collar of their jackets. Not unlike a cat would hold her kitten’s scruff. The two coughed harshly, and were helped onto the ship. The man was a stranger, but with a closer look Sabo realized he recognized the female. Her bright blue hair held in a high ponytail, coupled with the haunted look in Nami’s eyes was what solidified it. This was Vivi Nefertari, the princess of Alabasta. Nami looked as though she was going to cry, or be sick. With a sad knowing smile he put a hand on her shoulder. The action startled her, before she leaned into the contact. Pulling Sabo from the moment Kaya screeched. <br/>“Zoro! What’s wrong with you?!” That was the loudest she had ever spoken. The swordsman blinked in confusion as she motioned for him to open his shirt. To check. “With how deep you were cut it definitely hasn’t fully healed! Do you have any idea how bad it would be if any acid got into it?” That thought clearly hadn’t crossed the swordsman’s mind as he almost sheepishly apologized to the frantic blonde. A hidden strength of Kaya’s came out whenever she tended to the wounds of the Strawhats. It was exciting to see. <br/>While that was happening, Luffy approached the two still sitting in shock on the deck. He leaned down and offered a hand to each. They both eyed Luffy with suspicion and tried to read his motives. The crew had clearly just protected the whale from attack, and yet they saved them? Taking a risk Vivi was the only one to accept Luffy’s hand, and he helped her to her feet.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that?” She asked the strange dark haired boy. He had an odd look on his face. </p><p>“I wanted to Ms.Wednesday. That’s all.” He knew her alias. How in the hell did he know her alias? The blue haired girl looked at him longer, although she wouldn’t be able to ascertain the true meaning of the pirate’s actions just yet. She would need to study them further. Something about his eyes seemed warm and kind. Pulling her from her thoughts, the old man began to yell at the dark haired pirate. Something about being in cahoots with her and her partner. Not bothering to dignify the man with a response she simply dropped the boy’s hand and turned her head. The blonde in the tophat chuckled. <br/>“Sorry Crocus, but I believe you’ve come to the wrong conclusions. Although from what we understand, it wouldn’t be the first time given what we know of you.” There was a venomous bite to the words that Vivi wouldn’t have expected of strangers. The old man began to shout a few more things before simply giving up and telling them how to get out of the whale she had been tasked with killing. Somehow it had seemed that they had garnered enough trust for that. </p><p>The straw hatted pirate came over once more. “I don’t trust that you won’t try to kill our friend again. Is there somewhere we can escort the two of you?” Vivi gritted her teeth. Her partner blustered that they needed to kill the whale. There was something different about this crew though. Some sort of instinct told her that once they decided to protect the whale, she had already failed the mission. </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a redhead holding her wrist just below a log pose. Her lips were pursed and there was a faint tremor in her hands. She wasn’t sure if it was from injury or nerves. Either way, bad traits to show in front of strangers. Especially for a navigator. The redhead was slim, but the beginnings of muscle forming on her arms. Given the staff held loosely in the bend of her elbow, that was probably her weapon of choice. She had a faint tan as well, the sun revealing a faint smattering of freckles along the bridge of her delicate nose. Vivi had been looking for longer than she ought to at her. Steel met amber and Vivi felt heat in her cheeks as she began to flush. Quickly breaking eye contact she spoke to who the boy she assumed was the captain. “Whiskey Peak.” She glanced at the navigator once more from the corner of her eye. The navigator had steadied herself. Her gaze was piercing. “You can take us to Whiskey Peak if you’re so concerned.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>If Vivi didn’t know better, she would think that these pirates were Grandline vets already. From the confident way Nami handled herself with the ever changing course of the log pose, to the swift and seamless way in which the crew maintained the caravel. It was a sight to behold. Even while keeping an eye on Vivi and Mr. 9, Nami kept one eye on course. The sniper doubled as quite a handy helmsman. Catching her eye first Vivi spoke softly for the other girl to hear. “You and your crew are surprisingly capable for new blood from the East Blue of all places.” The redhead smirked at the remark. </p><p>“Even the Blues have their share of assholes. It’s either learn quick or die quicker.” A rather morbid statement. The princess smiled sardonically. </p><p>“In some ways, some people don’t die quick enough.” Some people didn’t deserve the life they were given, and others are tortured for far too long before they are able to leave this life. If she has learned anything from her extended stay with Baroque Works, it would be that.</p><p>The navigator clutched her wrist once more as her expression shifted to a grimace. Vivi wasn’t sure what it was, but she wanted to know just what caused that look on the other girl’s face. It’s been so long since she had made a true connection with someone. Being cut off from everyone whilst she was undercover had been tantamount to torture. Then out of nowhere comes this beautiful and tragic pirate and Vivi wants to be honest more than anything. Understand just where the hurt comes from and make it stop. But, it wasn’t her place. Would probably never be her place to- </p><p>Mr. 9 dug his elbow into her side. Whiskey peak was within sight. Time for them to make a quick exit. Vivi couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for what would await them. They were kind people despite being pirates.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zoro watched from one open eye as Vivi and the other escaped from Merry. Looking at their navigator, Zoro could tell the hidden princess was already having trouble with getting far too close. He just hoped that Nami could keep it together, regardless of whether or not their princess ever remembered. </p><p>Just as the last time, Whiskey Peak welcomed them with open arms and deceptive smiles. Not one to not take advantage of free food and drink, the crew gladly enjoyed the trap in the guise of a feast. Understanding what was going on, Zoro saw Sanji and Usopp stick close to Gin and Kaya respectively. Not wanting to alert the two to what would happen, but also not leaving their wounded and weakest undefended should something different occur. Just as the party was in full swing the swordsman smiled, all teeth. </p><p>“Yeah, it is so nice to be treated to a feast by Baroque Works.” The resounding silence shook the room to it’s core as they processed what the green haired teen had said. An anger began to bubble out directed at the Strawhats. It’s not like it was their fault that they had decided a feast was the best trap to come up with. </p><p>“H-how?” Igaram stuttered out. The man’s white curls shaking with restrained anger. </p><p>“Baroque Works isn’t the only organization to try and recruit Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.” The look of recognition at his name brought a smile to his face. Everyone slowly got up from their seats and readied their weapons. Before the fun could begin Luffy called out to him. </p><p>“Zoro, don’t have too much fun. Shishishi.” As soon as his Captain had finished speaking, Zoro tore through the crowds that had begun to move in on the crew. Carefully injuring, but not killing. This would definitely be good precision practice for him. He dashed outside and spotted Vivi. Swiftly he cracked the hilt of Yubashiri into her sternum. She gasped for breath before crumpling to the ground. </p><p>“Now, for the others...”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Vivi came to with bodies all around her. A surprising lack of blood on most of them however. After her initial shock she looked a little closer. They weren’t dead. Most of them were simply knocked out. The bloodier ones were still conscious, but just unable to continue fighting. Looking up, the princess paled upon seeing new arrivals. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. The woman chuckled while twirling her umbrella. </p><p>“No need to hide it anymore, dear princess Vivi. Did you really think you could infiltrate Baroque Works so easily?” The horror began to dawn on her face. Vivi whipped her head around to see Igaram lying next to her. She frantically checked his pulse, and finding him knocked out began to shake his shoulders. </p><p>“Igaram! Wake up! Igaram!” This time it was Mr. 5 who chuckled. Suddenly the ground next to Vivi exploded, flames licking her face with heat. </p><p>“Ah yes, please do wake up Igaram of the Royal Guard. There is much to discuss with you.” They had been completely found out. Suddenly the older man woke. Moving faster than Vivi thought was possible, he moved her behind his own body blocking another explosion. He was knocked to the side from the force of it. She called his name, taking her eyes off her attackers for but a moment. Within that moment Miss Valentine closed in and cracked the princess across the face. Her hair falling in waves across her shoulders. Preparing for another attack, Vivi moved to pull out her own weapon only for Miss Valentine to be blocked by someone else. </p><p>“That’s no way to treat a princess.” Red hair blocked Vivi’s vision. </p><p>“Nami?” The navigator stood confidently in front of her with her staff set in a protective stance. What was she doing here? Before she could ask, Igaram shouted at her. </p><p>“Flee Princess! Get away quickly!” Nami echoed his sentiments quiet enough that only Vivi could hear. The blue haired girl nodded her head and she whistled for Karoo. Not sparing a glance for the pirate who had come to her rescue she sped from the battle, quick as Karoo could take her. She could hear the strike of staff against umbrella behind her.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>With Vivi out of the way Nami turned her full attention to Miss Valentine. Putting to use the practice from earlier the woman was quickly disarmed of her umbrella. Before she could recover from her shock, Nami slammed her into the ground with a resounding crack. She wouldn't be getting up any time soon. </p><p>The navigator sighed as she turned towards Igaram. "Are you alright? Anything our medic needs to tend to?" He seemed less injured than the last time. But his gaze was calculating, judging her. </p><p>"How long have you known about the princess? And what do you want with her?" First and foremost his priority was Vivi's safety. Something Nami was honestly grateful for. With the fate of Alabasta hanging in the balance, Vivi would have driven herself into the ground trying to save her beloved homeland. She clutched the empty spot on her wrist once more. </p><p>"Would you believe me if i told you from the beginning? And that I didn't want anything?" The last part was a lie and they both knew it. However, Igaram couldn't even fathom Nami's actual desires. Thankfully he misinterpreted. </p><p>"If you're fishing for a reward there would certainly be a handsome one for you and your crew should you help us." Pragmatic as ever he saw the value in hiring them as protection. Especially with the speed in which all of Baroque Works had been dealt with. Speaking of the sounds of explosions had stopped. Nami glanced off in Luffy's direction just in time to see Mr. 5 hit the ground.</p><p>"I'd have to ask my Captain, but I'm afraid that's not how our crew operates." Without needing to ask the crew began to gather around her. Vivi as well came back, seeing the members defeated. </p><p>Kaya came over and knelt by Igaram and pulled out some first aid supplies. Though wary the man allowed her to help and everyone settled in for Vivi to explain how she couldn't possibly ask them to get involved, all the while condemning them to no other choice.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hearing Vivi explain her infiltration on behalf of her people sent a wave of nostalgia through Sabo. There had been many a time that he and Koala had similar missions. Although when Sabo was infiltrating he did tend to have his cover blown quite spectacularly. After a time it actually became part of their plan. Sabo's showy distraction that took any focus off of his partner. </p><p>He was pulled from his musings by two screeches of vultures as Vivi let Crocodile's name slip. She seemed mortified, knowing that she accidentally had condemned them to die. Sabo couldn't help but mutter his thoughts under his breath. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time the World Government has looked the other way from tragedy caused by their own dogs." Ohara, Flervance, Dressrosa. Even with the fact that the Nefertari's were supposed to be one of the Kingdoms in their supposed alliance. Although in some ways that made them almost more of a target. </p><p>Sharp eyes caught his gaze. Vivi had heard him. Woops. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before breaking eye contact. He would definitely have to chat with her later. Her attention had been taken by Igaram calling her name. Dressed in what looked to be a parody of what Vivi was wearing. Did he really think anyone would fall for such a trick? Regardless the man took the eternal pose to Alabasta and moved to leave. </p><p>Something wasn't right. A glance at the crew showed how tense everyone was. Usopp looked the worst given his lack of poker face. Gin and Kaya simply looked confused, proving it was something that had happened the last time around. Before he could ponder any further there was a flash of orange light.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nami turned her gaze towards Vivi. The princess was shaking ever so slightly. Her knuckles white with rage and her eyes downcast and glassy. A small trickle of blood welled up on her lip where she had bitten through. The Navigator couldn't stand it. She reached out and put a hand on the other's shoulder. "I promise we'll get you back to Alabasta." <em> Even if it kills me. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry it's been so long T-T </p><p>We've come to the section I didn't plan out as much so updates are gonna be pretty infrequent as I have to reread/watch one piece. This chapter in general was kinda difficult for me to wrap my head around so I hope it's okay. </p><p>But thank you all so much for your kind words and support, and I hope you all are safe and healthy. Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've been working on this behemoth of a fic forever and it will definitely take me a long while but after writing notes and shit about it for over 2 years I finally decided to actually write it. I'll try and keep it updated somewhat regularly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>